Un Week end Surprenant
by Alvina26
Summary: Un week-end dans une grande maison. Isolés dans un trou perdu, six jeunes pensent y faire la fête. Mauvais remake d'un film d'horreur ? Pire ! Bella fera une rencontre fracassante dans une ambiance loufoque. All Human.
1. Un Projet Prometteur

O

Salut à toutes celles qui passent par là !

Voici une mini histoire qui n'aura sûrement que 2 ou 3 chapitres.

Merci à ma beta, alias ma sœur.

Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-Bonne Lecture-

O

**Un Week-end Surprenant**

O

Je regarde le paysage défilé sous mes yeux fatigués, assise dans la voiture de mon frère. Je repense à la veille et plus exactement à la fin des cours, ainsi qu'à ma journée bien chargée. En me remémorant cela, je jette un coup d'œil du côté d'Alice, à l'arrière avec moi. Elle me renvoie un sourire resplendissant d'innocence.

FLASH BACK

**- Viens ! ! ! ! ! !**

**- NON !**

**- SI !**

**- NON !**

**- SI ! **

**- NON !**

**- Oh que si Isabella Marie Swan. TU VIENS ! Et ce n'est pas négociable !**

Je soufflai. Ceux, se trouvant à moins de 10 mètres autour de nous, nous dévisagèrent. Je baissai la tête pour me faire toute petite, enfin plutôt pour faire l'autruche. Ils reprirent leurs bavardages incessants au bout d'un certain temps. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester Alice à cet instant !

Je relevai la tête vers cette dernière. Les poings sur les hanches, elle s'était levée du banc sur lequel nous attendions Jasper et Emmett, pour me dominer de toute sa hauteur. Ma soeur fulminait, je me l'imaginais avec de la fumée sortant par le nez, un peu comme une caricature d'un taureau prêt à charger. Je souris intérieurement à cette comparaison si authentique, mais jetai quand même des regards autour de moi pour trouver Jasper. Lui seul est capable de la calmer. Aucune trace de mon possible sauveur, ni même de mon frère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ? Il fallait pas un quart d'heure pour sortir de cours ! J'enviais Rosalie qui n'avait pas cours cette après-midi.

**- Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça. **

**- Mais Alice ! Bon... Écoute, vous serez tous en couple, Rose avec Emmett, toi avec Jasper. J'aurais l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse, tu peux comprendre ?**

Ses traits se radoucirent et elle se rassit à mes côtés en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Voilà ! Je lui avais dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur, qui se résumait en un mot : solitude.

**- Bella, si tu crois qu'on te laissera de côté, tu te trompes complètement. Tu vas venir et on va s'amuser tous ensemble. Tu penses vraiment que je vais laisser ma soeur toute seule ?**

Je souris de la manière dont elle m'a nommée. Cela a été très difficile pour Alice de nous considérer, Emmett et moi, comme des membres de sa famille. Elle n'est pas ''vraiment'' notre sœur. Nos parents l'ont adoptée quand sa mère et son père sont morts dans un accident de la route. Notre mère étant la meilleure amie de la sienne, elle était sa marraine donc nous l'avons accueillie. Si bien qu'à mes yeux et aux yeux de mon frère, elle est notre soeur.

Étant fille unique mais surtout devant faire face à la perte de ses parents à l'âge de 10 ans, elle a eu du mal à s'habituer à nos marques d'affection. Mais Alice est forte. Maintenant nous sommes trois frères et soeurs unis. Bien qu'elle ne fut pleinement heureuse qu'après sa rencontre avec Jasper Hale.

**- Allez Bella, je t'en pris !** Elle joignit ses mains devant elle comme pour me supplier. D'ailleurs, ses yeux le faisaient, je la soupçonne même des fois d'avoir un pouvoir hypnotisant. Je soufflai à nouveau, prête à céder mais je voulais tout de même bien lui faire voir que c'était à contre coeur et pour lui faire plaisir aussi.

**- D'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi**, murmurai-je, terrassée par le phénomène qu'est Alice. Elle sauta littéralement sur le banc et fit des petits bonds en s'exclamant des « merci » à tout va. Et même si elle n'est pas aussi maladroite que moi, je pris peur qu'elle ne tombe. J'essayais d'attraper ses mollets pour l'immobiliser. Les regards des autres se portèrent une nouvelle fois sur nous. Géniale ! Manquer plus que ça !

Soudain, elle s'élança à terre et courut dans les bras d'un homme que je reconnus comme étant Jasper grâce à ses cheveux blonds qui dépassaient par dessus les cheveux noirs d'Alice. Et aussi parce que cette dernière ne saute pas dans les bras de n'importe qui. Je me disais que s'il était arrivé ne serait-ce que quelques secondes plus tôt, je n'aurais pas eu à accepter. Les choses ne tiennent à rien en définitive.

Ils vinrent vers moi, heureux de se retrouver après juste deux heures de séparation. Ils rayonnaient de bonheur : leur sourire parlaient pour eux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me réjouir.

Mais une pointe de rancoeur fit son apparition. Ma vie sentimentale n'est pas des plus palpitante et entourée quasiment en permanence de deux couples comblés, ma solitude me pèse encore plus. Ma précédente relation, et autant dire la seule, c'était mal terminée. Il fallait dire aussi que James n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un petit ami idéal. J'étais naïve et il en a profité.

Alors que je faisais du shopping avec Alice, je l'avais vu dans les bras d'une rousse. J'étais immédiatement aller rompre avec lui, il ne m'avait même pas lancer un regard en me répondant qu'il s'en foutait. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Alice m'avait proposée de rentrer et j'ai accepté sur le champ des fois qu'elle décide de faire encore plus de magasins comme thérapie. En rentrant, ma seule pensée fut que c'était la première fois que je ne regrettais pas une journée shopping. Au moins je savais qui était vraiment James.

J'ai beau avoir un grand frère surprotecteur (qui d'ailleurs m'avait fait la promesse de refaire le portrait de mon ex s'il croisait son chemin), une soeur qui respire la gaieté et deux amis, Jasper et Rose qui sont toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'eux, je me sens seule. Pourquoi je ne suis avec personne malgré mes deux prétendants qui n'attendent qu'un geste de ma part ? Je ne me suis jamais totalement remise de la trahison de James. Je ne veux plus m'engager. Je ne voulais pas venir au week-end organisé par les jumeaux Hale car je me sentirais de trop, malgré la promesse d'Alice que non.

**- Alors comme ça Bella, finalement tu viens ? C'est super ! **Son sourire éclatant me rassura un peu. Jazz était visiblement heureux que je me joigne à eux. Pas qu'il ne m'apprécie pas, seulement j'ai cette impression que je ne serai pas à ma place. Bon, j'achève sur mes états d'âme avec cette rubrique. Je lui répondis tout de même :

**- Oui, impossible de dire non à Alice, tu le sais bien. **Il se mit à rire fortement.

**- C'est vrai, mais elle est toujours de bon conseil. **Et sur cela, il coula un regard complice à sa petite amie. Je fronçais les sourcils. Me cachaient-ils quelque chose ?

O

O

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de les questionner que mon frère arriva avec une feuille dans les mains et son sac de cours ouvert, suspendu à son épaule.

**- Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie !** Sa voix en aurait presque été comique, s'il n'avait pas l'air si sérieux (ou inquiet tout dépend du point de vue).

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? **

**- J'ai un énorme problème. Vous savez l'exposé que le prof de bio nous a donné à faire pour demain. Eh bah. . . je m'en sors pas, j'ai besoin que vous me disiez si mon devoir tient la route, dîtes moi franchement, mais vraiment franchement, ce que vous en pensez parce que je suis pas satisfait du tout, et en plus c'est à l'oral et il faut que je m'entraîne devant quelqu'un et pas seulement devant ma glace. **Je me retins de justesse de rire devant l'image d'un Emmett s'entraînant face à un miroir.

**- Respire Emmett, **recommanda Jasper, toujours aussi pragmatique. Emmett s'exécuta, tenant toujours sa feuille devant lui comme si elle allait se transformer d'un moment à l'autre en serpents venimeux.

**- Allez, commence, on t'écoute, **essayai-je de l'encourager malgré tout. Il se racla la gorge, se redressa et nous observa pour voir si nous étions pleinement attentifs. On devait présenter un drôle de tableau, nous trois, assis sur le banc, pendus à ses lèvres et lui se tenant debout devant son public comme s'il allait tenir le discours de sa vie. Il commença à lire, haussant la voix pour couvrir le brouhaha des autres élèves. Le sujet portait sur la circulation et les variations de la pression sanguine.

Au bout de 5 minutes, il termina, visiblement impatient de savoir notre jugement. Pour moi, c'était un très bon travail, un vrai spécialiste du sang. Emmett sous ses airs espiègles cache un très grand discernement. Alice prit la parole en première :

**- C'est très bien Emmett.** J'enchaînai :

**- C'est du bon boulot. T'as pas à t'inquiéter. **Jasper se gratta la gorge tout en réfléchissant.

**- C'est vrai que c'est un bon devoir mais tu devrais élaborer ta conclusion, à mon avis.**

C'est exact, je n'avais pas vu ce détail. Emmett regarda sa copie double et la retourna en s'exclamant :

**- Attends, la suite est là, j'avais mis un obélix pourtant. **Je tournai la tête à droite pour voir Alice et levai légèrement les yeux pour apercevoir Jasper. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

Puis la lumière se fit dans nos regards. Nous éclatâmes de rires. Emmett tapa du pied comme un gamin capricieux.

**- Pff Vous êtes pas sympas là, pas besoin de se moquer, si c'est si nul que ça, pas besoin de tourner autour du pot, dîtes-le et pis c'est tout ! **Jasper se reprit le premier, Alice et moi étant trop occupées à essayer de rester sur le banc malgré nos tremblements dû à notre fou rire.

**- C'est pas ça Emmett. On te l'a dit, ton devoir est bien. Seulement, on ne dit pas un obélix mais une astérix. **Il parut vexé pendant un moment puis se mit à rire avec nous.

**- Donc je suis un cerveau d'élite ? **Nous levâmes les yeux en parfaite synchronisation devant sa réplique, mal placée après sa précédente gaffe mais lâchâmes quand même un « oui » commun qui fit apparaître un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Jasper changea radicalement de sujet et nous informa que son cousin lui a téléphoné tout à l'heure et qu'il sera là ce week-end.

**- Chouette, chouette** -Alice tapait dans ses mains, enthousiaste- **je vais enfin connaître ton cousin, comment il s'appelle déjà ?**

**- Edward. On ne le voit pas souvent, il est en Angleterre pour ses études mais là, il revient pour au moins deux semaines. **Jasper coula le même regard complice à Alice que plutôt. Elle se redressa comme électrocutée puis dévisagea Jasper avec des yeux ronds. Elle se tourna lentement vers moi et me fit un clin d'oeil qu'elle voulait discret. A-t-elle conscience d'avoir lamentablement échoué ?

Je la regardais, surprise, et mimais un "quoi ?" avec mes lèvres. Mais pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules, désinvolte(?), mais son regard était tout sauf désinvolte. Elle partit en direction du parking avec Jasper.

**- C'était quoi ça ? **Je me tournai vers Emmett qui fixait les deux amoureux s'éloigner.

**- Si seulement je savais Emmett, si seulement !**

O

O

Le lendemain, nous étions vendredi. Nous devions partir le soir même, passer prendre Rosalie chez elle et partir dans leur maison de campagne pour un week-end de folie, dixit ma démente de sœur. Jasper sera déjà sur place pour accueillir son cousin qui doit arriver avant nous. Je sentais l'impatience me gagner et je grognais contre celle qui avait finalement déteint sur moi et qui m'avait atteinte avec sa propre hâte. La fille à côté de moi me toisa, méprisante. C'est vrai que grogner en plein cours est un peu étrange dirons nous.

Et malheureusement le cours ne faisait que commencer. Ensuite, il ne me resterait plus qu'à survivre au sport ainsi que d'épargner ceux se trouvant dans un périmètre trop proche de moi. Je vis un projectile atterrir sur ma table et constata à l'écriture un peu désordonnée, semblable à la mienne, que l'assaillant n'était autre que mon frère, situé derrière moi, à droite et que le projectile était un bout de papier :

_J'ai prévu une surprise pour Jasper et Alice * sourire sournois*_

Je pris peur. Avec lui, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. J'écrivis ma réponse rapidement et lui renvoya quand le prof, qui parlait de je ne sais quoi (il est déconseillé de copier ce comportement inacceptable), se tourna vers le tableau. Mon frère devait être en train de lire :

_J'espère que tu as conscience que tes surprises finissent toujours mal. Surtout pour toi._

J'entendis un grognement. C'est tout simplement de famille, me dis-je. La fille qui s'était retournée vers mon frère pour ensuite me dévisager, pensait sûrement la même chose vu son expression dédaigneuse. Une nouvelle attaque m'atteint en pleine tête, avec une violence évidente. Manifestement, mon allusion ne lui a pas plu.

_Idiote ! Je suis ravi de voir la confiance que ma sœur m'accorde. __Le sourire sournois, c'était du flan. _

_Crois-moi, ils vont adorer. __Je vois déjà d'ici les yeux humides d'Alice et le sourire ému de Jasper._

Je soupirai, à quoi bon argumenter avec lui, de toute façon, il la fera sa « surprise », même avec l'aide de personne. Mais s'il me mettait dans la confidence c'est que j'avais un rôle à jouer dans son plan. Et peut-être que j'arriverai à le retenir d'aller trop loin. Donc c'est pourquoi je répondis :

_Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ?_

Sa réponse ne tarda pas :

_Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ;-) _

_Tu devras juste occuper Alice et Jasper le temps que Rose et moi transformions le salon._

Donc Rose était au courant, je pouvais souffler. Je lui faisais confiance pour canaliser l'esprit débordant de mon frère. Mais ? Transformer le salon ? Je me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien préparer. Je mis la preuve de notre comportement indiscipliné, autrement dit le bout de papier, dans ma trousse. Je me retournai vers lui, les yeux remplis de questions. Il me sourit d'un air énigmatique pour me faire comprendre : t'en sauras pas plus. Je grognais et m'en rendis compte trop tard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que j'allais me transformer en animal ?

Ma voisine, Jessica si je me rappelle bien, me lança un « Chut! J'essaye de suivre le cours ». C'est vrai que je devrais peut-être suivre son exemple.

O

O

La sonnerie sonna enfin et je partis pour le gymnase en espérant ne pas causer un accident comme d'habitude. En sortant du vestiaire, au côté de Rose, j'entendis le prof nous annoncer que nous commençons aujourd'hui le volley. Je traînai encore plus les pieds. Rosalie m'empoigna le bras pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir en courant vers la porte de sortie. Elle était si près !

**- Allez Bella, courage ! Ce n'est qu'une heure !**

**- Si tu savais le nombre de choses qui peuvent se passer en une heure quand il y a dans l'équation un ballon, un filet et des gens avec moi au milieu.**

Elle soupira, désespérée. J'essayais finalement de savoir ce qu'était la fameuse surprise dont Emmett m'avait parlée. Cependant sans grands résultats car Rose était aussi muette qu'une tombe. Elle me lança juste un « tu découvriras de quoi il en retourne en même temps qu'Alice et Jasper » en partant à l'autre bout du terrain. Le cours se déroulait anormalement bien. Ça m'inquiétait.

Soudain, je fus surprise par un ballon venant de je ne sais où qui entra trop précipitamment dans mon champ de vision. J'eu le réflexe de me protéger le visage avec les bras. L'agresseur rebondit et percuta le dos de la fille qui était à côté de moi au cours d'avant. Parfait ! Les Swan sont vengés !

Après ça, aucun accident notoire n'était à déclarer. Pas non plus besoin de préciser que je risquais de virer au bleu d'ici peu au niveau des bras et même des jambes. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait mon affaire en pratiquant du volley, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais heureusement ma pénitence se termina assez rapidement et je me dirigeai vers la jeep d'Emmett pour attendre ce dernier, ma sœur y était déjà.

O

O

Quelques minutes après, nous étions garés devant l'allée qui menait à la porte de notre maison, sous les ordres d'Alice qui nous priait ou non, plutôt nous ordonnait de faire le plus vite possible. J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Emmett. A chaque fois, c'est elle qu'il faut attendre.

Je n'eus pas le temps de poser un pied dans la maison que je me sentis voler. Mon frère m'avait prise dans ses bras et courait pour monter les escaliers. J'eus à peine le temps de voir Alice, choquée, sur le pas de la porte. Il me jeta littéralement dans ma chambre et je remerciai toutes les divinités qui voudraient bien m'entendre d'avoir mit le lit sur ma trajectoire. J'entendis la porte claquer brutalement. Et mon frère me cria à travers la porte :

**- Enff … hou, Enferrr - oi … hou. Enferme-toi, **réussit-il enfin à me conseiller. Il était essoufflé, évidemment j'ai beau ne peser que 55 kilos et mon frère, faire 1.95 mètres, courir dans les escaliers avec cette charge était un exercice difficile. Il mit un certain temps avant de recommencer à parler :

**- Tu aurais vu ce regard. Vraiment flippant ! **Une pause où je pus entendre les pas de quelqu'un qui montait l'escalier. **Je me sacrifie pour toi p'tite sœur. **Quoi ? ? ?

**- EMMETT JASON SWAN ! Ne me dis pas que tu viens de m'empêcher de faire la valise de Bella ! **Instantanément, je compris ce que voulait dire Emmett par je me sacrifie pour toi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer ! Malgré les coups énergiques portaient à ma porte, je fis la sourde oreille. Le silence se fit enfin derrière ma porte, précédé par des enjambées à petite amplitude et une autre, plus grande, qui s'éloignaient au bout du couloir.

Je soufflai de soulagement puis me relevai du lit pour ouvrir mon armoire. Après avoir mis tout ce dont j'aurai besoin dans mon sac, je décidai de sortir en terrain ennemi. Je scrutai le couloir : le chemin était libre.

Je filai en douce mais néanmoins hâtivement vers la salle de bain où je pris mon nécessaire de toilettes. J'allai sortir, toujours aussi prudemment quand je perçus un hurlement qui venait de … de ma chambre ? Cette fois je courus le plus vite possible pour trouver une Alice en train de dépouiller mon sac. Emmett arriva et soupira pour lui-même :

**- J'en reviens pas, je me décarcasse pour lui laisser son libre-arbitre et elle trouve le moyen d'oublier de fermer sa porte à clé. **Il secoua la tête, désabusé, et s'en alla vers sa chambre sans un regard envers ma pauvre personne. Alice persiflait contre mes vêtements ( en des termes plus inconvenants ). Je soupirai de dépit, j'avais laissé passer ma chance.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, je me retrouvai adossée au véhicule d'Emmett avec mon ( énorme ) sac dans les mains. J'attendais, sous des mots peu corrects de la part du propriétaire de ce foutu petit coffre, que ce dernier réussisse à enfin caser toutes les valises d'Alice. Après avoir accompli son dur labeur, ma valise tassée par-dessus avec la sienne, il s'essuya le front avec le dessus de sa main tout en s'appuyant contre sa voiture.

**- Punaise ! T'es obligée de prendre tout ces trucs. On part que deux jours j'te rappelle.**

**- Je sais mais tout ces trucs, comme tu dis, sont NE-CES-SAI-RES ! **Elle articula ostensiblement le dernier mot pour bien se faire comprendre. Mais vu le changement qui se passa sur le visage d'Emmett, je changeai d'avis pour « faire passer un message ». Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Déjà hier avec Jasper pour qui Alice est de bon conseil ( ça n'engage que lui ). J'ouvris la bouche mais n'eus pas le temps de sortir le moindre son puisque Alice tapa dans ses mains en s'écriant sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune opposition :

**- En voiture ! **Je montai à l'arrière ainsi qu'Alice. Rose devra monter au côté du conducteur pour indiquer la route. Devant la maison de Rosalie, mon frère klaxonna pour lui signaler notre présence.

**- Très classe, Emmett. **Rose sortit et alla directement à l'arrière de la voiture pour poser sa valise avec les nôtres. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de l'arrêter que nos bagages tombèrent à ses pieds. Elle releva la tête vers nous et haussa les épaules, immunisée par des années auprès de nous. Au final, après qu'Emmett est refait son dur labeur, je pris le dernier sac et le mis à mes côtés. Une fois tout le monde à bord, nous partîmes pour 3 heures de trajet. Jasper étant parti il y a environ 4 heures pour passer prendre en chemin son cousin à l'aéroport, il doit déjà être sur place.

O

O

Voilà comment j'en suis arrivée là, à encore regarder le paysage défilé après avoir détourné mon regard de ma sœur. Je dois m'être endormie puisque je sens quelqu'un me secouer délicatement, accompagné d'une douce voix.

**- Allez Belly, c'est l'heure de se réveiller. **

J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur Emmett qui m'aide ensuite à sortir de la voiture. Le brouillard du sommeil, loin de mon esprit désormais, je m'extasie devant la beauté de la maison (lien sur profil). Un « chalet » en bois. Des immenses vitres promettent un intérieur lumineux. Des escaliers en pierre montrent le chemin vers l'entrée. Je me précipite, au côté d'Alice, vers la porte d'entrée, impatientes que nous sommes à découvrir l'intérieur.

Après avoir ouvert la lourde porte, je constate que du sol au plafond, un bois clair domine. C'est spacieux tout en demeurant chaleureux. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici, finalement. Ma sœur me sourit, complice. Elle aussi est sous le charme. Je vois Jasper qui était en train de lire un roman se lever pour nous accueillir dans son humble demeure, d'après ses propres mots. Puis il se penche pour embrasser Alice. Je détourne la tête pour leur laisser de l'intimité et me replonge dans la contemplation du chalet.

**- Alors où est mon cher cousin ? **s'exclame Rosalie en arrivant enfin dans la pièce principale ( qui sert aussi d'entrée ). Emmett la suit, portant à lui tout seul les bagages de tout le monde.

Me vient à l'esprit la curiosité de savoir comment il arrive à accomplir cet exploit, quand je me dis que de l'aide ne lui serait pas de trop. J'arrive près de lui à temps pour rattraper une des valises d'Alice qui fait un bruit bizarre. Une sorte de tintements de ferrailles. C'est supposé être des vêtements ça ? Je fronce les sourcils et Emmett me regarde comme paniqué? Je ne peux aller au bout de ma réflexion que Jasper annonce :

**- L'avion d'Edward a énormément de retard. A tel point qu'il m'a informé qu'il arrivera dans la nuit et qu'il se débrouillera avec un taxi pour le trajet. **Bon et bien on ne sera que 5 pour dîner comme ça. Il est déjà tard donc nous ne traînons pas et passons à table dès que c'est prêt. Nous en profitons pour prévoir le planning des deux prochains jours. Après avoir débarrasser et laver la vaisselle en parfaite coopération avec les autres, la fatigue me rattrape. Et visiblement je ne suis pas la seule vu le bâillement de Rose. Ma sœur dort déjà à moitié dans les bras de Jazz. Il la prend dans ses bras et monte les escaliers puis disparaît hors de notre vue.

**- Bella, ta chambre est aussi à l'étage. Dernière porte à droite. **J'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure que leur chambre à eux était au rez-de-chaussée.

**- Ok ! J'y vais tout de suite, je tombe de fatigue, **je soupire.

**- Bonne nuit ! Et fais comme chez toi demain, si tu te lèves avant tout le monde. **Je souris en me souvenant que Rose déteste le matin. Il ne faut surtout pas l'énerver quand elle vient à peine de se lever. Alors que je suis tout le contraire. Je lance un « bonne nuit » tout en m'élançant dans les escaliers et en prenant ma valise au passage.

J'ouvre la porte de la/ma chambre, presque timidement. Comme le reste du chalet, le bois est très présent. Un imposant lit trône en face de la porte. Je ne prends pas la peine d'inspecter le reste de la pièce, savoir où est le lit est amplement suffisant pour l'instant. En avançant vers ce dernier, une latte du plancher, dissimulée sous une descente de lit mœlleuse, grince. Je me retiens de frissonner : c'est un bruit que je déteste. La douche sera pour demain. Je me change rapidement et m'installe dans ce lit confortable.

Je voyage entre sommeil et lucidité pendant je ne sais combien de minutes, ou peut-être d'heures ? car malgré la fatigue, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Etre dans une pièce, plongée dans la pénombre, que je ne connais que depuis peu de temps me donne la chair de poule. Et mon angoisse s'accentue quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir doucement dans un grincement menaçant.

O

O

_Alors qui cela peut-il bien être ? _

_Je suis sûre que vous avez toutes la bonne réponse._

_J'ignore quand je posterai la suite mais assurément bientôt._

O

_Vos reviews sont ma seule récompense :)_

O


	2. Un Voyage Interminable

O

Salut ! Voici un chapitre qui n'était pas du tout prévu.

Mais j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour vous concocter ce **point de vue Edward**.

O

Merci à ma beta, alias ma sœur.

Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-Bonne Lecture-

O

**Un Week-end Surprenant**

**Chapitre 2**

O

Le réveil sonne et après que ce dernier ait promptement traversé la pièce, le silence ne vient toujours pas. C'est quoi ce foutu bruit ?

J'ai à peine le temps de me rendre compte que ce bruit est émit par mon téléphone que le silence surgit enfin. Impossible de se rendormir maintenant. J'étouffe un juron dans mon oreiller. Sans mon café du matin, je suis plus que grognon. La seule personne qui me comprend est ma cousine. Sur ce point, elle est pire que moi.

Je me lève finalement et sort de la douce chaleur confortable de mes couvertures. Je tombe sur la magnifique vue de Londres que la baie vitrée me dévoile. Sous ce spectacle, je ne regrette pas d'être venu ici pour poursuivre mes études et avoir quitté mon pays natal, deux ans plus tôt. Bien que ma famille me manque et que je leur manque (Ma mère me le répète toujours quand je suis au téléphone avec elle), c'était la meilleur solution pour mon avenir.

Mais aujourd'hui je rentre au bercail pour deux semaines.

La capitale encore endormie est un panorama splendide qui me donne du courage pour me préparer malgré qu'il soit - je regarde en direction du réveil et me souviens qu'il a fait les frais de mon attitude grincheuse du matin. Je prends mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure et me souviens que j'ai un appel en absence.

Je peste contre celui qui a osé me réveiller à 3 heures du matin. Je compose le numéro de mes parents. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, la douce voix de ma mère retentit :

**- Allô**

**- Maman … **elle me coupe :

**- Je suis vraiment désolée Edward, je me suis souvenue du décalage horaire que trop tard. **

Là-bas, il doit être environ 18 heures.

**- C'est pas grave de toute façon il faut bien que je prépare mes valises, **elle me coupe encore mais par un cri strident cette fois. J'éloigne mon portable de mon oreille endolorie.

**- C'est super, mon chéri. **

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je déteste quand elle m'appelle « mon chéri ». Mais en même temps, je pense que ça me manquerai si elle arrêtait. Contradictoire vous dîtes ?

**- Je suis tellement heureuse ! ! Tu nous manques. **

Je fais l'impasse sur sa dernière phrase. Comme je le pensais plutôt, elle me le répète à chaque fois. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour me faire culpabiliser.

D'ailleurs elle a été la première à m'encourager dans ma décision. Seulement ma mère a tendance à faire part de ses sentiments facilement.

**- Comment ça va à la maison ?**

**- Tout va bien ici. Ton père travaille toujours comme un forcené, mais ça lui plaît alors. **

A son ton, je devine très clairement qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel comme si cela l'exaspérée alors que son sourire attendri doit être présent.

**- Ça m'étonne pas de lui. Au fait pourquoi tu as essayé de m'appeler ?**

**- Pour prendre de tes nouvelles et pour confirmer ta venue. Oh tant que j'y pense ton cousin est passé à la maison hier après-midi. Il m'a prévenue qu'il partait avec ses amis dans la maison de campagne de ton oncle. Il leur prête. **

Ses amis ? Cela doit être Emmett, Alice et ma Bella. _Ta Bella?_ Ma conscience, avec ses gants de boxe professionnel, me corrige violemment, dans tout les sens du terme.

Ma mère continue de sa voix joyeuse sans ressentir mon trouble :

**- Appelle-le et dis lui que tu viens. Ils seront tous ravis je suis sûre.**

**- Maman ! Je vais pas m'inviter quand même !**

**- Ils en seront heureux j'te dis. Appelle-le. **

Je soupire et lui promets de le faire juste après.

**- Au revoir mon chéri. **

Elle en remet une couche. C'est vrai qu'après tout je ne lui ai jamais dit que ça m'embêtait qu'elle me nomme « mon chéri ».

**- Au revoir maman, à ce soir. Enfin demain soir pour toi.**

**- Non Edward, à lundi. Ce week-end tu vas avec tes cousins. **

Et sur ce, elle raccroche. Je repose mon téléphone et hésite à aller me recoucher, parce qu'après tout j'ai largement le temps pour être à l'aéroport.

Mon avion ne décolle qu'à 14H30.

O

O

Je décide somme toute d'appeler Jasper comme je l'ai promis à ma charmante mais néanmoins diabolique de mère.

**- Salut Ed', ici ton cousin préféré ! **il chuchote malgré l'enthousiasme dans sa voix.

**- Salut Jazz. Euh … Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu chuchotes ?**

**- Je suis en train de rêver. Donc je décroche, mais je chuchote parce que mon prof me fait flipper. Même en rêve. **

Il atteint le summum de l'incompréhensible.

**- Serais-tu devenu fou pendant mon absence ?**

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu-** une voix grave l'interrompt :

**- Monsieur Hale, votre comportement est inacceptable. Veuillez poser ce téléphone immédiatement. **

J'entends des rires et Jasper déglutir péniblement. Mais il prend le temps de me répondre.

**- Je te rappelle. Si je suis toujours vivant.**

Je m'allonge sur mon lit pour réfléchir.

J'ai une famille de dingue, ça, je le sais depuis qu'à l'âge de 6 ans, deux pères Noël ont débarqués parce que mon père et mon oncle ont été incapable de se comprendre correctement au téléphone.

Mais là, cette conversation est franchement étrange. Surtout venant de mon cousin qui est le plus sérieux d'entre nous. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, mon portable sonne.

Sachant qui m'appelle je demande tout de suite :

**- C'était quoi ton délire sur ton rêve ?**

**- Désolé Ed'. Je suis fatigué en ce moment, je débloque donc quand j'ai vu ton nom s'afficher, j'ai cru rêver. Ça fait 2 mois que tu ne m'avais pas contacté. **

J'éclate de rire mais me sens un peu coupable.

**- Désolé, seulement je croule sous le boulot donc … **

Je change de sujet car ça devient embarrassant. Je me sens fautif de délaisser ma famille, mais je compte bien remédier à ça ce week-end.

Si ma présence est confirmée.

**- Sinon ton terrible prof t'as puni ?**

**- Tu parles, j'ai dû négocier pour pas qu'il m'envoie chez le directeur. Comme je suis un élève sérieux en temps normal, il me fait juste cadeau de deux heures de colle lundi soir. **

Je sens dans sa voix tout l'accablement qu'il éprouve, Jasper tient à avoir un dossier scolaire irréprochable.

**- Encore désolé **- rechangement de sujet - **Au fait si je t'appelle à la base c'est parce que ma mère m'a prévenu de ta sortie avec tes amis et elle s'est dit que peut-être je… **

Je n'ose pas finir ma phrase, j'ai l'impression de m'inviter.

**- Que peut-être tu pourrais venir. C'est FAN-TA-STI-QUE ! Rose sera impatiente de te voir et puis Alice veut à tout prix te rencontrer. **

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude et demande d'une voix incertaine :

**- En parlant de ça, est-ce qu'Elle sera là ? **

Jazz sait très bien de qui je veux parler. Il est le seul à le savoir. Quoique sa petite amie pourrait être au courant vu qu'ils se disent tout.

**- Oui elle sera là. Elle refuse mais, au moment même où je te parle, elle est avec Alice. Sa mission est de la pousser à accepter car sa présence est indispensable pour notre plan. Alors tu viens toujours ? **

Je souffle. En serai-je capable alors qu'Elle sera présente ? Car je n'en doute pas, d'après ce que j'en sais, on ne dit jamais non à Alice.

Et puis la curiosité de savoir de quel plan il parle ainsi que l'espoir que j'entends dans sa voix ont raison de moi :

**- Ouais, je viens.**

**- C'est cool mec. Je passerai te prendre, j'ai pas cours demain après-midi. A quelle heure atterrit ton avion ? Aéroport de Seattle, c'est bien ça ?**

**- Oui c'est ça, à 15H30. J'ai hâte d'être avec vous. **

**- Nous aussi. Je dois te laisser, je vois Alice qui me fait signe que sa mission est accomplie. Je me dépêche avant qu'elle ne tombe. **

Tomber ? Quel genre de signe ça peut être ?

**- Vous ne pouvez pas faire dans la facilité ?**

**- Bien sûr que non. **Je le vois hausser les épaules d'évidence aussi nettement que s'il se trouvait devant moi. **Moins c'est discret, plus c'est discret. Tu comprends ?**

**- Mouais. Ciao.**

**- Bye.**

O

O

Je prends mon temps pour faire mes valises. Je ne veux rien oublier. Une fois satisfait de mon travail, je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Sous l'eau chaude caressant ma peau tendue, je repense à ce que vient de me confirmer Jazz : Isabella sera là. Rose et Jasper me parlent tellement de leurs petits amis et de la sœur de ces derniers que j'ai l'impression de les connaître sans même les avoir rencontrés. Un jour, par e-mail, j'ai reçu une photo de l'une de leur soirée et j'ai tout de suite su qui était qui.

L'eau commence à me détendre peu à peu. En voyant le ravissant visage de Bella encadré par ses cheveux d'une couleur semblable à ses magnifiques yeux chocolats, j'en eu le souffle coupé. Je me suis immédiatement traité de crétin pour cette stupide réaction mais cette attirance était bien là.

Et elle est restée à chaque fois que je vois cette photo ou celles qui ont suivies. Sur chacune, elle affiche un petit air timide comme si elle était prise en photo contre son gré.

Peut-on être ensorcelé par une personne que l'on n'a jamais vu en chair et en os ? Pire, peut-on être ensorcelé par une personne sans que cette dernière n'en ai conscience ? Pour moi la réponse est manifestement oui. Et je panique à l'idée de me retrouver face à elle.

Comment réagirai-je ? C'est la grande question, à laquelle je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse.

Je sursaute quand l'eau froide me renvoie au moment présent. Je coupe l'eau et sort rapidement. Je questionne mon reflet embué. Prendrai-je la fuite ou serai-je capable de défier cette attraction ? D'ailleurs, aurai-je envie de la défier ? Je souffle comme déçu de ne pas entendre de réponse et m'habille confortablement pour endurer le long voyage qui m'attend.

O

O

Je somnole devant la télé jusqu'à ce que mon ventre se manifeste. Étant donné mon voyage de deux semaines, j'ai pris la peine de vider mon frigo. Je descends au coin de la rue où une boulangerie se dresse fièrement.

De retour dans mon appartement, je me dépêche de manger et de régler les derniers détails car il est déjà midi et demi. Une main sur la poignée, les clés dans l'autre et mon sac de voyage sur l'épaule, je scrute mon petit chez moi.

J'appréhende ce week-end et plus particulièrement la rencontre avec Bella. J'ignore moi-même ce que je veux. J'inspire fermement et clôs la porte de mon refuge. Le moment venu pour réfléchir à tout ça arrivera bien assez tôt. Après une heure dans un taxi ralenti par les embouteillages de Londres, j'arrive à destination.

Une fois toutes les formalités effectuées, j'attends patiemment de pouvoir embarquer. Les minutes passent avec une lenteur mortelle. Les gens autour de moi arrivent et partent sans cesse.

A 17H00 alors que je commence à me lasser de tourner en ronds depuis trois heures, la voix grésillante provenant des haut-parleurs annonce que l'avion que je dois emprunter ne pourra pas décoller avant une durée indéterminée. Je me retiens d'exploser et m'affale sur leur chaise inconfortable.

Je sors mon téléphone de la poche de mon jeans et compose le dernier numéro appelé, autrement dit celui de mon cousin. Sa voix ensommeillée m'agresse :

**- Peu importe qui est au bout du fil, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me réveiller sinon je hanterai vos pires cauchemars ! ! **

Un rapide calcul m'apprend qu'il est 8 heures là-bas.

**- Eh Jazz te fous pas de moi, tu devrais déjà être debout pour aller en cours. **

**- Hein ? Quoi ? **

J'entends des bruits de draps plissés puis des pas précipités. Après un juron, il reprend à mon adresse :

- **Tu me sauves la vie, ma propre famille m'a abandonné. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?**

**- Mon avion est immobilisé pour une durée indéterminée. Je serai jamais sur place pour 15H30. J'ignore même totalement pour quelle heure j'y serai donc vas-y directement. Je me débrouillerai. **

Pendant mon mini monologue, je perçois des bruits m'indiquant que mon interlocuteur se prépare en toute hâte tout en lâchant des hum hum à chaque phrase.

**- Ok, sinon tu m'appelles deux heures avant ton atterrissage et je viendrai te chercher. **

En même temps de la voix de mon cousin, celle des haut-parleurs retentit à nouveau pour avertir que le décollage de mon avion est prévu à 21H30.

**- Jazz, c'est pas la peine. Je viens de savoir l'heure de mon décollage et j'arriverai vers 22H30, je veux pas te déranger. Tu auras déjà conduit 3 trois heures pendant la journée. Donc je prendrai certainement un taxi. **

Je le sens se presser de plus en plus.

**- T'es sûr ? **

J'acquiesce.

**- Tu arriveras dans la nuit donc on se verra demain matin. Faut pas que j'arrive en retard, j'ai le même prof qu'hier tu te souviens et il me fait vraiment flipper. **

Un bruit de verre cassé m'agresse les oreilles.

**- Merde ! Rose va me tuer. Où est-ce que je pourrais cacher ça ? **

Toute la panique contenu dans sa voix le distrait assez pour qu'il puisse faire retomber quelque chose.

**- Re-merde ! Si c'est pas ma mère qui me tue en première. Tu connais l'adresse donc pas de problème, ta chambre est à l'étage, dernière porte à droite.**

Partant du principe que seule la dernière phrase m'est adressé, je le salue et raccroche pour le laisser face à ses problèmes familiaux et scolaires. Et c'est partie pour 4H30 d'attente. J'ai vaguement l'impression d'avoir passer ma journée à calculer des horaires. Je mets mes écouteurs et ferme les yeux au son de Debussy.

O

O

Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi et je sens son regard me fixer, me mettant mal à l'aise. Je serai même pas surpris de trouver une bimbo avec son tour de poitrine plus gros que son Q.I. Je sursaute en sentant une main ( tout sauf féminine ) se poser délicatement sur ma cuisse. Je rouvre brutalement les yeux pour tomber sur un sourire charmeur collé sur un visage d'homme.

**- Salut beau gosse. Je t'ai remarqué depuis un bon bout de temps et je me disais puisque, apparemment, tu prends le même avion que moi, qu'on pourrait passer le temps ensemble.**

J'ouvre la bouche pour refuser poliment mais aucun son ne veut sortir. Je me décale subtilement vers la gauche pour m'éloigner mais il suit mon mouvement en resserrant sa prise sur ma cuisse.

La fameuse voix sortant des haut-parleurs informe que les passagers à destination de Seattle doivent embarquer. C'est la première fois que je suis content de l'entendre celle-là. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tant d'heures s'étaient déjà écoulées. Je fais un sourire d'excuse à cet homme qui affiche une mine déçue.

Au plus profond de moi, je me sens flatté mais en aucun je ne l'avouerai à qui que ce soit. Et bizarrement, je le préfère à une bimbo. Ces dernières sont collantes et ne comprennent pas que je ne suis pas intéressé. Ma conscience me gifle pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui quand l'image de Bella s'impose à moi.

Je le perds de vue dans la file d'attente. Après encore quelques minutes, je suis enfin à bord de cet avion attendu avec désespoir. En allant à ma place, je croise le regard de celui qui m'a dragué, je détourne immédiatement la tête et m'installe à ma place qui est raisonnablement éloignée de la sienne.

O

O

10 heures de vol, c'est long. Alors mon esprit en profite pour rêvasser à des choses futiles. Les nuages défilent à la même allure que mes pensées. Je les vois sans vraiment les voir.

Mon esprit s'arrête enfin sur quelque chose de captivant qui porte le nom exquis de Bella.

J'ignore d'où me vient cette fascination pour une femme à laquelle je n'ai jamais adressé la parole. Je m'imagine sa voix, elle doit être douce et harmonieuse. Depuis quelques mois maintenant ( en fait depuis que j'ai vu cette photo dangereuse ) quand je drague une fille je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la comparer à Bella.

Elles étaient toutes, soit trop grande, soit trop petite, soit trop blonde, soit trop pas assez Bella. Et ça m'énervait. J'ai cru devenir fou jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à accepter l'inacceptable : Bella retient mon cœur sans même le savoir.

A partir de là, ça a été le calme plat. De toute façon, je me concentre sur mes études avant tout. Mais ma frustration est au plus haut point.

Pendant ce week-end, si elle ressent cette passion, il se passera quelque chose entre nous, j'en suis convaincu. Et je ne veux pas déterminer quel est ce quelque chose pour l'instant.

Si jamais elle reste indifférente, j'en prendrai inévitablement un coup. Mais au moins pourrai-je revenir à ma vie d'avant. Cette dernière hypothèse me semble tellement fausse qu'une détermination encore inconnue m'anime : je vais faire tout mon possible pour que Bella ressente cette même attirance. Et advienne que pourra.

O

O

L'avion amorce sa descente comme pour m'encourager vers mon but. Je trouve étrangement vite un taxi. Le chalet se situe à un quart d'heure d'Ellensburg, un petite ville de 15 000 habitants. Le frère de ma mère, Eléazar, l'a acheté il y a quelques années pour y habiter pendant ses vacances. Des tonnes de souvenirs sont présents entre les murs de ce chalet. Et j'espère en rajouter des merveilleux ce week-end.

La trajet me coûte une fortune, mais je suis arrivé à bon port après des heures d'attente et d'appréhension aussi. Mais cela sera pour demain que j'aurai à affronter le trio infernal, d'après les mots de ma cousine. La clé sous le paillasson se retrouve vite dans la serrure, à l'intérieur. Je regarde l'horloge et remarque qu'il est minuit.

Le silence règne en maître et je monte les escaliers le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller les occupants. Je rentre toujours aussi prudemment dans ma chambre, un peu comme si quelque chose va me sauter dessus. Je souris à ma pensée absurde.

Les pièces sont toutes aménagées sur le même schéma donc je me dirige directement vers le lit. Une latte du plancher grince et je ne fais qu'un pas avant qu'un choc brutal au visage me fasse reculer. Mes mains vont d'elles-mêmes se poser sur mon nez, là où la douleur est la plus importante.

La seule pensée que j'ai à ce moment précis, c'est qu'au final, ma supposition n'était pas si absurde que ça : quelque chose m'a réellement sauté dessus. Et l'identification de mon agresseur ne tarde pas :

**- EMMETT ! ! ! ! !**

O

O

_La suite arrive bientôt _

_Ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Bella sera pour le prochain chapitre._

_O_

_Une review ?_

_O_


	3. Une Réaction Incontrôlable

O

Salut !

Aujourd'hui vous saurez enfin ce qu'a pensé Bella de la visite nocturne d'Edward.

Ainsi que le lendemain matin.

O

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews !

Merci à ma beta, alias ma Big sister.

Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-Bonne Lecture-

O

**Un Week-end Surprenant**

**Chapitre 3**

O

_O_O_O_O_

Je voyage entre sommeil et lucidité pendant je ne sais combien de minutes, ou peut-être d'heures ? Car malgré la fatigue, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Etre dans une pièce, plongée dans la pénombre, que je ne connais que depuis peu de temps me donne la chair de poule. Et mon angoisse s'accentue quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir doucement dans un grincement menaçant.

_O_O_O_O_

Je me pétrifie, remontant légèrement les draps comme pour me protéger. _Idiote ! ! Réagis Bon Sang ! _Je me penche le plus discrètement possible vers ma table de chevet, parce qu'après tout rien ne me dit que ce psychopathe sait que je suis là. Je suis la dernière chambre et peut-être qu'il a déjà « rendu visite » aux autres. Je respire laborieusement sous l'image que mon cerveau me force à créer et à fixer comme pour me la graver définitivement sous les yeux.

Quand je panique, j'ai tendance à exagérer les choses et là, je suis au point le plus haut de la panique supportable pour mon pauvre cœur. A tel point que j'ai l'impression de n'entendre que mon sang pulsé à mes oreilles. Est-il capable de l'entendre lui aussi ? Une théorie m'effleure l'esprit : s'il se croit seul et qu'il s'est déjà occupé des autres, alors pourquoi est-il si silencieux ? Une vague de soulagement me saisit pour ma famille mais est vite remplacée par de la panique à l'état pure.

Ma main accroche ce que j'identifie comme une lampe de chevet. Une fraction de seconde est suffisante pour me faire prendre conscience que l'attraper ferait trop de bruit. Alors je me penche un peu plus, arrive au niveau du sol et attrape ma… ma chaussure ? Ok ! Ça sera suffisant ! Armée de mon équipement douteux, je m'étonne que cela ne fasse que quelques secondes que la porte s'est ouverte. C'est fou ce que l'on peut réfléchir à toute vitesse dans ce genre de situation et pourtant avoir l'impression que le temps a ralenti sa course.

Je ferme les yeux qui ne me servent à rien dans cette pièce tellement sombre et me concentre un peu mieux sur mon agresseur. Le bruit de la latte grinçante me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Ce bruit que je déteste me sauve sûrement la vie. Et dans cette situation dramatique, l'ironie que je perçois me semble déplacée. En à peine deux secondes, interminables à mes yeux, je m'élance vers l'inconnu et le frappe au visage à l'aide de mon arme dérisoire.

Du moins, je crois toucher le visage, je n'en suis pas certaine dans ce noir complet. Un gémissement de douleur m'apprend avec satisfaction que j'ai atteint mon but. Je cours sur-le-champ et sans tomber ( Merci l'adrénaline ! ) vers la porte qui me paraît à des kilomètres. Combien de temps les autres mettront pour arriver s'ils sont toujours en vie ? Je vais le savoir immédiatement car je me mets à hurler :

**- EMMETT ! ! ! ! !**

O

O

Le couloir a des allures de refuge à cet instant, la porte en face des escaliers s'ouvre brusquement et une Alice encore ensommeillée succède à un Jasper au contraire totalement alerte. Je suis essoufflée alors que je n'ai couru que quelques mètres.

**- Bella ! ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu vas bien ? **

Jasper s'inquiète visiblement de mon état.

**- Oui ! Mais … C'est … Pas … Passé… Loin.**

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? **

Alice commence à se réveiller et prendre conscience de mon état de panique totale. Et je suis aussi surprise qu'elle de voir que je pleure. Les nerfs qui lâchent sûrement. Je ne suis vraiment pas loin d'une crise.

**- Y'a un gars dans ma chambre, … j'ai cru que… j'ai cru que vous… **

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et me blottis dans les fluets, mais cependant rassurants, bras de ma sœur. Un regard en arrière m'apprend que Jasper a disparu dans la chambre angoissante après avoir levé un sourcil d'incompréhension malgré un hochement de tête compréhensif. Totalement contradictoire cet homme ! Un hurlement de stupéfaction en sort et le temps de traverser à nouveau le couloir, ce hurlement se transforme en rires légers, complètement inconvenant pour la gravité des circonstances.

La lumière est allumée et Jasper serre d'appui pour mon agresseur qui se retrouve courbé comme si ses jambes ne le supportent plus. Ce dernier hésite entre rire et récrimination à l'adresse de Jasper. Je reporte mon attention sur ma sœur. Elle est pleinement réveillée maintenant et elle arbore son éternel visage rayonnant. Comprenant la situation plus vite que moi, elle laisse tomber son bras de ma taille et s'approche des deux hommes.

**- Bonjour ! Enfin plutôt bonne nuit. Je suis Alice.**

Tout en rigolant elle tend la main vers mon ancien agresseur qui jette un regard vers son secouriste. Ce dernier sourit complice.

**- Bonne nuit à toi aussi chère Alice. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.**

**- En bien, j'espère. **

Alice adresse un regard de désapprobation qui contraste avec son sourire, tout deux pour Jasper.

**- Mais bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui ! **répond-t-il, faussement offusqué. Ils rigolent tout trois, allégeant l'atmosphère écrasante de cette pièce.

C'est à cet instant précis alors que les retardataires arrivent enfin dans la pièce et que Rose s'élance dans les bras de son cousin que je comprends qui il est réellement. Mon frère s'approche et m'inspecte.

**- Ça va Belly ?**

**- T'inquiètes pas. C'est qu'une fausse alerte. **

Emmett m'épie comme pour trouver une trace de mensonge puis détourne son attention vers le nouvel arrivant. Ayant eu le temps de me remettre de mes émotions, une évidence s'ouvre devant moi et je m'étonne, presque indignée :

**- C'est maintenant que vous arrivez ? C'est rassurant de savoir qu'il te faut plus de 10 minutes pour venir à mon secours. **

Je sais que j'exagère sur le temps mais là encore, j'ai tendance à amplifier la réalité.

**- Vraiment désolé ! Je suis tombé en sortant de la chambre et je me suis rattrapé à la robe de chambre de Rose, la déshabillant et le temps qu'elle trouve de quoi mettre… ben nous voilà quoi !**

Je remarque par la même occasion que ma belle-sœur porte la chemise de mon frère. Rose s'est précipitamment reculée quand Edward a manifesté sa douleur.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu auras un mauvais bleu ! **

Et contre toute attente, trois regards convergent vers moi. Et je suis poussée par une force inconnue à m'approcher de celui que j'ai frappé à tort. Une fois à une distance raisonnable, je m'excuse pitoyablement en baissant le regard. Toute l'absurdité de ce qui s'est passé me fait rougir comme jamais auparavant, et c'est pas peu dire. Je suis trop honteuse d'avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un et l'excuse du « je croyais que c'était un tueur en série » me paraît tellement stupide maintenant.

En relevant les yeux, je suis entraînée dans un océan de vert. Ses yeux me dévisagent d'une façon que je n'arrive pas à identifier mais qui me fait rougir. J'aurai cru qu'il m'en voudrait mais bizarrement c'est plus de l'attendrissement que je discerne. Je déplace légèrement mes yeux vers le reste du visage et la seule pensée que m'envoie mon cerveau c'est que jamais je ne me pardonnerai d'avoir défigurer un visage comme celui-là.

Malgré des cernes violettes sous ses yeux qui continuent de me scruter, malgré la rougeur là où je l'ai visé, il est d'une beauté qui me coupe le souffle.

O

O

J'ignore combien de temps, nous sommes restés dans notre contemplation mutuelle mais quand nous en sortons enfin, Jasper a les épaules basses devant une Rosalie furieuse. Emmett s'approche de moi en fusillant du regard le dieu à mes côtés. Je lui retourne son regard pour lui faire comprendre que son attitude est inadmissible. Mais il ne me voit pas car je fais deux têtes de moins que lui.

Alice arrive à son tour près de notre petit groupe. Les menaces de Rose ressortent dans le silence du reste de l'environnement. Alice passe un bras autour de mes épaules et nous informe :

**- Jasper a annoncé à Edward que sa chambre était celle-ci alors qu'en réalité c'est celle d'en face. **

Bon à savoir ! _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bella ? _Malgré tout, je ne comprends pas en quoi cela justifie sa colère. Mais Alice continue :

**- Alors comme excuse, il a fait l'erreur de lui dire que c'est parce qu'il était distrait à trouver un moyen de cacher ses lunettes de soleil qu'il avait cassées. **

Le visage de l'ange près de moi s'illumine comme s'il comprenait de quoi Alice nous parle. _L'ange ? Tu peux pas dire Edward non ? C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle je te signale ! _Se faire engueuler par sa propre conscience est fatigant. Rose continue d'engueuler Jasper mais celui-ci, une fois la culpabilité prématurément envolée, accuse sa sœur d'être partie sans lui et de plus sans le réveiller. Sa sœur se défend en argumentant que leur mère avait besoin qu'elle la dépose à son travail car sa voiture refusait de démarrer. Et qu'elle croyait que lui de son côté était déjà en route.

Nous les regardons, blasés. Pour couper court à cette dispute, à mon avis attiser par la fatigue et l'après coup de cette peur que nous avons tous ressentis, Alice déclare que des lunettes de soleil à Forks sont aussi utile qu'une voiture pour un aveugle. Et pour ne donner raison à aucun des deux, Emmett ajoute que Jasper n'est pas arrivé en retard et donc que tout finit bien.

**- Et il est grand temps qu'on retourne se coucher, **je termine pour clore d'éventuelles objectons des jumeaux.

Ils s'aiment et ils se le montrent par des piques lancées sans prévenir mais il est presque une heure du matin et aucun d'entre nous n'est susceptible de supporter ça dans l'immédiat.

Pour ma part, je suis toujours aussi fatiguée même avec la peur ressentie plus tôt.

**- Et chacun dans sa chambre respective, **réplique mon frère, agressif, en dévisageant bien Edward pour lui faire comprendre que cela lui est particulièrement adressé.

Celui-ci lui décroche un sourire angélique à souhait, à la limite de l'insolance pour mon frère. Je souris discrètement, contente qu'il n'est pas peur de la montagne de muscles qui caractérise mon frère. _Et en quoi ça te concerne ? _Je souffle pour évacuer toute la tension des dernières minutes. Tout le monde se dirige vers la porte, les jumeaux se fusillant du regard, mon frère et ma sœur, essayant d'apaiser leur conflit. Demain ce sera comme si leur dispute n'avait même pas exister.

Edward est le dernier à quitter ma chambre. Après avoir repris son sac qui était probablement tombé pendant mon attaque, il ferme la porte, non sans m'avoir lancée un regard que je ne saurais décrypter. Je retourne vers le lit en faisant bien attention à contourner la latte qui grince. Une toute petite voix en moi se met à espérer que mes rêves soient hantés par des yeux verts.

O

O

Le lendemain matin, la maison est silencieuse. Mais c'est un silence reposant et non plus angoissant comme cette nuit. La lumière filtre à travers les volets donnant un côté rassurant à la pièce. Je me lève après mettre étirée comme un chat paresseux. Je me dirige gaiement vers la cuisine et manque de me prendre le placard près de la porte qui pour une raison inconnue est ouvert. Ce mystère est éclairci quasiment immédiatement quand une main, voulant le fermer, me tape dans l'œil. Je me recule et jure.

**- Oh Mon Dieu, Bella ! Je suis désolé, je savais pas que tu étais là ! **

Le doux ténor qui s'élève dans la cuisine m'éclaircit les idées. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens, inquiets. La douleur disparaît inexplicablement et pour détendre cet apollon, je lance :

**- On est quitte dans ce cas. **

Il rigole. Un son merveilleux. _Tu vas arrêter de t'extasier devant lui comme ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! _C'est une bonne question.

**- En effet, on est quitte. Tu veux du café ?**

**- Non merci, je suis plus bol de céréale le matin. **

**- Ok. **

Il s'écarte de manière théâtrale pour me laisser me diriger vers le reste de la cuisine. Pendant que je prépare mon petit-déjeuner, je sens son regard me vriller le dos. Je souris, comblée. _Pff arrête de te faire des films. Ça veut peut-être rien dire. _Puérilement, et stupidement aussi, je tire intérieurement la langue à ma conscience.

**- Alors comme ça, déjà debout. C'est la première fois, à part avec mon père, que je vois quelqu'un levé avant moi. **

Je me traite d'idiote pour mon sujet de conversation complètement soûlant. Mais le silence commençait à devenir pesant pour moi alors j'ai dit la première chose qui me passait par l'esprit en oubliant ma résolution de jamais réitérer cette expérience depuis que j'ai, par mégarde, informait que j'avais besoin de nouveaux pantalons alors que ma sœur se trouvait dans la pièce. Je me suis retrouvée avec une armoire en plus. Il me coupe dans mes pensées meurtrières pour cette dernière et répond :

**- Ouais, en fait j'avoue que c'est inhabituel pour moi d'être levé à 7 heures un week-end. J'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis descendu. **

Il se tait, son visage m'apprend qu'il y a autre chose. Je n'insiste pas. Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas. Je pars m'asseoir et le dévisage. Il fait de même alors je ne vais pas me gêner. Hier, je n'ai pas vraiment prit le temps de le détailler puisqu'il m'a piégée dans ses yeux perçants. Et aussi parce que je le prenais pour un psychopathe mais je décide délibérément de mettre ce détail de côté pour ne pas gâcher cette instant.

Son T-shirt, qui me paraît trop moulant pour ma santé mentale, ne cache rien de ses muscles présents et indéniablement appréciables pour ma vue gourmande. Son visage possède une mâchoire carré absolument viril. Un flash de mes lèvres effleurant sa peau me fait rougir. Mais je continue pour voir des pommettes hautes, un nez droit ( et rouge, accentuant ma culpabilité ) et des cheveux brun roux complètement décoiffés qui lui donne un air sexy. Et des lèvres pleines qui me donnent des idées que je n'ai encore jamais eu.

Je décide que pour mon bien je dois sortir de cette situation illico. En me relevant pour fuir je commets l'erreur de tomber sur des émeraudes qui me retiennent captive. Elles me font oublier mes pensées précédentes. Seules nos respirations harmonisées retiennent mon attention. Et j'allais oublier son regard brûlant. Il s'approche lentement de moi. Presque au ralenti. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai vu l'impatience qui m'enflamme et m'incite à faire la moitié du chemin nous séparant.

Arrivée devant lui, il me dépasse d'une bonne tête. Mes yeux fixent ses lèvres et lui fait de même. On s'approche de l'autre. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et sens avec délectation son bras fort passer autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Son torse ferme me fait penser que dans ses bras, je me sens protégée. Je cesse de respirer pour ne pas rompre cet instant avec un souffle trop impatient.

Le temps suspend sa course. Et pendant une fraction de seconde, mon comportement m'apparaît imprudent mais n'en accorde plus aucune importance quand son front rencontre le mien et que son souffle me balaye délicieusement le visage. Nos lèvres se frôlent. La porte du placard que je n'avais pas fermé claque dans un bruit sec.

Je me sépare de ces bras protecteurs précipitamment et fais face à mon frère qui est le responsable de cette interruption vu sa main crispée sur cette foutue porte. Et visiblement, il a des idées de meurtre. Rosalie nous regarde choquée, puis se tourne vers Emmett qui reste immobile comme une statue. Rose et le matin, ça fait deux et Emmett a dépassé les bornes d'après elle car elle le tire violement hors de la cuisine. Il l'a suit sans quitter du regard Edward jusqu'à ce que cela soit impossible.

Malgré son air furieux, elle prend la peine de me faire un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte de la cuisine. J'étais bien contente de ne pas être à la place de mon frère. Mais au vu de la tension dans la pièce, je change d'avis rapidement. Il a fermé ses yeux ce qui a au moins l'avantage de me permettre de réfléchir convenablement et son corps est tendu. Il semble être en plein conflit intérieur.

J'ai peur qu'il regrette ce qui s'est passé. D'un autre côté, j'ignore moi-même si je dois me rapprocher de lui ou fuir. Il pose calmement son regard sur moi. Je ne sais pas comment réagir et la réponse ne m'appartient pas car la porte s'ouvre de nouveau.

**- J'ai une faim de loup ! **

Jasper entre énergiquement et se dirige sans même un regard pour nous vers le frigo. Alice entre à son tour trois secondes après. Seulement elle, elle se rend compte immédiatement de ce qui s'est passé. Comment fait-elle ? Elle affiche des yeux ronds puis se reprend et me fait un sourire qui veut aussi bien dire « Fonce ! » que « Je veux un compte-rendu dès que possible ».

Je préviens que je vais prendre ma douche mais ai l'inconfortable impression que personne ne m'écoute. Jasper, concentré à fouiller le placard. Alice, le regard dans le vague et enfin, celui que je ne pourrais plus regarder en face, m'observe perdu dans ses pensées.

O

O

Munie de ma serviette et de ma trousse de toilette, je sors et tourne tout de suite à droite pour emprunter la porte du fond, celle de la salle de bain. Autant le rez-de-chaussée est un énorme espace avec la cuisine et l'entrée, salon, salle à manger en 1. L'étage lui, a de nombreuses portes.

Et du fond de l'unique couloir, je vois en me retournant au bout à gauche, l'escalier et en face la chambre de Alper. Je rigole au délire d'Emmett qui me revient en mémoire sans aucune raison particulière. Il avait proclamait :

**- On pourrait vous appeler Alper, tellement vous êtes inséparables. **

Ma sœur avait répliqué :

**- Et vous, tellement inséparables qu'on pourrait vous appeler Rosett. **

Je claque furieusement la porte quand la fusion de deux autres prénoms me vient à l'esprit. Précisément ce qu'il me fallait, la douche m'a pleinement détendue. De retour dans ma chambre, je m'habille tranquillement. Je m'allonge sur mon lit pour réfléchir et pour trouver le courage d'aller affronter le rejet de celui qui me trouble. Maintenant qu'il a réfléchit à notre presque baiser, il va me dire un truc du genre « Désolé, un moment de faiblesse. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire avec toi ? Ça ne se reproduira pas »

Et le pire, et ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est qu'imaginer entendre cette phrase est déjà douloureux. Quelqu'un toque à ma porte et n'attend même pas un geste de ma part pour ouvrir et avertir d'une voix affreusement familière :

**- Il faut qu'on parle. **

O

O

_La suite arrive bientôt_

_Je me suis rendue compte que je postais tous les mercredi._

_Et c'est un pur hasard ^^_

_On va largement dépasser les 2-3 chapitres que je croyais faire à la base_

_Mais l'inspiration est venue._

_O_

_Une review?_

_O_


	4. Une Résolution Intenable

O

Salut!

Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre.

J'ai définitivement dépassé ma marge lol

Et je risque même de l'exploser car pour mettre toutes les idées

que j'avais en tête en débutant cette fic, il faut encore pas mal de chapitres.

O

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir.**

Merci à ma beta, alias ma Big sister.

Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-Bonne Lecture-

O

**Un Week-end Surprenant**

**Chapitre 4**

O

_O_O_O_O_

Je m'allonge sur mon lit pour réfléchir et pour trouver le courage d'aller affronter le rejet de celui qui me trouble. Maintenant qu'il a réfléchit à notre presque baiser, il va me dire un truc du genre « Désolé, un moment de faiblesse. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire avec toi ? Ça ne se reproduira pas »

Et le pire, et ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est qu'imaginer entendre cette phrase est déjà douloureux. Quelqu'un toque à ma porte et n'attend même pas un geste de ma part pour ouvrir et avertir d'une voix affreusement familière :

**- Il faut qu'on parle. **

_O_O_O_O_

Je prends appui sur mes coudes pour me relever légèrement. Je fais un sourire forcé à mon frère qui entre timidement. Il vient s'asseoir au pied du lit. Je lui en veux pour sa réaction.

Et je me refuse à croire que c'est aussi pour nous avoir interrompu. Il cherche visiblement ses mots et je ne risque pas de prendre la parole en première.

Je me repose à nouveau sur le lit et attends.

Plusieurs longues minutes où mon frère reste silencieux. Il se détend et va jusqu'à sourire peu à peu. Sûrement parce que je ne lui ai pas encore sauté à la gorge.

**- Je suis désolé, **murmure-t-il finalement.

**- Tu t'es fait remonter les bretelles par Rose ? Pas vrai ? **

Il rigole doucement :

**- Dans les règles de l'art ! Elle m'a obligé à venir te parler. Bien que je l'aurais fait quand même. Ma réaction a été un peu disproportionnée? **

Son dernier mot sonne comme une question, n'attendant que ma confirmation.

**- Je comprends tu sais, mais je ne suis pas une petite fille qui a en permanence besoin d'être protégée. **

**- Je sais. Seulement je m'inquiète. Tu n'es plus une petite fille mais je te protégerais toujours. Et … **

Il souffle profondément et se reperd dans ses pensées. On peut en apprendre beaucoup sur la gestuelle de quelqu'un. J'y accorde une grande importance.

Surtout quand quelqu'un ne dit les choses qu'à demi-mot. Et là, mon frère hésite à me révéler quelque chose que je risque de ne pas apprécier.

**- S'il y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse, dis-le moi. **

Je me relève complètement et m'assois sur mes jambes croisées. Il tourne la tête vers moi. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il me pose une question qu'il n'avait pas prévu :

**- Tu allais vraiment l'embrasser ?**

Sa question me désarçonne un peu. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de discussion qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à ça avec mon frère. D'habitude c'est à Alice que je me confie.

Mais là je ne peux que répondre :

**- Je crois que oui. **

Je lui raconte un peu mon arrivée dans la cuisine et de ce que j'ai ressenti bien malgré moi. Pour le détendre, je n'omets pas la porte de placard où j'ai failli me cogner.

Cela marche et il sourit plus franchement. Je retrouve le vrai sourire d'Emmett Swan. Mais bien trop rapidement il se transforme en un sourire plus triste.

**- J'ai … **

Il s'arrête à nouveau. Et j'attends qu'il se décide à me dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Il reprend au bout d'à peine quelques secondes :

**- J'ai peur qu'il se passe la même chose qu'avec James. **

Avec James ? Qu'est-ce que mon ex a à voir avec Edward ? Je fronce les sourcils et ma confusion doit se voir puisqu'il continu :

**- Rose m'a dit un jour, j'y avais pas fait attention sur le moment mais ça m'est revenu, qu'à cause de son cousin, une de ses amies, qu'elle lui avait présenté, ne voulait plus la voir car il l'a laissée tomber après … après enfin tu vois quoi ! **

Il sort ça dans un souffle comme s'il est lui-même coupable.

Et dans un moment de lucidité je me fais la remarque que c'est une longue phrase dont le sens se fraye un chemin dans mon esprit qui essaye tant bien que mal de décortiquer ses mots mélangés. J'accuse le coup.

**- Tu veux dire qu'il … ?**

**- En gros, Rose m'a confirmé que c'était un coureur de jupons. Mais… **

Ses phrases à puzzle commencent doucement à m'énerver. Ou alors est-ce la nouvelle que je dois affronter ?

**- Mais ?**

Ses mains suivent l'avancement de ses mots. C'est une manie qu'il a toujours eu.

**- Mais ! Tu sais que Rose t'aime, qu'elle ne voudrait jamais que tu souffres et elle a aussi bien que moi vu ce qui allait se passer dans la cuisine. Pourtant elle m'en voulait plus de vous avoir interrompu que lui, de jouer avec toi. **

Mettre des mots sur… ça!, surtout entendu de la bouche de mon frère, est douloureux. Mes yeux s'humidifient et je me traite d'idiote d'être sensible pour un con ! Je sens Emmett m'attirer dans une étreinte protectrice.

Il s'est bien foutu de moi. Je ne suis sûrement qu'une de plus pour lui.

_Bien sur ! Qu'est-ce que t'espérer ? Que tu es différente ? _

Mon sanglot fait se resserrer les bras de mon frère autour de moi. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?

Cet homme est dangereux, il a trop de pouvoir sur moi. Je n'ai plus qu'à mettre un maximum de distance entre nous et essayer de l'ignorer.

**- Je vais m'éloigner de lui. Mais essaye de rester poli malgré tout. **

Il acquiesce à contre cœur, mais acquiesce quand même. Nous restons comme ça pendant une durée indéterminée. Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir et je repense à cette nuit.

_Idiote ! Tu veux l'ignorer et dès qu'il se passe un truc tu penses à lui ! _

Mes pleurs ont cessé depuis longtemps et il ne doit plus y avoir de marque. Étant face à la porte, je vois la délicate frimousse de ma sœur passer dans l'entrebâillement.

Elle sourit, attendrie quand elle nous voit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**- Descendez, le déjeuner est prêt. **

La montre de mon frère indique qu'il est 11H00. J'aurais voulu lui faire remarquer qu'il est « un peu » trop tôt mais je ne fais que lui ouvrir mon bras, dans une invitation muette à nous rejoindre.

Elle ne se fait pas prier et approche de son pas dansant. Ces moments deviennent de plus en plus rares et j'en profite pleinement.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, nous décidons de descendre. Rosalie risque de nous rouspéter car le repas sera sûrement froid. Elle me fait penser à une mère, disputant ses enfants quand nous faisons une bêtise.

O

O

**- Et bah ! Vous voilà enfin. On avait finit par croire que Bella vous avait agressés. **

Les éclats de rire fusent avec celui un peu plus discret d'Edward puisqu'il a été la principale victime. Je fais une moue à Jasper qui lui apprend mon degré d'amusement suite à sa phrase. C'est-à-dire proche de zéro.

Rose pose le plat au milieu de la table mise. Elle est une excellente cuisinière. Et l'odeur qui se dégage me met l'eau à la bouche. Je m'installe. Edward s'assoit à ma droite. En face de ce dernier se trouve Jasper. Alice et Rose sont sur ma gauche, placées respectivement sur la même organisation que les garçons.

Emmett ne s'assoit pas et annonce qu'il va se laver les mains. En le voyant monter les escaliers je me dis qu'il aurait tout simplement pu aller dans la cuisine.

Rose passe le plat pour que l'on se serve après en avoir mis une bonne portion dans l'assiette de mon frère. Ce dernier redescend les escaliers au bout de quelques minutes et s'assoit devant moi.

Je m'horrifie devant son visage.

**- Emmett ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu veux organiser un concours avec Edward ou quoi ? !**

**- Ça ce voit tant que ça ? **

Rose se tourne gracieusement vers sa gauche et inspecte la joue de mon frère :

**- Comment t'as fait ton compte ? **

Emmett affiche soudain un air piteux comme s'il avait honte de ce qui c'était passé dans cette salle de bain.

**- Je… **

Il rougit. J'en reviens pas ! IL ROUGIT ! Ma tête doit valoir celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

**- Je suis tombé dans la salle de bain et … **

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens. C'est devenu une habitude ou quoi ? De toute façon, on en a entendu assez.

**- Et c'est en tombant, au sol **- il accentue ce mot -** que tu as eu cette marque au visage, **remarque Edward.

Mon frère fusille du regard ce dernier, oubliant momentanément notre discussion. Mais il regarde bien vite son assiette. Nous le fixons tous dans l'attente d'un éclaircissement.

Il finit par soupirer et avoue :

**- Je me suis pris le lavabo. **

La pièce se remplit d'éclats de rires. Je me moque aussi, pour une fois que quelqu'un d'autre chute :

**- Je reprends : ton concours, c'est celui qui tombe dans toutes les pièces de la maison en premier ?**

**- Ha Ha Ha, je suis mort de rire, p'tite sœur. Un peu de pitié, c'est douloureux ! **

**- C'est vrai qu'après tout c'est violent un lavabo. **

Nos rires s'accentuent. Et Emmett commence à manger dans son coin, boudeur. Mais prend la peine de marmonner :

**- Et dire qu'il y a des gens ici qui se prennent des chaussures ou des portes de placard.**

Le repas est légèrement étrange.

Emmett boude toujours de son côté, bien que cela soit difficile en milieu de table.

Jasper contribue à la conversation mais en ignorant -du moins au début- son cousin.

Ce dernier participe aussi, mais plus discrètement. Il me lance des coups d'œil mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas le regarder et croiser son regard. Il semble blessé quand il reprend sa position initial qui est proche de celle de mon frère.

En fait, j'imite ces deux derniers. Le regard perdu dans mon assiette, attendant stupidement d'y trouver des réponses.

Rose et Alice sont heureusement présentes et papotent entre elles, se faisant régulièrement couper par Jasper qui au final demande l'appui de son cousin, d'où leur participation.

Hier soir, au repas, seul la journée du dimanche a été programmé et bizarrement quand je parlais du lendemain, on m'ignorait superbement. Cependant, Emmett me lançait un regard complice. Je réfléchis.

_La surprise pour Alice et Jasper ? _

J'ai l'illumination qui fait me redresser sur ma chaise.

_Mais bien sur ! C'est moi qui l'ai eue. _

Oui mais tu es moi donc tais-toi !

_Donc tu te tais aussi si j'ai bien tout suivi ? _

Je souffle d'agacement et Edward doit le prendre pour lui car il se tasse un peu plus sur lui-même. Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?

_Se prendre un râteau ne doit pas être dans ses habitudes, ma chère. _

Suis-je folle pour me parler à moi-même ? Aucune réponse doit être un bon signe, non ?

Rose se lève et commence à débarrasser. Alice et moi nous levons aussitôt pour l'aider. Edward amorce un geste pour nous imiter mais Jasper le pousse vers la télé où mon frère y est déjà installer, les pieds sur la table basse.

Non mais quels goujats, ces mecs ! ! Mon frère s'est enfin remis et ne boude plus. Son visage commence à prendre la même teinte que celui d'Edward.

Je frisonne en pensant à son nom. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir ce petit truc non identifié. Comme un OVNI perdu dans le ciel, sauf que c'est en moi mais tout aussi perdu.

La vaisselle se fait à la chaîne. Rose lave, j'essuie et Alice range. Quand cette dernière est occupée à atteindre le haut du placard, Rose se penche vers moi et me murmure :

**- Tiens-toi prête ! Dès que tu le peux, tu les éloignes du salon jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher. Ou bien Emmett. **

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête et ma sœur se rapproche de nous.

**- Tu sais Bella, je crois que cette assiette est assez sèche. **

En effet, je la tiens depuis 2 bonnes minutes.

O

O

En sortant de la cuisine, je remarque de :

1- L'absence d'Edward.

_Pourquoi est-ce la première chose que tu vois ? _T'es de retour toi ?

2- La mine dépitée d'Emmett.

3- Le sourire démoniaque de Jasper.

Ce dernier se dirige vers les escaliers d'un pas arrogant alors que mon frère le fusille du regard. Je remarque aussi une manette de jeu dans ses mains. Il déteste perdre et Jazz le sait très bien.

**- Je vais prendre une douche.**

Je coule un regard complice à Rose. En comprenant, elle cache son amusement en mettant sa main devant elle. Au milieu des escaliers, j'attends le bruit caractéristique de la porte se fermant.

Une fois Jasper dans sa chambre, je subtilise la clé de la salle de bain en remerciant je ne sais qui, que ce ne soit pas un verrou. Je rentre in extrémiste dans ma chambre tandis que Jazz sort de la sienne. Il s'approche du fond du couloir en sifflotant.

Je me fais l'effet d'une espionne en mission extra importante. J'essaye avec grande peine de ressentir une once de culpabilité pour ce que je vais faire et m'étonne de ne percevoir que de l'allégresse. Mon acte puéril me permet de l'éliminer du danger qu'il représente. Je n'aurais plus qu'à m'occuper d'Alice. Et cela risque d'être plus compliqué.

Étant enfermé depuis 60 de mes respirations, je m'approche à pas de loup de la porte, ayant peur de la voir se rouvrir. Je souffle de soulagement quand je remets la clé dans ma poche. Il manquerai plus que je la perde. En me retournant je percute un mur.

_Un mur à un demi mètre d'une porte et qui est inexplicablement apparu comme ça ? Un mur qui porte un T-shirt ? _

Je lève la tête pour tomber sur un sourire en coin absolument indécant et des émeraudes qui me fixent avec amusement. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Il se rapproche de moi, ne laissant plus que quelques millimètres entre nos deux corps.

_Et notre distance de sécurité ? _

**- Viens-tu vraiment d'enfermer mon pauvre cousin ? Est-ce une habitude chez toi ?**

Sa voix a de grandes chances de provoquer la mort de ma vivacité.

_Et non ! Je suis toujours là._

**- J'y ai été obligé.**

La mienne est implacable. Il en rigole. Je mets mes poings contre son torse pour le repousser, du moins essayer, mais il se resserre encore plus contre moi, mettant ses mains sur la porte, de chaque côté de ma tête. Il se penche, ses lèvres effleurent mon oreille.

Ma respiration devient haletante et seul le bruit de l'eau me permet de rester les pieds sur terre. Ma résolution de m'éloigner de lui risque de ne pas faire long feu. Son souffle chaud me caresse quand il prend la parole d'une voix rauque :

**- M'éviterais-tu ?**

**- Non !**

Ma propre voix me trahit. J'ouvre la bouche pour me justifier mais je suis coupée de la plus délicieuse des façons. Ses lèvres sont d'une douceur extrême. Ne me jugez pas, je suis faible.

Donc je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux avec application. Sa langue vient caresser tendrement ma lèvre inférieure et je lui laisse le passage avec délectation.

Son corps est étroitement serré au mien et une de ses mains posées sur mes hanche vient se nicher dans mes cheveux. Nos langues se mélangent dans un ballet majestueux, cherchant à dominer l'autre.

Je le laisse gagner avec plaisir.

Par manque d'oxygène, je mets fin à ce baiser qui est de loin le meilleur de ma courte vie.

**- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment !**

Ce n'est qu'un murmure. A tel point que je crois rêver. J'ouvre les yeux et mon incompréhension le fait sourire tendrement. Il passe sa main sur ma joue.

**- Ton frère m'a parlé. Il m'a défendu de t'approcher.**

**- Tu devrais avoir peur dans ce cas.**

Il prend un air faussement sérieux.

**- Tu n'oserais pas lui rapporter tout de même ?**

Je souris, tristement bien malgré moi. Ses mots, je les comprends, et il est évident que pour lui ce n'est rien.

_Il veut vraiment se cacher ? Il en vaut pas la peine. _

Des larmes traîtresses coulent et il passe ses pouces sur mes joues pour les essuyer.

**- Je sais ce que tu crois. Mais laisse moi te prévenir que c'est injustifié. **

Il inspire profondément.

_Je rêve ou il te renifle ? _

Dans un sens, c'est flatteur.

**- Je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur ce que je ressens mais je ressens quelque chose de fort. Crois-moi.**

Sa vois se fait suppliante sur ces derniers mots.

**- Depuis combien temps on se connaît ? 15 heures ? C'est complètement dingue de ressentir ça !**

**- Aussi dingue que de tomber amoureux par le biais d'une photo ?**

Je le fixe, ahurie, la bouche ouverte. Sa tête devient semblable à la mienne quand il se rend compte de l'importance de ses mots. Il murmure pour lui-même :

**- C'est troublant de prendre conscience d'un truc aussi énorme en même temps de prononcer les mots !**

**- Tu es amoureux de moi ? C'est quoi ? Ta technique de drague pour mettre les filles dans ton lit ? Leur dire ça ?**

Visiblement, mes mots l'ont blessé. C'est vrai que j'y vais fort mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir mettre tout ça au clair.

**- Bella … je … C'est tellement … déchaîné en moi. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain à présent, c'est que … je t'aime. Depuis que je t'ai vu, il n'y a … il n'y a plus que toi qui occupe mes pensées.** **Que pourrais-je faire pour te le prouver ?**

Son regard est si intense que je niche ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur envoûtante.

**- Tu es amoureux de moi ? Toi, l'ange sur terre, de moi, la fille la plus banale qui puisse exister ?**

Je rougis en entendant la façon dont je l'ai nommé mais apparemment, ce n'est pas cela qui retient son attention :

**- Tu es magnifique Bella. **

Son timbre est si relaxant?

**- J'ai peur. C'est tellement … tellement tout, quoi ! !**

**- Moi aussi, Bella. C'est effrayant mais je me sens si bien à cet instant.**

Toute cette conversation semble irréaliste. Je me sens perdue et à ma place dans ses bras. C'est une sensation indescriptible puisque paradoxale.

Mais il y a une chose qui éveille ma curiosité.

**-Depuis que tu m'as vue ?**

Je devine son sourire quand il répond :

**- J'ai reçu une photo de la part de Jazz, il y a 8 mois environ. C'était ton anniversaire je crois et j'ai alors vécu un coup de foudre sans même le savoir.**

Nous resserrons en même temps notre étreinte. J'ignore où tout ça pourrait mener. Mais je bannis mes questionnements existentiels. Le calme règne et … le calme ? Je n'entends plus l'eau coulée.

Et là, deux choses se passent simultanément. La poignée tourne, me rentrant dans les côtes pas la même occasion, tandis qu'un raclement de gorge se fait assimiler par mon pauvre esprit embrumé par la présence de l'homme étroitement serré contre moi.

Difficile de trouver une excuse crédible.

_O_

_O_

_Avez-vous aimé ?_

_Personnellement, je n'en suis pas très fière ^^_

_O_

_N'oubliez pas le bouton juste dessous là :D_

_O_


	5. Un Sentiment Révélé

O

Salut !

Ce chapitre s'est fait désiré

mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche ^^

Mais pour me faire pardonner, il est plus long que les autres :)

Je tiens à préciser que je finirai cette histoire

alors même si les chapitres sont espacés : pas de panique :D

C'est un **point de vue Edward **qui retrace les deux chapitres précédents

O

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Je crois avoir remercié tous les inscrits ( sinon j'en suis désolée )**

Melanie : Je suis d'accord avec toi, toute critique est bonne à prendre. Cependant je ne vois pas en quoi il y a une incompréhension entre la discussion et le repas qui suit. Donc tu pourrais préciser !

Laliie26 : Vraiment merci ! J'espère que tu retrouvera ce "petit truc" dans ce chapitre. Merci aussi de me remonter le moral. Ça fait extrêmement plaisir !

Séverine : Je te remercie ( publiquement lol ).

O

Merci à ma beta, alias ma big sister.

Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Bon, trêve de blablatage ^^

-Bonne Lecture-

O

**Un Week-end Surprenant**

**Chapitre 5**

O

Je ferme la porte de ma chambre et m'y adosse pour ne pas m'écrouler sous la force de la tempête qui fait rage en moi. La voir en chair et en os est tellement différent que sur une simple photo. Je m'y étais préparé. Tout du moins, j'avais cru être préparé. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que de telles émotions se déchaîneraient. Et j'ignore comment j'ai réussi à y faire face.

Notre rencontre ne s'est pas exactement passée comme je me l'étais imaginée. Enfin il faut dire que croire qu'elle s'élancerait dans mes bras grands ouverts pour elle, accompagnée d'une musique classique, venant d'on ne sait où, et le tout au ralenti comme dans les films, est loin d'être réalisable.

Toutefois, me prendre une chaussure en pleine face au moment où j'y étais le moins préparé ( en prenant l'éventualité que l'on puisse être un jour préparé pour ce genre d'attaque ) me semble tout aussi irréaliste. Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit, l'un des plus beau moment de ma vie.

FLASH BACK

J'étais plié en deux, priant pour ne pas saigner du nez ( jusque là c'est un peu bizarre comme "plus beau moment", mais attendez un peu ). La lumière s'alluma et m'éblouissa, m'empêchant d'identifier le nouvel arrivant qui poussa un cri. Étais-je défiguré à ce point ? Un bras m'aida charitablement à me relever, mais n'était pourtant pas très efficace, car les rires de son propriétaire rendirent ce dernier aussi instable que moi. Je riais aussi de cette situation inimitable, mais reprochais tout de même à Jasper, que j'avais finalement reconnu, de se foutre de moi alors que c'était douloureux.

Un mouvement vers la porte capta mon attention. Des cheveux noirs corbeaux pointant dans tous les sens, une démarche digne d'une danseuse étoile, Alice se présenta, bien que je l'avais déjà reconnu. Toute menue, on pourrait croire qu'un brusque coup de vent suffirait pour l'emporter et la renvoyer dans son pays peuplé de lutin. Jazz m'a dit un jour qu'il ne fallait jamais, Ô grand jamais, lui faire de remarque, sous peine de grève de sexe. Bien que cela ne me concerne pas, j'ai compris que cette pensée devra rester pensée. Je serrai la main qu'elle me tendit et regardai gaiement Jasper. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait que je la rencontre ! Il me sourit.

**- Bonne nuit à toi aussi chère Alice. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.**

**- En bien, j'espère.**

Elle regarda mon cousin de façon courroucée mais son sourire prouvait qu'elle plaisantait.

**- Mais bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui ! **

Nous rigolâmes suite à la phrase de Jazz. Alors que je commençais à me trouver stable sur mes jambes et que la douleur s'estompait un peu, quelque chose me percuta et mes bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour d'une fine taille. J'identifiai immédiatement ce quelque chose comme étant ma cousine.

Heureusement pour moi, Jazz ne m'avait pas encore totalement lâché ce qui lui permit de me retenir quand je ne réussis pas à encaisser l'élan que Rose avait pris. Jusque là tout va bien, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas touché mon nez. J'avais pensé trop vite car elle le toucha accidentellement avec sa tête en voulant se reculer. Je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur tandis que je la repoussai doucement. Elle s'horrifia quand elle vit mon visage ce qui me promit un beau bleu. Fait qu'elle confirma :

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu auras un mauvais bleu !**

Machinalement, mon regard se porta sur la créature qui me hante depuis bien trop longtemps pour mon bien mental, suivi par Alice et Jasper. Je pouvais enfin l'admirer à ma guise. Son pyjama, constitué d'un jogging gris et d'un débardeur bleu, caressait ses courbes, m'entraînant dans des idées alléchantes qu'il valait mieux que je repousse pour l'instant. Ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient emmêlés, sûrement plus qu'habituellement, mais n'enlevaient rien de son charme. Je pus voir des détails qui m'étaient impossible d'admirer sur une photo. Son visage était aussi très expressif donc tout le monde, ici présent, sut qu'elle était terriblement gênée. Elle s'avança maladroitement vers moi.

O

O

Je remarquai alors le grand brun, Emmett, qui restait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je pris conscience du "côté rassurant" dont m'avait parlé Rose. Quand elle était dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité. Ce qui lui a permis de pouvoir lui faire confiance malgré sa précédente mauvaise relation qu'avait été Royce. Cet être abject avait abusé d'elle mais heureusement qu'il ne s'en était pas tiré facilement et que Rose avait réussi à tourner la page. Je secouai la tête pour revenir au sujet Emmett. De ma place, je ne retins que son "côté flippant". Une douce voix que j'avais entendue plus tôt, chargée d'angoisse, me ramena à l'instant présent :

**- Je suis vraiment désolée. **

Sa tête basse m'empêchait de voir ses yeux qui étaient assurément aussi magnifiques que son visage. Cependant je pouvais profiter du spectacle de ses joues devenues rouges. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donner pour qu'elle relève son visage vers moi et qu'elle puisse voir que je ne lui en voulais pas du tout ! Que cela m'était impossible ! Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, ses yeux s'accrochèrent enfin au miens. Cette attirance était encore plus forte maintenant alors que seulement un mètre nous séparait et non plus un océan entier.

Je sentis différentes émotions passer dans son regard. D'abord une touche de honte et de culpabilité pour ensuite être remplacées par de la surprise et enfin du désir. Du désir ? Vraiment ? Ou était-ce seulement ce que mon esprit s'imaginait tellement il l'espérait ? Je fus heureux de constater qu'elle était tout autant que moi piégée dans notre bulle. Bulle qui finit pas éclater par les cris de Rose :

**-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? ! ? Le pire, c'est que tu voulais ME LE CACHER ! ! ! ! Comment oses- t…**

Je décrochais de ses accusations quand Emmett bougea enfin pour se mettre au côté de Bella. Son regard me prouva qu'il n'était pas dupe de notre... notre quoi ? de toute façon. Comment pourrait-on appeler cette attirance qui apparemment est réciproque ? Il était sur le point de me sauter à la gorge.

Soudain, Alice vint se mettre tout près de nous, passant un bras autour des épaules de Bella. Elle m'éloignait par la même occasion de celle-ci. Je me retins de grogner, quand je m'aperçus que cette nouvelle distance satisfaisait le grand frère surprotecteur qu'était Emmett. L'avait-t-elle fait exprès ?

Rien ne doit m'étonner de la part d'Alice d'après un avertissement de mes deux cousins.

Elle brisa le silence en nous donnant les raisons de l'emportement de Rose. Jasper s'était trompé en me donnant l'emplacement de ma chambre car il était distrait à cacher ses lunettes brisées. Alors c'était ça ! Jasper se reprit bien vite et accusa à son tour sa sœur puis cette dernière répliqua encore. Décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Depuis qu'on est gosse, ils se disputent pour un rien. Et visiblement le trio infernal était aussi au courant puisqu'il coupa court à leurs ripostes qui pourraient durer toute la nuit. Emmett compléta la phrase de Bella en me dévisageant :

**- Et chacun dans sa chambre respective. **

Son ton agressif m'amusa plus qu'il ne le devrait. J'étais rassuré de voir que son frère faisait tout pour la protéger. Il faudrait que je discute avec lui pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas m'amuser avec elle. Les jumeaux continuèrent leur conflit dans le couloir. Je souris devant leur immaturité. Je ramassai mon sac et me retournai, tout en fermant la porte, pour contempler une dernière fois cette fascinante créature qui hantera mes rêves.

FIN FLASH BACK

Je reviens brutalement à l'instant présent. Je me décolle de la porte pour me diriger vers le lit. Après mettre changé, je m'installe sous les couvertures. Le sommeil vient difficilement.

En songeant aux bras d'une personne dont je tairais le nom, ceux de Morphée m'accueillent.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ma respiration est laborieuse et je transpire comme si j'avais passé une après-midi dans une salle de sport. Mon rêve était tellement réaliste.

Un Emmett de trois mètres s'était penché vers moi et m'avait ordonné d'une voix d'outre tombe :

**- Ne t'approche pas de ma soeur ! **

A chaque mot, il grandissait et il finit par m'écraser sous sa chaussure (qui coïncidait avec celle que Bella avait utilisé pour m'attaquer). Un lutin, qui ressemblait étrangement à Alice, s'était finalement manifesté et m'avait pointé du doigt tout en ricanant alors que j'étais aplati par terre. Cauchemar vraiment étrange !

O

O

Après avoir repris mes esprits et avoir passé une main sur mon visage, je vois qu'il n'est que 4 heures du matin. J'essaye avec grande peine de me rendormir. Je tourne et retourne dans mes draps, manquant de tomber à trois reprises. Une fois mon réveil indiquant 7 heures, je décide d'aller prendre un café. Ce que j'ignore c'est que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Bella est là, devant moi, se tenant l'oeil que j'avais malencontreusement touché en voulant refermer le placard.

**- Oh mon dieu, Bella ! Je suis désolé, je savais pas que tu étais là !**

Elle se redresse et me répond avec un grand sourire qui la rend encore plus belle :

**- On est quitte dans ce cas.**

Je ris à sa répartie. Si à chaque fois qu'on se voit, on se tape dessus, la communication serait difficile. J'acquiesce et lui propose du café.

**- Non merci, je suis plus bol de céréale le matin.**

**- Ok.**

Je lui laisse le passage pour qu'elle puisse préparer son petit-déjeuner. J'apprécie de savoir cette petite information sur elle. Chaque chose me parait intéressante quand elle est impliquée. Je la fixe et est attentif à ses gestes. Je veux tout savoir sur elle. Et maintenant, j'ai la possibilité de lui apporter le petit-déj' au lit. J'allais lui demander si elle préférait les crêpes aux gaufres quand sa voix s'élève avant :

**- Alors comme ça, déjà debout. C'est la première fois, à part avec mon père, que je vois quelqu'un levé avant moi. **

Deuxième information : elle se lève tôt mais son père encore plus tôt. Je mets ça de côté pour l'instant quand je me dis qu'elle attend une réponse. Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que son frère s'est amusé à jouer avec moi comme avec une fourmi et qu'un lutin (que je soupçonne être sa soeur) s'est foutu de moi. Et tout ça parce que j'ai des pensées pas très avouables sur elle. Je préfère donc la neutralité :

**- Ouais, en fait j'avoue que c'est inhabituel pour moi d'être levé à 7 heures un week-end. J'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis descendu. **

Elle traverse la cuisine et s'assoit alors que je reste appuyé contre le plan de travail. Je sens son regard et cela me fait sourire. Je la vois rougir. Aurait-elle les mêmes pensées que moi ? Dans ce cas, cela est intéressant. Elle se lève précipitamment, comme pour me fuir. Cette évidence m'enfonce un pieu dans le cœur.

Mais elle se stoppe brusquement et me dévisage quand nos regards se croisent. Pour ne plus se lâcher. Pousser par une force inconnue, je m'avance lentement vers elle, tel un prédateur abordant sa proie. Je suis surpris quand je la vois m'imiter. Je fixe ses lèvres que j'ai imaginé embrasser tant de fois. La supposition que cet instant risque d'exaucer mon souhait me fait me rapprocher d'elle et passer un bras autour de sa taille. Ses bras emprisonnent mon cou. Mais je ne veux aller nul part.

Nos fronts se touchent. Son corps chaud contre le mien me rend euphorique et surtout impatient. Elle cesse de respirer dans l'attente d'un baiser. J'approche mes lèvres doucement comme si un geste trop brusque la ferait changer d'avis. Quand ses lèvres frôlent les miennes, je suis aux portes du paradis. Une porte de placard claque.

Tiens ! Y'a des placards au paradis ? Pourquoi pas après tout !

Cependant je redescends bien vite sur terre quand Bella se recule vivement. Un grand froid m'envahit que seul elle peut combler. Son frère aurait des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, je serais déjà mort avant d'avoir pu détaler. Rose est sûrement aussi hagarde que moi. Elle se tourne vers mon probable futur meurtrier et le tire durement hors de la pièce. Cela ne semble pas le gêner pour continuer de me fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Je souffle de soulagement, Rose est de mon côté et deux murs me séparent de celui qui veut ma mort. Mon soulagement est de courte durée car la pièce est chargée de tension. Maintenant, a-t-elle définitivement repris ses esprits ? Va-t-elle me fuir ? A présent que j'ai presque goûté au paradis, m'en passer serait impossible. Dois-je dire quelque chose ? Dois-je la laisser faire le premier pas au risque de souffrir ?

**- J'ai une faim de loup !**

Jasper entre prestement et va fouiller dans le frigo. Je lui suis reconnaissant d'interrompre mes questions qui risquent de me filer une migraine mais en même temps je lui en veux d'arriver au mauvais moment. Un peu comme avec Emmett. Sauf que lui, entre lui en vouloir et ne pas le provoquer, le choix est vite fait. Je tiens à ma vie. Je vois Alice avec des yeux ronds puis un sourire carnassier s'affiche sur son visage, à l'attention de Bella. Cette dernière l'ignore et annonce :

**- Je vais prendre une douche !**

Et elle sort de la cuisine comme si le diable lui courait après. Suis-je ce diable ? Elle a manifestement choisi la fuite. Je ne peux lui en vouloir, cela va trop vite pour elle. Elle ne me connaît que depuis quelques heures.

Et même pour moi cela me parait précipité alors que cela fait des mois que je rêve de toucher ses douces lèvres. Ma frustration est au point le plus haut.

Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour remonter le temps et aller plus doucement !

Je ne sais vraiment plus ce que je veux et ça me donne le tournis.

O

O

Jasper passe à côté de moi, me ramenant au présent. Il s'installe en face d'Alice alors que cette dernière est déjà assise là où Bella était il y a quelques instants. Je reste au milieu de la cuisine ne sachant pas quoi faire.

**- Et bah ! Je ne te savais pas aussi rapide Edward.**

Alice me regarde avec un grand sourire qu'elle dissimule à peine en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

Deux voix ont raisonné en même temps, la mienne, faussement innocente et celle de Jasper alors que ce dernier s'empiffre.

**- Voyons Jasper ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas compris ce qui se passait avant qu'on ne rentre.**

Se tournant vers moi, elle ajoute :

**- Je connais ma soeur et si tu tiens vraiment à elle, il va falloir t'accrocher.**

**- Oui je sais, elle ne va pas me tomber dans le bras comme ça !**

**- Elle aura sûrement peur et tu te dois de la rassurer. Je veux son bonheur et je sens que tu seras parfait pour elle.**

**- Je sais que ça va être difficile pour qu'elle me fasse confiance. Je tiens vraiment à elle et ... je veux ... **

Le voulais-je vraiment ? Moi, qui m'étais jurée de profiter de la vie et des femmes avant de me caser définitivement. J'entends la réponse résonnée dans ma tête aussi nettement que si j'étais enfin sorti de sous l'eau.

**- Je veux m'engager, voilà c'est dit. C'est la première fois que je sens ce petit truc en moi. Et pis, j'ai tout mon temps pour elle. **

Alice me sourit, attendrie. Je m'assoie en bout de table, formant donc un triangle avec eux.

**- Au fait Jasper, tu ne peux pas tenir ta langue pas vrai ? J'en étais sûr que tu lui avais dit.**

**- C'est pas de ma faute ! Elle a utilisé des arguments persuasifs pour me faire parler**, s'insurge-t-il, arrêtant sa cuillère à mi-chemin tandis qu'Alice rigole, mutine.

**- Faudra t'y faire Edward, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.**

Je lui rends son sourire, un peu inquiet tout de même. Un silence s'installe pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles je réfléchis à la meilleure conduite à tenir. Comme l'a dit Alice, je vais devoir m'accrocher. Je compte bien avoir l'honneur de dire que Bella est ma petite amie avant la fin du week-end. Bien sûr, il faudra réfléchir à notre futur une fois que je serai retourné en Angleterre. Heureusement que je termine ma dernière année et que je reviens définitivement au pays aux vacances d'été.

Le téléphone sonne et me tire de mes pensées. Et visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul car Jasper sursaute alors qu'il allait boire. Ce qui fait qu'il se retrouve avec le contenu de son bol sur sa chemise. Nous rigolons. Le nous comprenant Alice et moi bien entendu car Jazz jure en essayant d'absorber le plus gros du lait à l'aide d'une serviette.

**- Et m***** ! Je vais devoir prendre une douche et changer de chemise.**

Alice court vers le téléphone et décroche. De ma place, je peux la voir dans le salon. Son visage redevient sérieux et elle repose le téléphone sans raccrocher. Elle interpelle Jasper qui s'était levé pour aller à l'étage. Elle revient la mine soucieuse.

**- Qui est-ce ?**

**- Les parents de Jazz. Ils sont furieux. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire.**

Il finit par revenir, livide. Il s'assoit lentement et se tourne tout aussi lentement vers moi.

Puis sans qu'on s'y attende, il se lève d'un bond et cri :

**- C'est de ta faute ! ! Mes parents ont reçu un courrier au sujet de ma colle et je suis privé de sortie pour 6 semaines au moins. Et puis pour couronner le tout, ma mère sait que son vase qu'elle a ramené de son voyage en Grèce est cassé ! ! Vraiment merci ! !**

**- Jazz, tu te calmes pour commencer et expliques-moi en quoi Edward a pu te faire coller et casser un vase alors qu'il était à des milliers de kilomètres. **

Je peux remercier Alice qui s'était levée et essayer d'apaiser Jasper. C'est vrai qu'après tout je n'y suis pour rien ! Mais je préfère ne rien dire car pour Jazz, encaisser la nouvelle est difficile. C'est vrai que lui non plus n'y ai pour rien alors je le laisse me maudire car il lui faut un coupable.

Il explique vite fait ce qui s'est passé et Alice me regarde en levant les yeux au ciel devant le débordement de colère démesurée dont il fait preuve. Je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas longtemps, c'est juste le temps pour lui d'accepter la nouvelle. Il se calme au contact d'Alice et je me demande si Bella pourrait m'apaiser comme ça aussi.

Un sourire idiot prend naissance sur mon visage en pensant à elle et mon cousin doit le prendre pour lui car il s'énerve derechef. Son élan est coupé par sa soeur qui entre dans la pièce. Je retiens malgré moi mon souffle.

O

O

**- Respire Edward ! Il est monté parler à Bella.**

Je relâche la pression et redirige mon attention vers Jasper qui a laissé échapper un rire moqueur. Si je lui fais une remarque, m'en voudra-t-il encore plus ? Alice me fait un clin d'oeil et se tourne vers lui :

**- Dois-je te rappeler la conversation dont tu as eu droit quand on a commencé à se fréquenter ?**

Vu la tête de Jasper, elle a touché juste. Et là, deux évidences m'apparaissent : si Jasper a eu le droit à cette conversation alors qu'Emmett l'apprécie, la mienne sera pire.

Mais justement, les deux hommes sont très amis. Donc l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Rosalie me rassure :

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward ! Emmett ne te posera aucun problème si tu sors avec Bella. Mais ...**

**- Mais ?**

Elle paraît gênée et utilise un ton d'excuse.

**- Et bien, j'ai dit à Emmett, il y a plus d'un an maintenant, que j'avais perdu une amie que je t'avais présenté, Irina, parce que tu ne penses toujours qu'avec ton deuxième cerveau. Et je suis sûre que c'est surtout pour ça qu'il s'inquiète pour Bella. Il ne veut pas que tu joues avec elle ! Mais va lui parler et dis lui que cela fait des mois que tu penses à Bella.**

**- Attends, attends ! T'as dit quoi ? Tu es aussi au courant ! **

Je me tourne vers le traître qui ne sait pas tenir un secret, avec un regard noir, qu'il me renvoie volontiers.

**- Tu sais vraiment pas te taire !**

**- Je lui ai rien dit alors arrête de m'accuser à tord ! ! ! **

**- Je l'ai deviné Edward. Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois et au téléphone à chaque fois que je te parle d'elle tu te renfermes sur toi-même. **

**- Donc tout le monde dans cette pièce est au courant. Super ! Et maintenant Emmett doit lui avoir dit mon passée de coureur de jupons et elle doit sûrement croire que je ne m'intéresse pas à elle. Sauf pour ... ça ! **

Je secoue la tête d'abattement. C'est foutu ! Je sens deux petites mains sur mes épaules et vois Alice devant moi.

**- Qu'est-ce que l'on a dit tout à l'heure ? Tu t'accroches et ne te laisse pas abattre. On est de ton côté. Et je ferai tout pour rassurer Bella sur ta sincérité. J'ai comme le pressentiment que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Et on ne plaisante pas avec mes pressentiments !**

Je la remercie et elle me serre dans ses bras. Mais après un grognement de la part de Jasper, je me recule. Elle lui tire la langue comme une gamine.

**- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi mon frère a une énorme tâche sur lui ?**

Alice rigole franchement et moi, j'essaye de me retenir pour ne pas m'attirer encore plus ses foudres.

**- Le téléphone l'a fait sursauté alors qu'il allait boire son bol. **

Rose se joint à Alice et Jasper marmonne un truc comme " aucune compassion ".

**- Bon, je vais commencer à préparer le déjeuner car c'est pas tout mais ça prend du temps ! Et puis il y a les petits fours aussi.**

**- Les petits fours ?**, je demande, curieux. Surtout que j'adore ces petites chose là.

**- Oui, pour la fête de cet après-midi**, me répond Rose comme si c'était une évidence.

**- Et quand est-ce que vous auriez eu l'amabilité de me prévenir ?**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on t'aurait envoyé un courrier**, persifle mon cousin. Bon, visiblement il m'en veut encore.

O

O

Il part se changer tandis que j'aide Alice à couper les légumes alors que Rose s'occupe de la viande. Je n'y connais rien en cuisine et elles s'en rendent compte très vite ce qui fait que je me retrouve à mettre la table.

Jazz ne m'adresse pas un regard en rentrant dans la cuisine. Cuisine dont il ressort tout aussi vite sous les cris des deux filles avec des verres qu'il installe dans le silence. Lui non plus ne doit pas être très bon cuisinier. Au final le plat est préparé plus vite que nous l'espérions et à 11 heures tapantes Alice monte pour prévenir Emmett et Bella. Je redoute un peu de la revoir et surtout de voir sa réaction mais en même temps, je suis impatient qu'elle descende car elle m'a manqué.

Elle m'est devenu indispensable en à peine quelques heures et cela me fait flipper comme jamais auparavant.

Jasper s'installe et Rose remarque la tension entre nous. Elle me questionne du regard et je lui apprends :

**- Jasper me rend responsable de sa colle.**

**- Je sais que c'est de ta faute. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais décroché mon téléphone et la deuxième fois, je n'aurais pas cassé le vase de ma mère.**

**- Sans moi, tu aurais été en retard et ton prof t'aurait une nouvelle fois puni.**

Il sait que j'ai raison et après une querelle avec sa soeur qui prend ma défense, il se taire dans le silence. Il ne faut pas se fier au apparence, mon cousin est une vraie tête de mule. Le trio infernal redescend au bout d'un bon quart d'heure durant lequel mon cousin me lançait des coups d'œil qui prouvent qu'il commençait à se calmer.

**- Et bah ! Vous voilà enfin. On avait finit par croire que Bella vous avait agressés. **

Nous éclatons de rire, même si je suis un peu moins démonstratif. Mon nez se souvient encore de l'agression de Bella dont j'ai été victime. Elle fait une moue, que je trouve adorable, à Jasper qui lui montre qu'elle n'est pas du tout amusée. Rose va chercher la plat qui heureusement n'avait pas quitté le four. Je suis en bout de table avec Jasper en face de moi. Le sort s'acharne-t-il contre moi ? Bella est à ma gauche. Oui, le sort s'amuse à mes dépends.

Emmett part à l'étage. Le plat passe de mains en mains et je fais attention de ne pas toucher la main de Bella en le lui prenant. Je n'ai pas confiance aux réactions de mon corps quand il s'agit d'elle. Quand je vois la place libre devant elle, je prends conscience que mes deux seules alliées sont le plus loin possible de moi. Je suis maudit !

**- Emmett ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu veux organiser un concours avec Edward ou quoi ? !**

L'entente de mon nom me fait relever la tête et je vois la joue d'Emmett rouge.

**- Ça se voit tant que ça ? **

**- Comment t'as fait ton compte ? **demande Rose après l'avoir inspecté.

Après une hésitation et un rougissement, il nous apprend qu'il est tombé dans la salle de bain. Quelque chose retient mon attention. S'il est tombé, disons normalement, comment sa joue peut-elle être rouge ? Son visage n'aurait rien dû avoir s'il était tombé au sol. Je décide à mes risques et périls de prendre la parole :

**- Et c'est en tombant, au "sol" que tu as eu cette marque au visage.**

Vu le regard dont il m'honore, j'ai encore perdu une occasion de me taire. Cependant il baisse sa tête vers son assiette. Nous le fixons et il soupire :

**- Je me suis pris le lavabo.**

Nous rigolons tous, bien que j'essaye de me faire aussi discret que tout à l'heure pour ne pas mourir prématurément de la main d'Emmett. Ma belle fait une remarque que son frère prend mal. Jasper en rajoute une couche en révélant :

**- C'est vrai qu'après tout c'est violent un lavabo. **

Emmett prend sa fourchette, boudeur, et marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Il ne parle plus pendant tout le repas. En fait seul Alice et Rose contribuent à la conversation. Jasper critique les filles mais se fait rembarrer à chaque fois ce qui fait qu'il me demande implicitement de l'aider en me demandant mon avis. Il me prouve par la même occasion qu'il ne m'en veux plus.

Le pire aspect est que Bella ne fait que regarder son assiette comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante du monde. Elle ne prête attention à rien d'autre, perdue dans ses pensées. Pense-t-elle à moi ? J'aimerais tellement être dans sa tête pour enfin savoir ce qu'elle pense de notre situation. Mon ange bouge enfin et se redresse. Je la contemple et elle souffle d'agacement. Je me replie sur moi-même, une lame se plantant dans mon cœur.

O

O

A la fin du repas alors que j'allais aider les filles à débarrasser, Jasper me guide vers la télé où mon hypothétique assassin se prélasse les pieds sur la table. L'idée de m'asseoir à côté de lui ne me tente pas trop mais mon cousin s'est déjà assis sur le fauteuil. Sale fourbe machiavélique ! On ne peut faire confiance à personne !

**- Edward, je n'ai jamais fait dans le tact donc je te préviens tout de suite : ne t'approche pas de ma sœur ! Elle n'a pas besoin qu'un coureur de jupons joue avec ses sentiments !**

**- Je ne … **

**- Cela fait des mois qu'il rêve de Bella.**

Je regarde avec avertissement Jasper. Comment ose-t-il dire ça comme ça ? C'est pas lui dont la vie est en danger, ça se voit !

**- Comment ça ?**

Il me regarde avec questionnement et menace. Je cherche de l'aide du côté de mon cousin mais il lève ses pouces en l'air en signe d'encouragement. Traduction : démerde toi tout seul maintenant que j'ai lancé le sujet.

Sois un homme, Edward ! Pour Bella, tu dois réussir à adoucir son frère. Je m'empêche de bégayer et affirme avec fermeté, sans trembler :

**- En fait quand j'ai vu Bella sur une photo, j'ai immédiatement été, comment dire, attiré par elle. Et depuis tout ce temps, je ne pense qu'à elle.**

Il me lorgne, septique. Et au bout d'un temps que je ne saurais définir, un immense sourire, que je qualifie immédiatement de sadique bien que je ne sois pas impartial, prend place sur son visage.

**- Tout le monde est de ton côté à ce que je vois, donc je ne ferai rien si Bella décide elle-même de te faire confiance. Mais sache que je maintiens que tu ne devrais pas t'approcher d'elle. Si tu prouve que tu es sincère alors peut-être qu'un jour je te considérerais comme un ami mais si tu lui fais du mal, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisse avoir aucune descendance, c'est compris ?**

Je hoche vite ma tête et je vois Jasper qui me sourit comme si cette conversation s'était magnifiquement bien déroulée. C'est sûr que cela aurait pu être pire. Mon cousin a-t-il eu droit à cette menace aussi ? Dans ce cas, c'est vrai que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti.

**- Alors les mecs, on se fait une partie de course de voiture ? **

Il se tourne vers moi, et je tiens à préciser sans agressivité. Ma tête doit valoir le détour car il explose de rire.

**- Tu as de la chance que Bella m'a fait promettre de rester poli. Et puis maintenant que je t'ai prévenu, je considère que mon rôle est joué. **

Je suis d'abord surpris et remarquant qu'il attend une réponse, j'informe :

**- Eh non. Je vous regarde. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de jeu.**

**- Bon tant pis, moi qui me faisait un joie de te foutre une raclée. Jasper ?**

**- Ok ! Mais je te préviens Emmett, je vais t'en mettre plein la vue.**

**- Laisse moi rire ! Je suis imbattable. **

**- C'est ce qu'on va voir. **

**- Ah ouais ? **

**- Ouais ! Et un petit gage pour le perdant te tente-t-il ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Te voir te ridiculiser est toujours jouissif !**

**- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué Emmett ! **

Je les observe se chamailler comme si je suivais un match de tennis. Jasper installe le jeu et donne une manette à Emmett qui trépigne d'impatience comme un gamin le matin de Noël. En attendant que le jeu charge, ils négocient :

**- Le perdant, autrement dit toi, fait quoi ?**

**- Humm, il pourrait aller voir Alice et lui donner sa carte bleue en lui promettant une journée shopping.**

**- Tu n'as jamais eu d'imagination Jasper. Et pis en quoi est-ce un gage ! Tu fais ça tout les mois quasi !**

**- Ok **- la remarque d'Emmett la rendu presque agressif - **donc je suppose que monsieur a une meilleur idée !**

**- Bien sûr que crois-tu petit ignorant !**

Je souris à leur enfantillage.

**- Le gage est de chanter et danser sur la musique choisie par le gagnant à la fête de Bella.**

**- La fête de Bella ? **je me passionne d'un seul coup pour cette conversation. J'ai une autre information sur la fameuse fête de cet après-midi.

**- Oui, on organise une fête pour Bella mais elle croit que c'est pour Alice et Jasper.**

**- Mais pourqu …**

**- Ça commence, prépare toi à chanter Jasper ! **

Il me coupe dans ma phrase et ils se captivent pour leur course, me laissant troublé. Le décompte s'affiche à l'écran et la course est lancée. Tout le long, le score est serré. Le suspens reste donc jusqu'à la dernière ligne droite où Jasper réussit à faire une queue de poisson à Emmett qui se retrouve donc perdant. Sa tête d'incrédulité est à mourir de rire. Le sourire que lui envoie Jasper est insolant. Ne tient-il pas à sa vie ?

**- Bon, comme je suis un grand gentleman, j'accepte de faire la revanche !**

**- Tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça mon pote. C'était mon tour d'échauffement là.**

**- Mais oui, mais oui ! **

Le jeu se poursuit donc et préférant laissé la surprise jusqu'au bout, je monte rapidement dans ma chambre pour éviter l'explosion d'Emmett si jamais il perd à nouveau. Une fois à l'intérieur je prends conscience que j'ai pu rester quelques minutes avec lui sans qu'il ne me saute à la gorge. C'est déjà une victoire en soi.

O

O

J'ignore où est passé mon courage. Quand il avait fallu se dévouer pour goûter aux plats de mon oncle quand il s'essayait à la cuisine, c'était moi ! Quand il avait fallu prévenir mon père qu'on avait cassé son nouveau écran plat, c'était moi. Quand il avait fallu sonner à la porte des voisins pour récupérer notre balle qui avait cassé un pot de fleur, c'était encore moi ! Mais là, il suffit que le frère de Bella me regarde pour que mon courage s'envole comme une feuille portée par le vent automnal.

Je comprends qu'il ne veux que protéger Bella et rien que pour ça, je le respecte. Si jamais je lui fais du mal, j'irais le voir de mon plein gré pour qu'il mette sa menace à exécution.

Bella, rien qu'à penser son nom, une joie me gagne ainsi qu'un pincement au cœur. Cela sera difficile de lui faire comprendre qu'elle représente beaucoup pour moi.

Je décide qu'il est temps de descendre. Bouder dans mon coin ne me ressemble pas. En sortant, j'entends plus que je ne vois mon cousin se diriger vers le fond du couloir. Vient-t-il me voir ?

La serviette dans ses mains m'apprend qu'il vient en fait pour sa douche. Quand il m'aperçoit, il me fait un discret signe de tête vers la chambre de Bella. Cette dernière essaye de discerner le couloir tout en se cachant derrière la porte. Cependant elle échoue lamentablement puisque nous la voyons. Je me demande tout de même pourquoi elle se cache. Mon cousin se retient de rire quand je le vois passer la porte de la salle de bain.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, alors que je me demande encore quel est cet étrange moment que je viens de vivre, Bella sort de sa mauvaise cachette et enferme Jasper à clé. Pourquoi l'enferme-t-elle ? Et surtout pourquoi s'est-il laissé faire alors qu'il avait très bien conscience du plan diabolique de Bella ? Je m'approche le plus discrètement possible et lui bloque le passage, amusé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me rapprocher encore. C'est presque instinctif.

**- Viens-tu vraiment d'enfermer mon pauvre cousin ? Est-ce une habitude chez toi ?**

**- J'y ai été obligé, **se débat-elle vivement.

L'image de Bella sortant les griffes me fait rire. Elle essaye de me repousser mais sa proximité est tellement délicieuse que je ne risque pas de la laisser partir de sitôt.

Je mets mes mains à plat sur la porte, la piégeant. Son odeur m'envoûte et je me penche pour lui murmurer la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis le repas :

**- M'éviterais-tu ?**

**- Non ! **

Elle proteste trop rapidement pour être honnête. Cela me fait mal mais en même temps, je ne peux que la comprendre. Je veux donc y aller en douceur. Ne pas la brusquer. Mais sa présence me fait perdre mes moyens. Et le souvenir du presque baiser de ce matin me donne envie de le réaliser. Je l'embrasse donc mais avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable, coupant ainsi ses tentatives ratées de se justifier.

Je veux lui faire comprendre à travers ce baiser qu'elle n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je suis plus qu'heureux quand je la sens répondre à mon étreinte. Ses mains caressent mes cheveux. Comme elle ne me repousse pas, je tente ma chance encore plus loin et demande l'accès à sa bouche. Nos langues se touchent délicieusement et je ne peux m'empêcher de la rapprocher encore plus près de moi en mettant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle s'abandonne pleinement et je suis encore plus heureux si c'est possible. Je dirais même euphorique. Elle met fin à ce baiser, haletante. Ma respiration est tout aussi anarchique. C'était encore mieux que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

**- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment !**

Cette phrase m'échappe presque malgré moi. Je vois dans son regard chocolaté toute son incompréhension. Je lui souris tendrement pour qu'elle puisse voir la sincérité de mes paroles. Je caresse sa joue et je décide de repousser les explications que je lui dois pour un autre sujet de conversation, pas plus attrayant pour autant :

**- Ton frère m'a parlé. Il m'a défendu de t'approcher.**

Je lui épargne la promesse peu attirante qu'il m'a fait, si je ne lui obéissais pas.

**- Tu devrais avoir peur dans ce cas. **

Je rentre dans son jeu et réponds avec un faux visage sérieux :

**- Tu n'oserais pas lui rapporter tout de même ?**

De la tristesse apparaît sur son beau visage alors qu'il ne devrait y avoir que de la joie. Idiot de Cullen. Elle était réellement sérieuse et moi comme un con je lui donne matière à douter de ma sincérité. Elle sait que j'étais un salop avant, profitant de mon charme pour mettre des filles dans mon lit. Si seulement elle pouvait voir à quel point ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour nous. Oui, car il est question d'un « nous »

Elle pleure et c'est ce qui me pousse à lui avouer tout. J'essuie ses larmes qui ne devraient pas exister et me lance :

**- Je sais ce que tu crois. Mais laisse moi te prévenir que c'est injustifié.**

J'inspire pour me donner du courage mais c'est son odeur captivante qui m'en donne assez :

**- Je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur ce que je ressens mais je ressens quelque chose de fort. Crois-moi.**

Je la supplie presque.

**- Depuis combien temps on se connaît ? 15 heures ? C'est complètement dingue de ressentir ça !**

**- Aussi dingue que de tomber amoureux par le biais d'une photo ?**

O

O

Amoureux ? Venais-je vraiment de dire que j'étais amoureux ? Le pire, c'est qu'au fond de moi, je le sais depuis longtemps. C'est comme si ces mots, dits à voix haute, avaient détruit le barrage qui retenait mes sentiments.

Et la vague qui engloutit alors tout mon être me fait prendre conscience que j'ai été victime d'un coup de foudre. Une heureuse victime ! Mon ange me fixe, ayant sûrement du mal à comprendre le sens de mes paroles. Je chuchote :

**- C'est troublant de prendre conscience d'un truc aussi énorme en même temps de prononcer les mots !**

**- Tu es amoureux de moi ? C'est quoi ? Ta technique de drague pour mettre les filles dans ton lit ? Leur dire ça ?**

Sa voix, hargneuse, m'inflige autant de douleur que le sens de ses mots. C'est normal qu'elle se méfie. Je décide donc de mettre mon âme à nue et joue franc jeu avec elle. Après, mon sort est entre ses mains.

**- Bella … je … C'est tellement … déchaîné en moi. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain à présent, c'est que … je t'aime. Depuis que je t'ai vu, il n'y a … il n'y a plus que toi qui occupe mes pensées. Que pourrais-je faire pour te le prouver ?**

Elle niche sa tête dans mon cou et j'ignore comment interpréter son geste.

**- Tu es amoureux de moi ? Toi, l'ange sur terre, de moi, la fille la plus banale qui puisse exister ?**

Alors c'est ça ? Elle ne se trouve pas assez bien. Pourrai-je lui faire comprendre qu'elle est la femme la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné d'admirer.

**- Tu es magnifique Bella. **

**- J'ai peur. C'est tellement … tellement tout, quoi ! !**

Je suis, l'espace d'un instant heureux, qu'elle se confie à moi et qu'elle soit toujours dans mes bras. Puis je tente de la rassurer.

**- Moi aussi, Bella. C'est effrayant mais je me sens si bien à cet instant.**

Quelques secondes s'écoulent où je n'entends que sa respiration et ne sens que son cœur battre contre le mien.

**-Depuis que tu m'as vue ?**

Je souris et pour ne pas faire les choses à moitié lui avoue ce que tout le monde sait déjà :

**- J'ai reçu une photo de la part de Jazz, il y a 8 mois environ. C'était ton anniversaire je crois et j'ai alors vécu un coup de foudre sans même le savoir.**

Je resserre mon étreinte et elle fait de même. Je caresse le petit bout de peau en bas de son dos découvert. Je suis apaisé. Après tous les doutes, questionnements, inquiétudes et hésitations de ces dernières heures et même de ces derniers mois, je suis enfin apaisé et entier dans ses bras.

Je suis malheureusement sorti de ma béatitude par un raclement de gorge tandis que la poignée de la porte, sur laquelle nous sommes appuyés, s'abaisse. A cet instant, je n'espère qu'une seule et unique chose : n'importe qui sauf Emmett !

_O_

_O_

_Avez-vous aimé ?_

_Alors qui est-ce ?_

_1 - Emmett_

_2 - Rosalie_

_3 - Alice_

_4 - Autres propositions ?_

_J'espère que ce n'est pas trop « lourd » de voir deux fois la même scène. ^^_

_A bientôt !_

_O_

_Le bouton adore qu'on clique dessus :D_

_O_


	6. Un Piège Inévitable

O

Bonjour ou Bonsoir ^^

On repasse en **point de vue Bella **

Les liens des tenues que j'imagine sont sur mon profil

(puisque mes descriptions ne sont pas top ^^)

O

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-Bonne Lecture-

O

**Un Week-end Surprenant**

**Chapitre 6**

O

_O_O_O_O_

_Nous resserrons en même temps notre étreinte. J'ignore où tout ça pourrait mener. Mais je bannis mes questionnements existentiels. Le calme règne et … le calme ? Je n'entends plus l'eau coulée. Et là, deux choses se passent simultanément. _

_La poignée tourne, me rentrant dans les côtes pas la même occasion, tandis qu'un raclement de gorge se fait assimiler par mon pauvre esprit embrumé par la présence de l'homme étroitement serré contre moi. Difficile de trouver une excuse crédible._

_O_O_O_O_

Rosalie a les mains sur les hanches, nous fusillant du regard. Dès qu'elle voit qu'elle a obtenu toute notre attention, elle fulmine :

**- Tu parles d'une façon de t'occuper d'Alice. En visitant la bouche de mon cousin !**

Elle souffle un bon coup, se redresse et un énorme sourire barre son élégant visage. Une autre Rosalie prend place. Souffre-t-elle d'un dédoublement de personnalité ?

**- C'est fantastique ! Vous faites un couple magnifique !**

Je rougis, pour ne pas changer. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la suite. Quoique c'est vrai que je n'ai pas réellement eu le temps en l'embrassant. Je sais qu'Alice et maintenant Rose sont favorables à mon hypothétique relation avec Edward. Pouvais-je le croire ? Même si je n'ai pas encore totalement confiance en Edward, j'en ai assez en Rose et Alice pour savoir que je ne ferais pas la plus grande erreur de ma vie en m'engageant dans cette histoire.

La question à un million : mon cœur est-il prêt à s'exposer à une possible douleur identique à celle ressentit à cause de mon ex ? Celui qui me donne une migraine à force de chambouler ma vie semble fier du compliment de Rose. Pouvais-je le croire ? Je décide de mettre ça de côté et me concentre sur la situation actuelle :

**- Et Alice ?**

Elle paraît surprise une seconde et lance précipitamment :

**- T'inquiète pas. Elle est partie faire des courses à Ellensburg. Je lui ai dit que nous n'avions plus de quoi manger pour demain.**

Elle baisse la tête, signe qu'elle ment. Pourquoi me mentirait-elle ? Quelqu'un me coupe dans ma réflexion, ce qui arrive trop souvent à mon goût ces derniers temps.

**- Et Bella a enfermé ton frère donc tout va bien !**

**- Eh ! ! Je vous signale que je vous entends !**

La poignée s'étant calmée, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Je prends la clé dans ma poche et libère mon prisonnier. Il sort et passe devant moi avec dignité, ses cheveux blonds mouillés, en me promettant que sa vengeance sera terrible.

Edward resserre sa main qui n'a pas quitté ma hanche et lance un regard peu amène à Jasper.

**- C'est bon Ed' ! Je plaisante !**

Il lève les mains comme pour prouver sa franchise et rentre dans sa chambre. Rose fait un pas en arrière.

**- Bon, je vais aider Emmett et A -**

Après une coupure net, aussi bien dans sa progression que dans sa phrase, et une hésitation ambiguëe, elle ajoute :

**- Attention à Jasper.**

Elle disparaît tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, laissant derrière elle un goût de perplexité. Je me retrouve donc seule pour affronter l'homme qui me prend dans ses bras avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de cligner des yeux. J'ai peur, c'est un fait. Il ne me reste plus qu'à dépasser cette peur. Cela me parait aussi impossible que de contraindre un éléphant à sauter.

J'ai la sensation de marcher sur un fil, l'ivresse et l'appréhension se mélangent, étant indissociable l'une de l'autre pour un funambule. Faire confiance en Edward pourrait couper ce fil. Mais laisser passer ma chance pourrait aussi ne jamais me permettre d'arrivée au bout. Je n'ai jamais été une virtuose en équilibre, et toutes ces hésitations me font tanguer dangereusement au dessus du vide, de l'inconnu, me poussant à prendre une décision rapidement.

O

O

J'ai devant moi deux possibilités qui ouvrent elles-mêmes deux voies. M'engager et vivre pleinement ma relation avec Edward au risque de voir mon cœur se briser ; ou fuir et le préserver en passant peut-être à côté de l'homme de ma vie. Au pire que peut-il m'arriver ? Une autre cicatrice s'ajoutera. Je sens une douce caresse sur mon front. Edward touche le pli entre mes sourcils qui s'est formé sous ces questions. Il chuchote ce dont j'avais besoin pour me laisser aller, du moins en prenant l'équivalent d'une larme disparue dans l'océan de mes angoisses.

**- N'aie pas peur mon amour.**

Poussée par une passion dont je ne me croyais pas capable, je plaque mes lèvres avec force contre les siennes. Il répond immédiatement. Autant notre premier baiser était plein de douceur, de tendresse autant celui-là est enflammé, même violent, traduisant mon angoisse. Mais ses lèvres sont toujours aussi agréables. Nous nous séparons, haletants. Cependant je resserre bien vite mes bras autour de sa taille pour me blottir contre son torse.

Je suis bien avec son cœur qui bat contre mon oreille, avec son souffle dans mes cheveux et avec ses mains qui me caresse paisiblement le dos déclenchant une chaleur inconnue qui me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Je décide pour une fois de profiter de l'instant présent en ne pensant qu'aux sensations. Ce qui mériterais d'être marqué d'une croix rouge sur le calendrier de ma vie.

Nous restons longtemps comme ça, combien de temps exactement je ne saurais le dire. Par contre ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai les jambes engourdies quand Rose monte à nouveau pour nous prier de descendre.

**- Oh mon dieu ! Jasper ! Il est descendu ? **je lui demande, paniquée.

Elle regarde cependant son cousin et s'exclame :

**- Mais c'est pas vrai, tu lui as fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? !**

Elle secoue la tête d'abattement et me fait un sourire mystique en prenant ma main pour m'entraîner en bas. Dans les escaliers, j'ai pleinement conscience de la présence d'Edward derrière moi. C'est comme si mon corps le reconnaissait et réagissait en conséquence. Foutu corps qui se rebelle contre moi ! Je stoppe net en bas des escaliers.

La table est avancée contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte de la cuisine. Quelques petits fours et un poste radio s'y trouvent. En face de cette table, le canapé et les fauteuils ont été mis côte à côte ( au lieu de former un angle droit ). La table et les fauteuils sont suffisamment espacés pour délimiter un espace assez grand pour danser. La porte de la chambre de Rose et Emmett débouche sur cette piste improvisée. Des guirlandes ont été accrochées aux quatre murs et des bougies ont été disposées sur la table et l'étagère. La pièce est tamisée donnant un côté attrayant.

Je ne reconnais plus cette même pièce où je me suis trouvée il n'y pas si longtemps que ça. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus est la présence d'Alice et Jasper à deux mètres de moi, en train de me sourire franchement. Quoique la banderole « Joyeux Anniversaire » finit de me sidérer. Ce n'est l'anniversaire de personne à ce que je sache. Et encore moins de Jasper ou Alice. Ils me dévisagent tous dans l'attente d'une réaction.

Bon, visiblement cela m'est adressé.

**- C'est … ?**

Je cherche mes mots face à mon trouble. Et je partage la seule explication que j'ai trouvée.

**- Aurais-je fait un saut dans le futur ?**

Ils rigolent et je sens la main d'Edward en bas de mon dos, ce qui a le mérite de faire cesser le rire mon frère. _Et paf ! _Ma puérilité n'aura donc aucune limite ! ?

**- Bella ! Bella ! Tu ne devineras jamais l'idée grandiose d'Emmett.**

Ces deux mots associés, affiliés à Emmett et clamés par Alice, ne pourront jamais donner quelque chose de bon. Et je commence enfin à comprendre ce qui se passe.

**- Alice voyons ! Bien sûr qu'elle a déjà deviné ! Et puis je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais eu cette idée sans toi. Tout le mérite t'en revient. **

Ils se sourient et en effet j'ai peur d'avoir deviné.

O

O

**- Pourrais-t-on m'expliquer ?**

Après tout, il reste une infime chance pour que je sois en train de rêver.

**- En fait, un jour on discutait Emmett et moi puis je lui ai dit que tu n'accepteras jamais une fête d'anniversaire sauf si elle est totalement inattendue et que tu sois mise devant le fait accomplie. Seulement le problème c'est qu'à l'approche de ton anniversaire, tu dis déjà « je ne veux rien » et tu nous espionnes pour que l'on ne puisse rien organiser (même si nous réussissons toujours aux prix de grandes capacités de stratagème, enfin bref). Donc Emmett a lancé l'idée de te faire une fête d'anniversaire 4 mois à l'avance. ****Alors avant que tu ne poses la question, si on t'a demandé de nous éloigner Jazz et moi, c'est pour endormir ta méfiance parce que si j'avais essayé de t'éloigner du salon tu te serais doutée de quelque chose. Quoique maintenant, on a Edward qui te retient encore plus efficacement qu'une chaîne.**

C'est vrai que maintenant, je vois combien tout ça était un peu trop exagérer pour être honnête. Et bien sûr, la capacité de ma sœur a débité tout ça sans reprendre son souffle m'étonne mais c'est surtout sa dernière phrase qui me pose le plus de problème. Je porte mon attention sur Edward et marmonne :

**- Alors c'est pour ça.**

**- Bien sûr que non Bella ! Je n'étais pas au courant de tous ça. La seule chose que je savais, et ce depuis seulement ce matin, c'était qu'il y avait une fête en ton honneur. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as enfermé mon cousin et qu'il s'est laissé faire. **

Je suis déjà un peu plus rassurée de l'entendre dire que sa seule tâche n'était pas de me retenir. Bizarrement, envisager le contraire me serre le cœur. Je suis déjà accro ? Puis le fait qu'il insinue que Jasper s'était laissé enfermer me laisse perplexe.

**- Comment ça ?**

Jasper rigole et éclaircit ma lanterne :

**- Tu étais loin d'être discrète Bella.**

Tiens en parlant de laissé faire, je me tourne vers les jumeaux.

**- Et vous avez été complice de toute cette histoire ? **

**- On est d'accord avec eux, même si on savait qu'au début tu n'aimerais pas l'idée, tu adoreras cette fête. Allez Bella ! **

Je me retiens de leur avertir que c'est assez stupide comme concept, bien qu'infaillible je dois l'admettre. Mais si c'est infaillible, ce n'est pas stupide, si ?Je soupire, abattue par les quatre phénomènes qui me font face, souriants puisqu'ils savent qu'ils ont gagné.

**- Bon alors que la fête commence ! **achève Alice.

Jasper se déplace vers le poste pour mettre de la musique. Il appuie sur un bouton, mais rien ne se passe. Alors, remède à tous problèmes de machines, il tape un grand coup dessus. Mais cela ne fonctionne pas et Edward va à ses côtés pour l'aider. Il manquerait plus qu'il n'y ai pas de musique. Encore que pas de musique signifie pas de danse.

Cependant quand je vois ma sœur, déjà sur la piste, à danser dans le silence de la pièce, je désespère. Jasper semble trop contrarié pour la futilité de la situation et s'acharne sur ce pauvre poste alors qu'Emmett semble jubiler. Ce dernier reprend ses esprits, de bonne humeur. Et heureusement vu son sujet de conversation.

**- Alors comme ça, toi et Edward.**

Je souris à l'effort que mon frère fait pour ne pas être trop bougon.

**- Oui, je crois. Edward et moi.**

**- Comment ça tu crois ?**

**- Eh bien, on a …**

**- Vous avez pas parlé ? **

**- Bah non. Pas vraiment … Mais un peu quand même !**

**- Il a intérêt à assurer ses responsabilités celui-là. Sinon …**

**- Emmett ! Tu parles comme si j'étais enceinte et qu'il doit à tout prix m'épouser.**

**- Laisse leur du temps !**

Je souris à Rose qui intervient dans la conversation. Sourire qu'elle me renvoie.

**- Bon bah si tout le monde est contre moi, **se décourage-t-il.

**- Pauvre petit chou, **plaisante Rose.

O

O

Je m'éloigne d'Emmett et Rose qui continuent de discuter, pour m'approcher des petits fours que je me suis jurée de ne pas toucher. Alors que j'approche de mes péchés mignons, quelque chose me saute dessus, me faisant reculer et tomber dans le canapé.

Je reconnais le rire de ma sœur.

**- Alors ! Alors ! Raconte !**

Elle me fait penser à une petite fille, attendant impatiemment son histoire pour aller dormir. Sauf que là, elle est prête à tout, excepté dormir vu son état d'agitation. Je vois très bien à quoi elle fait allusion mais je décide tout de même de faire l'innocente. Autant la faire mariner un peu. C'est ma façon de me venger dirons nous.

**- Rhoo Allez Bella ! Tu sais très bien. Dis !**

Je ne confesse rien et trouve un spectacle très intéressant : Edward. Il a le poste radio dans les mains et le pose sur la table. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Jasper reste immobile au milieu de la piste, à fixer son cousin. Comme s'il se réveillait, il tressaille et se dirige vers Emmett. Rose n'est plus avec lui.

Je reporte mon regard vers Edward tandis qu'il fixe les deux autres hommes. Je le dévisage sans gène puisqu'il ne me prête pas attention. Son profil est magnifique, comme tout chez lui de toute façon. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure devant mes pensées.

Alice a dû suivre mon regard car elle souffle d'agacement et me tire violemment pour me mettre debout. Avant que je n'ai pu comprendre quelque chose, je me retrouve dans ma chambre, en face de ma sœur qui fouille à présent dans ma valise.

**- Je t'ai mise une robe là-dedans. **

Elle continue sa recherche tout en m'apprenant :

**- Je devais monter pour te faciliter ton travail de surveillance mais je t'ai trouvée en charmante compagnie. Et j'ai empêché Emmett de monter, envoyant Rose à la place. Tu pourrais me remercier d'avoir sauver la vie d'Edward.**

Phrase qu'elle ponctue d'un clin d'œil.

**- Je vois que ça évolue bien, **rajoute-t-elle.

**- Ne va pas trop vite, Alice. C'est encore compliqué là-dedans. **

Je pointe un doigt vers ma tête pour illustrer mes mots.

**- Pour changer, **marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même.

**- Je suis censée relever ?**

Elle prend une grande inspiration avant de me dire, le plus sérieusement du monde, droit dans les yeux :

**- Je sais que tu as peur mais pour une fois Bella, pour une seule et unique fois, lâche toi ! **

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer, ni même d'analyser cette phrase qu'elle inspecte à nouveau dans ma valise.

**- Ah la voilà !**

Elle sort un bout de tissu noir. Bon déjà, elle n'a pas prévue une robe vert fluo. Si cela existe, je suis sûre qu'elle adorerais la porter. Ma sœur raffole du vert et du brillant. Elle tend devant elle ce fameux vêtement et je suis sous le charme.

Même si elle fait tout un caprice pour me préparer mes tenues, je sais qu'elle respectera toujours mes goûts et ce n'est pas une exception. Joliment froissée avec une cordelière sous la poitrine, la robe est passe partout tout en étant chic.

Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, ce que j'aime. Bien qu'un peu courte à mon avis. Elle doit comprendre le cheminement de mes pensées car elle proclame :

**- Ah non Bella ! Tu as de magnifiques jambes, autant les montrer. En plus tu as un mec à rendre dingue en bas !**

**- Euh … Alice ? Je te le répète, ne va pas trop vite.**

Elle ignore superbement ma déclaration et continue sa récapitulation.

**- Bon, la tenue, c'est fait. Je te dispense de maquillage et de coiffure car nous n'avons pas de temps. C'est l'inconvénient de la surprise. En fait, elle a failli être annulée par mes soins pour cette raison, mais même Rose était contre moi cette fois.**

Elle sourit, me tend la robe puis sort de la chambre. Je me change très vite et enfile mes chaussures noires (et plates, merci Alice ! ).

O

O

Arrivée au bout du couloir, je vois Alice, elle aussi ressortir changée. Elle porte une robe orange, arrivant au même niveau que la mienne. En fait, elle correspond à ma robe, mais en plus flashant à cause de la couleur dont ma sœur raffole quasi autant que le vert. Par contre elle a des chaussures à talons. Alors que j'allais descendre la première marche, elle me retient par le bras. Et me surprend en m'avertissant :

**- Tu sais Bella, je comprends que tu sois effrayée mais à force de repousser toutes sources de bonheur, par peur de souffrir, tu vas passer à côté de merveilleuses expériences. Edward est sincère. Je vois la façon dont il te regarde, il a cette même lueur dans les yeux quand il te regarde qu'Emmett quand il regarde Rose, qui prouve qu'il est fou d'elle.**

Au même moment, le couple en question monte les escaliers à toute vitesse, Emmett, apeuré, coursé par une Rosalie furieuse, celle-ci tenant un couteau. Il nous bouscule presque en passant entre nous deux. Devons-nous arrêter Rose ?

La réponse est clairement non. Alice va même jusqu'à l'encourager. Je lance un regard moqueur à l'adresse de ma sœur, l'air de dire « Fou d'elle, hein ? ». Elle lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne :

**- Oui bon, tu m'as comprise.**

Ses mots m'ont touchée. Je redeviens donc sérieuse et la prends dans mes bras en lui murmurant :

**- Merci d'être là.**

Nous descendons bras dessus, bras dessous les escaliers, sous les cris de Rose qui ordonne à notre frère d'ouvrir cette porte. Nous nous installons dans le canapé comme plus tôt. Jasper revient dans la cuisine en tenant lui aussi un couteau. C'est un penchant familial ou quoi ?

Il s'approche de la table pour découper le gâteau que je remarque seulement maintenant. Je constate par la même occasion que mes oreilles discernent enfin une musique. Alice se lève comme si elle était sur ressort et en suivant son mouvement des yeux, je vois Edward approcher vers nous. Il me tend sa main.

**- Me feriez vous l'honneur d'accepter de danser avec moi ?**

**- Il faudrait déjà que je sache danser, **je plaide, embarrassée.

Il prend ma main et m'attire vers le milieu de la piste de danse aménagée en assurant d'une voix qui me fait obtempérer :

**- Tout est dans le cavalier.**

Le « hasard » veut que la musique qui débute soit un slow. « Hasard » car la présence d'Alice près du poste pourrait être une coïncidence ainsi que son clin d'oeil. Je commence assez gauchement à tel point qu'Edward rigole en me rapprochant de lui pour me positionner sur ses pieds. Comme ça, je n'ai qu'à profiter. Profiter de quoi ? Et bien de lui.

Il me regarde intensément et lâche que je suis, je plonge ma tête dans son cou. Ce qui ne semble pas lui déplaire pour autant. Entourée de son odeur et, dans une moindre mesure, de la musique, je me détends petit à petit. Les bras d'Edward autour de moi, je ne pense plus à rien.

Mes doutes, mes peurs s'envolent et je savoure la chaleur de son corps. Le balancement dû à notre danse me berce et je relâche complètement mes muscles qui deviennent aussi mou que de la guimauve. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé danser qu'à cet instant précis. Je me sens libre, prisonnière de ses bras.

Libre mais aussi inquiète comme un oiseau à quelques instants de son premier envol ou comme un louveteau à sa première sortie de sa tanière rassurante. Mais malgré ça, tous ce qui ne se trouve pas à moins de deux centimètres de nos corps disparaît. Ce sens de l'abandon, Alice m'a dit un jour quand elle commençait sa relation avec Jasper, que c'était le meilleur moyen de savoir que l'on a confiance en quelqu'un, même inconsciemment.

O

O

Et c'est à cette seconde exacte, alors qu'Edward me rapproche encore un peu plus de lui, que je prends conscience d'une chose essentielle. Je suis prête à laisser une chance à notre relation. Je relève mon visage vers celui qui a réussi abattre mes murs protecteurs et lui souris, voulant lui faire passer ma promesse d'essayer.

Il doit comprendre car un sourire encore plus éblouissant prend place sur son visage et il me murmure un merci qui finit de balayer les dernières résistances de mes peurs. Les paroles de ma sœur me reviennent en tête. _« A force de repousser toutes sources de bonheur, par peur de souffrir, tu vas passer à côté de merveilleuses expériences ». _

Jamais des mots ne m'ont parue aussi appropriés : ne pas vivre par peur cela me semble bien plus nocif en fin de compte. J'ignore combien de temps la chanson a duré, je crois même avoir vu Alice remettre la chanson une deuxième fois. Mais quand un rythme plus trépidant prend place, je quitte mon cocon pour m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Edward reste à mes côtés et je vais lui demander sa date d'anniversaire quand Rose attire notre attention. Elle aussi s'est changée et je ne le vois que maintenant. Enfin il faut dire que je ne l'ai vue qu'en coup de vent en haut des escaliers.

Elle porte une tunique à carreaux verte à manche trois-quarts, avec un legging gris. Je remarque avec soulagement que son couteau n'a aucune trace de sang. Au moins ne nous annonce-t-elle pas un meurtre. Voyant mon regard, elle s'explique :

**- J'allais couper le gâteau quand Emmett m'a annoncé son gage d'où la présence du couteau dans ma main. Et je n'ai pas pris le temps de le poser avant de pourchasser Emmett tellement j'étais en colère qu'il gâche la fête avec ses idées. Donc n'allez pas croire que je voulais vraiment lui faire du mal. Et puis il lui a fallu dix minutes pour me convaincre que cela pourrait être divertissant.**

La voix étouffée de mon frère, que je n'ai pas vu redescendre, nous parvint de sa chambre :

**- Active Rose ! Plus vite fini, plus vite … bah plus vite fini quoi ! **

**- Ok ! Donc c'est partie ! Savourez bien !**

Ma soeur et Jasper s'asseyent aussi sur le canapé, Alice sur les genoux de son petit ami. Après avoir lancé une musique que je ne reconnais pas mais qui me dit quelque chose, Rose s'installe à son tour dans le fauteuil. Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part, cette chanson, mais je ne sais plus où et cette sensation de l'avoir sur le bout de la langue me gêne. Je mets ça de côté pour l'instant et me concentre sur la porte d'où Emmett doit sortir.

J'ignore comment et quand il a perdu un pari mais son gage risque d'être divertissant, pour reprendre le mot de Rose. Aux premiers mots chantés, mon frère sort avec une démarche exagérément langoureuse. Il joue le jeu à fond et c'est ce que j'aime avec lui, sa spontanéité imprévisible mais catastrophique.

Il se déhanche comme un chippendale professionnel. D'ailleurs, j'ai tout à coup un doute sur ses vies antérieures. Par contre, il regarde fixement Rose. Sûrement pour la « charmer ».

Même si je soupçonne que c'est plus pour ne pas se dire qu'il est en train de retirer sa chemise devant ses deux sœurs, son meilleur ami et son ennemi public n°1. J'entends Rose, à un mètre de moi, marmonner :

**- Il m'avait dit « danse » et pas « striptease ».**

La cadence change un peu pendant le refrain et donc ses pas se font un peu plus rapides. Je suis admirative devant son équilibre. Je me pose toujours la question de savoir de qui je tiens ma maladresse dans la famille. Je n'ai jamais trouvé de réponse à ce jour.

Maintenant torse nu, il commence à retirer ses chaussures à l'aide de son autre pied. Il les envoie valser derrière lui. Après dix secondes de séduction où je préfère cacher mes yeux chastes avec cependant une faille entre les doigts pour ne pas en perdre une miette, il se recule pour tourner sur lui-même dans le but sûrement de faire claquer sa ceinture en la retirant.

Je pense juste que sa manœuvre n'était pas censée se finir comme ça. Mon admiration tombe d'un seul coup et je trouve enfin une réponse à ma vieille question. Il se retrouve à terre puisqu'il s'est emmêlé les pieds dans ses chaussures. Sa chute est brève et accompagnée d'un juron angoissé.

O

O

Deux secondes…

C'est le temps où la pièce est plongée dans un silence total. Nos rires ne peuvent se calmer et s'accentuent même devant la mine, rouge de honte ( et peut-être d'amertume) d'Emmett qui s'est enfin relevé.

Les commentaires ne tardent pas dès que nous pouvons reprendre notre souffle :

**- Si tu t'en étais tenu à une danse, tu n'aurais pas trébucher sur tes chaussures, **le gronde gentiment Rosalie.

**- Je t'apprends que tu es bien parti pour gagner le concours ! **je me moque, hilare.

**- Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de lavabo, hein Emmett ! Après ta chambre et la salle de bain, tu continues avec le salon, **ironise Alice.

Jasper, sarcastique, suppose :

**- Si ça se trouve, c'est une maladie et Bella te la refilait. En plus, elle est étrangement stable ces temps-ci. **

Edward reste silencieux, et si j'étais à sa place, j'en ferais de même. Surtout face un Emmett furieux et avec ses muscles exposés. Quelques rires continuent de se faire entendre mais aussi pour moi cette fois. Même quand je ne tombe plus, on se fout encore de moi. Faudrait savoir ! Bien que la « maladie » soit une autre réponse intéressante à étudier pour ma question que je peux considérer comme une « amie », tellement elle m'accompagne partout depuis que j'ai réussi mes premiers pas.

**- Tu as enfin réussi à guérir ? **continue-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je lui tire la langue pour toute réponse. Cela a peut-être un rapport avec les bras d'Edward autour de moi qui ne me quittent plus, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Emmett ramasse sa chemise et ses chaussures traîtresses et rentre plus vite que prévu dans sa chambre en grognant des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas relever. Rose, après avoir pris une bouffée d'air, le suit pour tenter de remonter son moral que l'on a cassé avec nos rires.

**- Le pari tombe à l'eau, **remarque Edward.

**- Tu veux rire ! Le voir se rétamer est encore mieux, **estime Jasper.

O

O

La suite de la journée s'est passée dans la bonne humeur.

Après une toilette de chat, je retourne dans ma chambre où je m'installe confortablement dans mon lit. J'en profite pour repenser à la fin de cette après-midi. Emmett n'a accepté de revenir que si nous lui faisions des excuses. Message communiqué par Rose.

Nous les lui avons accordées pour l'avoir près de nous, car une fête sans les blagues douteuses de mon frère n'est pas une vraie fête. Symboliquement, j'ai soufflé mes 19 bougies avec donc 4 mois d'avance et leur promesse que cette fête remplace belle et bien l'authentique car sinon je me retrouverais avec deux fêtes d'anniversaires dans l'année.

Beaucoup ne serait pas contre mais moi, je déteste l'attention qu'on me porte. J'ai reçu un appareil photo numérique de la part de Rose et Emmett, trois livres de la part de Jasper dont il m'avait parlé et qu'il avait promis de m'offrir. C'est chose faite. Et Alice quant à elle m'a offerte une journée entière dans un spa. J'ai été gâtée.

Edward s'est plaint de ne pas avoir de cadeau puisqu'il n'a pas été prévenu. Je lui ai rétorqué que sa simple présence me suffisait. Je n'ai pas prêté attention à la mine de mon frère grâce au sourire qui a illuminé le visage d'Edward. Il a quand même promis de m'offrir quelque chose le vrai jour de mon anniversaire. Et il m'a aussi confié dans le cours de la soirée qu'il me trouvait magnifique dans cette robe et qu'il était impardonnable de ne pas m'avoir déclaré ces mots avant toute chose. La seule réaction dont j'ai été capable, c'est de rougir puis de l'embrasser. Je suis irrévocablement devenue accro, à ses lèvres, à la façon dont il me sourit, à sa voix. Accro à lui tout simplement !

J'ai aussi appris qu'il été né le 20 juin. Ce qui fait que cela est dans un peu plus d'un mois. Une idée me fait me relever instantanément, dégageant les draps par la même occasion. Il ne sera pas là. Jasper nous a bien dit hier qu'Edward est ici pour seulement deux semaines. Aujourd'hui, tellement occupée à mettre mes peurs de côté, j'ai instinctivement oublié que sa présence n'est pas permanente. Et quand est-ce qu'il reviendra ? Et s'il rencontre une anglaise qui lui plait ? Et s'il m'oublie ?

Il ne faut que trois secondes pour détruire tous ce que j'ai réussi à dépasser aujourd'hui. Une relation longue distance est toujours difficile et je doute encore trop pour supporter ça. Mue par une force invisible je me lève et traverse le couloir. J'ouvre la porte brutalement, prête à obtenir des éclaircissements et être rassurée.

Mais la vue d'Edward, endormi, me stoppe net dans mon agitation soudaine. Maintenant que je me trouve là, je me sens assez stupide. Je vais pour sortir quand un bruit de draps plissés me retient. Un coup d'œil m'apprend qu'il dort toujours et qu'il s'est juste retourné sur le dos. Même mon entrée, loin d'être silencieuse, ne l'a pas réveillé.

_Lâche toi. _

N'est-ce pas les mots de ma sœur. Répétés maintes fois sans parvenir à l'effet souhaité ? C'est le moment ou jamais de faire quelque chose de totalement spontané et irréfléchi. Et, car il ne faut pas pousser mon courage, j'ai la preuve rassurante qu'il a le sommeil lourd. Mue par une nouvelle force, je m'approche du lit et m'allonge le plus délicatement possible sous la couette.

Je l'observe et décide de remettre mes questionnements à plus tard et de profiter de l'instant présent ainsi que de ces deux semaines. Je pose ma tête sur son torse et m'endors paisiblement tandis que son bras vient naturellement se poser sur ma hanche.

_O_

_O_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue Edward_

_Pour éclaircir les petites zones d'ombre ^^_

_Pour une fois je ne coupe pas __en plein milieu d'une action :D_

_O_

_Une ch'tite review ?_

_O_


	7. Un Espoir Nouveau

O

Salut !

Ce n'est pas une illusion mais bien le chapitre 7

J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal avec ce point de vue Edward

J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ^^

O

**Merci à fifer, Ccile, Severine et emeline51430 pour vos reviews !**

Merci à ma Big Sister

-Bonne Lecture-

O

_O_O_O_O_

_Je resserre mon étreinte et elle fait de même. Je caresse le petit bout de peau en bas de son dos découvert. Je suis apaisé. Après tous les doutes, questionnements, inquiétudes et hésitations de ces dernières heures et même de ces derniers mois, je suis enfin apaisé et entier dans ses bras._

_Je suis malheureusement sorti de ma béatitude par un raclement de gorge tandis que la poignée de la porte, sur laquelle nous sommes appuyés, s'abaisse. A cet instant, je n'espère qu'une seule et unique chose : n'importe qui sauf Emmett !_

_O_O_O_O_

Je me retourne lentement, comme pour retarder l'heure de ma mort. Et la personne que je vois provoque immanquablement un immense soulagement. Même son air furieux ne peut entacher ma quiétude reconquise.

**- Tu parles d'une façon de t'occuper d'Alice. En visitant la bouche de mon cousin !**

Je fronce les sourcils et suis prêt à répliquer. Après tout de quel droit se permet-elle de venir casser notre bulle et de crier comme ça sur ma Bella ? Sa métamorphose m'en empêche néanmoins et je me demande pour la énième fois depuis toujours comment ma cousine peut passer du « je vais vous en faire baver » à « je suis tellement heureuse pour vous » .

**- C'est fantastique ! Vous faites un couple magnifique !**

Pour le coup, ma légère animosité envers elle disparaît grâce à ces deux derniers mots. Couple ? Peut-on réellement se considérer comme un couple ? Un sourire, sans doute idiot et niais, apparaît sur mon visage. Avec une femme aussi magnifique à mes côtés, la phrase de Rose ne peut qu'être la vérité puisqu'elle éclipse tout autour d'elle.

J'ai sûrement une bonne étoile qui veille sur moi et m'a fait le plus exquis des cadeaux en mettant Bella sur mon chemin. Mon cœur se gonfle à l'idée de la présenter comme ma petite amie. Nomination bien insignifiante comparée à l'amour que je lui porte. Mais bon je lui ferais sûrement peur si je sautais toutes les étapes indispensables pour en arriver à là.

Prendre son temps, c'est mon leitmotiv à partir d'aujourd'hui. La douce voix de mon ange me renvoie sur terre. C'est vrai ça, quelle excuse Rose va-t-elle servir à Bella pour expliquer qu'Alice est sûrement en bas en train de les aider.

Partie faire des courses parce qu'on a rien à manger ?

Elle aurait pu le croire si ma cousine n'avait pas baissé la tête et fuyait notre regard comme ça. Rose déteste mentir et n'importe qui la connaissant un temps soit peu voit tout de suite quand elle s'y essaye. Avant qu'elle ne pose trop de question et que Rose s'enfonce plus qu'autre chose je relance le sujet sur Jasper.

**- Et Bella a enfermé ton frère donc tout va bien !**

**- Eh ! ! Je vous signale que je vous entends !**

Je souris moqueusement, je ne risque pas d'oublier ça et le lui rappeler. Jasper sort enfin, cheveux humides. Il passe devant nous démesurément hautain pour nous faire comprendre qu'il plaisante.

**- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça ! Ma vengeance sera terriblement terrible !**

Il plaisante, oui mais malgré ça, sa menace ne me plait pas. N'importe qui mais pas Bella. Je resserre instinctivement ma prise sur ses hanches comme pour la protéger et fait mon regard-qui-tue-de-la-mort à Jazz. Il me confirme qu'il rigole et se réfugie dans sa chambre.

**- Bon, je vais aider Emmett et A -**

NON ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle allait dire Alice ? La gaffe ! On est passé à deux doigts de la pire gaffe de Rose. Elle s'arrête net et c'est trop pour que ce soit encore crédible aux yeux de Bella. Rosalie essaye de se rattraper mais cela risque d'être difficile pour qu'elle y croit. Elle s'en va me laissant enfin seul avec ce merveilleux petit bout de femme qui a emprisonné mon cœur.

O

O

Ses bras sont mon refuge. Je l'observe tandis qu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Et je devine que ce sont surtout ses doutes et ses peurs qu'elle ressasse. Je ne l'interromps pas. Elle a sûrement besoin de faire le point sur tout ça. C'est rapide, même pour moi. Mais je suis sûr de mes sentiments. Et j'espère qu'elle pourra nous laisser une chance. Un pli se forme sur son front et je le caresse comme pour le gommer.

Elle me regarde avec tellement d'incertitudes qu'un poids tombe dans mon estomac. Qu'elle est peur de s'engager, je peux faire face. Après tout je ne me suis jamais engager non plus. Mais qu'elle est peur de moi, de ma sincérité cela m'est insupportable. C'est la seule chose dont je n'ai jamais autant été sûr de toute ma vie.

Pour la rassurer, je murmure le plus doucement possible :

**- N'aie pas peur mon amour.**

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêche de glisser « mon amour ». Et si c'était trop ? J'en déduis sur-le-champ que ce n'est pas le cas quand ses lèvres m'agressent littéralement. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Au contraire, j'en redemande. Je resserre donc mes bras autour de sa taille fine. Ses mains s'accrochent à mon cou. Je ressens de l'angoisse dans ses gestes. J'essaye de lui faire passer mon espoir. Ma certitude. Ma confiance. De la rassurer.

Un plaisir incommensurable s'abat sur moi : elle est dans mes bras. C'est loin d'être gagné, j'en ai conscience. Mais elle est là, contre moi, haletante après avoir brisé notre baiser. Et c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant. Son regard est envoûtant. Mais elle se réfugie dans mon cou. Comme si elle a peur de faire face à mon regard remplit d'amour pour elle. Mais bon, cette proximité n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Je respire calmement et à chaque inspiration sa divine odeur de fraise m'emplit d'ivresse. Je m'enivre de son odeur ! C'est une idée intéressante : peut-elle devenir ma drogue ? Mes mains ne peuvent s'empêcher de caresser le bas de son dos. Sa peau chaude et douce me grisent et me transportent dans un monde où seul nous existe. La notion de temps perd son importance et son emprise.

Encore une fois, nous sommes interrompus. Encore une fois par Rose. Et encore une fois, je me dis que j'ai une bonne étoile.

**- Tout est prêt, vous pouvez descendre !**

**- Oh mon dieu ! Jasper ! Il est descendu ? **questionne Bella, inquiète.

Rose me regarde sévèrement et me sermonne :

**- Mais c'est pas vrai, tu lui as fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? !**

Je souris comme un idiot et elle secoue la tête de découragement. Elle entraîne Bella dans son sillage et je les suis silencieusement. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction. Et de découvrir enfin pourquoi ils organisent une fête. Parvenu en bas des escaliers, je remarque Jasper, entourant de ses bras Alice. Il me fait un clin d'œil et je lui renvois un sourire qui traduit mon bonheur.

A quatre au lieu de deux, la préparation a été très rapide. Ou alors c'est la durée de l'instant que j'ai passé avec Bella qui m'est erronée. Une piste de danse ? Ça me donne une idée. Un moyen de passer encore plus de temps avec Bella sans être attaqué par Emmett. Une danse est désinvolte, non ? En face de moi, sur le mur est présente une banderole avec marquée « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Hein ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était le 13 septembre.

O

O

**- C'est … ?**

Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je partage ton trouble. Suite à sa théorie, nous rigolons tous. Je me rapproche d'elle et pose ma main dans le creux de ses reins. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. C'est comme un besoin. Emmett cesse immédiatement de rire et je mobilise tout mon courage pour laisser ma main là où elle est. J'assiste à une mini discussion entre Alice et Emmett dans laquelle ils se gratifient des mérites.

**- Pourrais-t-on m'expliquer ?**

Je la sens perdue et comprends qu'elle redoute l'évidence. L'explication d'Alice m'en apprend plus sur la situation. Bella est anti-anniversaire et lui fêter 4 mois avant la date réelle est assez … tordu ? Mais venant d'Emmett et Alice, je risque d'en voir encore des vertes et des pas mûres. Endormir sa méfiance en la mettant dans la confidence est terriblement intelligent. Je suis étonné par l'exploit d'Alice de ne pas s'arrêter une seul fois dans sa tirade alors que petite comme elle est, ses poumons ont un volume restreint.

**- Alors c'est pour ça ?**

Bella me pose cette question et j'entends dans sa voix à quel point elle est blessée à l'idée que je n'ai fait que l'éloigner du « chantier ». Comment peut-elle croire ça ? Doute-t-elle à ce point ? Je lui expose alors que j'étais étranger à tout ça. Elle est tranquillisée et la conversation rebondit sur Jasper, baptisé le prisonnier volontaire. Après une dernière tentative pour échapper à cette surprise, la conversation se clôt grâce à Alice :

**- Bon alors que la fête commence !**

La fée aux cheveux noirs, plus vite que l'éclair, se retrouve au milieu de la pièce à danser voluptueusement. Et si Bella danse aussi bien ?

FOCUS !

Je décide d'aller aider mon pauvre cousin qui risque de faire une crise de nerfs si le poste radio n'est pas réparé. C'est qu'il y tient à son gage ! Et puis Alice a le droit à de la musique. M'éloigner de Bella est difficile mais je ne souhaite pas qu'elle me trouve trop collant. Bien que la coller serait délicieux.

Non ! FOCUS !

Concentre-toi sur autre chose Edward ! Bon, alors mon cousin. C'est une bonne diversion. Il tape encore et encore sur ce pauvre poste. En quelques pas, je suis à côté de lui.

**- Laisse moi regarder !**

**- Non ! Je peux réussir à faire marcher ce machin !**

Je me retiens de rigoler face à la mine de Jazz. Il a toujours été nul en bricolage et c'est plus Rosalie qui s'occupe de ça. Il n'a jamais réussi à digérer qu'elle soit meilleur que lui pour tout ce qui est généralement « masculin ». Je reste en retrait pour l'observer s'appliquer. Il continue de tourner et retourner le poste. Geste qui ne sert, il faut bien le dire, pas à grand-chose pour faire avancer la situation. Il le secoue même en pestant :

**- C'est la dernière fois que je laisse Alice amener son poste. Le mien marche parfaitement bien.**

Je vois au loin Emmett me regarder bizarrement tandis que Rose et Bella se sourient. Jasper, rageur, empoigne la machine défectueuse et se dirige vers Alice qui danse toujours. Son but est manifestement de régler son compte avec celle-ci. Je surveille du coin de l'œil Emmett. On est jamais trop prudent ! Quelque chose accroche cependant mon regard. Je la prends ce qui a pour résultat de stopper Jazz quand il sent une résistance. Il se retourne et regarde ma main, hagard.

**- C'est… Pas branché ? !**

Je rigole et lui prends des mains le poste et branche la prise. Je l'allume et Ô miracle ! Il fonctionne ! Jasper est en mode « bug » au milieu du salon. J'entends le rire d'Alice et vois Bella tomber sur le canapé sous la force de l'attaque d'Alice. Dans mon champ de vision se trouve la porte de la chambre de ma cousine et je la surprends y rentrer.

Je vois aussi mon cousin. Il fixe un point derrière ma tête, ses lèvres formant un O parfait et absolument ridicule. D'un seul coup il se redresse, les épaules hautes, déterminé, et se dirige vers Emmett qui se trouve près de la porte de la cuisine à regarder dans la direction de sa chambre, rêveur.

Je devine que d'une chose, je ne préfère pas savoir ce à quoi il pense en fixant avec cet air l'endroit où est ma cousine et de deux, que Jazz veut enfin lui donner les instructions sur sa fameuse danse. S'étant pris un énorme coup pour son ego, je devine qu'il se venge sur Emmett. Il va souffrir et j'arrive à ressentir de la peine pour lui.

Je sens un regard sur moi et souris quand je prends conscience qu'il vient du canapé où se tient ma Bella. J'allais détourner mes yeux vers elle quand la tête d'Emmett les retient sur lui. J'en arrive même à suspecter le sourire machiavélique de mon cousin, dos à moi, tant Emmett panique. Derrière les deux hommes se trouvent les escaliers où je vois Alice et Bella les monter en vitesse.

O

O

Au lieu de rester là comme un imbécile, je m'approche à pas de loup du despote et du tourmenté. Il faut bien évidemment identifier Jasper et Emmett. A peine arrivé près d'eux, Rose sort de sa chambre, changée. Je pense donc que les deux autres filles font la même chose. J'ai hâte de voir Bella, elle ne peut qu'être magnifique.

Quand Rose passe devant nous pour rentrer dans la cuisine, ils s'arrêtent brusquement de discuter et regardent subtilement le plafond. Si le but de l'opération est de paraître nonchalant, bah ils risquent d'avoir des surprises.

**- Y'a un problème ?**

Qu'est-ce que je disais !

**- Non, Non !**, répondent-ils parfaitement synchro.

Elle me lance un regard. Et je peux sans mal lui faire comprendre que je n'en sais pas plus qu'elle. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un demi mensonge. Après un regard suspicieux envers les deux zigotos qui fixent toujours le plafond, elle s'engouffre dans la cuisine. A peine disparue que la conversation reprend miraculeusement.

**- Allez Emmett, tu dois lui dire.**

**- Eh pourquoi pas toi ? C'est ton idée après tout ! **

**- Parce que c'est ta petite amie et que c'est toi qui devra le faire.**

**- Et toi, c'est ta sœur. Jumelle qui plus est. Alors essaye un truc du genre contact télépathique, j'ai vu un documentaire qui disait que c'était en quelque sorte possi-**

**- Arrête de dire des conneries, tu y vas un point c'est tout !**

Je dois faire remarquer que voir deux personnes s'engueuler mais être obligé de chuchoter pour ne pas se faire remarquer est assez comique. Je rigole un peu. Dans le silence (puisqu'ils en sont arrivés à la phase « voyons qui sera capable de tuer l'autre en premier avec ses yeux » ) mon rire ne passe pas inaperçu et leur regard qui ne changent en rien se retrouvent maintenant braqués sur moi.

Euh… Ne suis-je pas censé être extérieur à leur dispute ? Une aide ? N'importe laquelle, je suis preneur.

Et là, par miracle, Rose revient dans la pièce, chargée d'un gâteau qui soit dit en passant à l'air délicieux. Je m'élance bravement (ou lâchement tout dépend de quel côté on regarde) pour l'aider. Elle me remercie et porte son regard acéré vers les deux autres qui contre toute attente sont retournés dans leur contemplation du plafond.

**- Je vais finir par croire qu'il y a des araignées.**

J'allais dire la même chose. Ils la regardent, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

**- Hein ?**

Encore une fois la synchronisation est parfaite.

**- Vous me cachez quelque chose ?**

Bien que cela soit une question, elle sonne comme une affirmation.

**- Mais non ma chérie. Y'a rien. **

**- Arrête de me mentir Emmett ! **

**- Bon oui y'a quelque chose mais c'est sans gravité. T'inquiète pas.**

Il lui sourit, se voulant sûrement charmeur. Elle secoue la tête, les épaules basses.

**- Si vous changez d'avis, venez me voir**, soupire-t-elle, pleinement conscience qu'elle n'en soutirera rien.

O

O

Elle retourne dans la cuisine et j'en profite pour questionner mon cousin sur le gage.

**- C'est tout simple en fait, Emmett doit faire un strip-tease.**

**- Ouais et je maintiens que c'est complètement hors catégorie ! On avait dit danse.**

**- En effet, mais sache qu'un strip-tease est une danse. Donc ça marche ! Et tu n'as plus qu'à le dire à Rose. Alice est déjà au courant et elle adoooooore mon idée !**

**- Pff !**

Emmett est manifestement à cours d'arguments. Sa petite amie revient et dépose la bouteille qu'elle tient de sa main droite et s'apprête ensuite à couper le gâteau.

**- Bon j'y vais ! Mais tu me le payeras cher, Jasper.**

A sa place, j'aurais attendu qu'elle ait fini sa tâche car on ne sait jamais comment elle peut réagir. Il y va quand même, avec tout son courage j'imagine. Avec Jazz, on se regarde, complices. La réaction attendue ne tarde pas. Après un tour de piste, Emmett se réfugie à l'étage toujours pourchassé par Rosalie. Nous rigolons à la tête apeurée de ce dernier.

**- Haha haha ! ! Sacré Emmett !**

**- Jazz, soit moins satisfait, c'est à cause de ton idée qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation.**

**- Non, c'est parce qu'il est nul aux jeux vidéos. Bon, je vais continuer l'œuvre de ma sœur.**

Il se frotte les mains, manifestement aux anges. Il disparaît dans la cuisine et de mon côté, je vais mettre une musique au hasard dont je ne fais pas vraiment attention. Tout ce qui me préoccupe maintenant c'est la présence de ma Bella qui s'installe avec Alice dans le canapé. Encore un peu et ma mâchoire se décrocherait. Elle est encore plus magnifique que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

Et pourtant, seule sa tenue est différente. Une robe noire absolument indécente pour mon propre bien. Et le sien.

FOCUS !

Je m'approche, trop envieux de l'avoir à nouveau dans mes bras. Je décide cependant de lui laisser l'initiative de notre troisième baiser. Pour ne pas la forcer. Alice se lève brusquement et me fait un clin d'œil mais déjà je ne fais plus attention qu'à Bella quand nos yeux se croisent.

**- Me feriez vous l'honneur d'accepter de danser avec moi ?**

Je lui tends ma main, comme un parfait gentleman.

**- Il faudrait déjà que je sache danser.**

Elle rougit et me fait un petit sourire forcé. Cela pourrait être un avantage pour l'avoir encore plus près de moi. J'attrape sa main d'office, ne voulant pas lui permettre de s'enfuir. Et pour la rassurer je lui affirme que tout est dans le cavalier. Un slow débute et je pense que le hasard fait bien les choses : j'ai mis la musique sans même m'en soucier. Débuter ? C'est là le détail qui me travaille mais je repousse cela et je me concentre sur la divine créature qui est dans mes bras.

Je vois rapidement qu'elle n'a pas menti en disant qu'elle n'est pas douée. Elle est tendue et bien que j'ai conscience que cela pourrait avoir l'effet inverse, je la rapproche de moi, la posant sur mes pieds, tout en rigolant tellement je la trouve belle à être ainsi embarrassée. Je l'admire. Non, je la dévore du regard. Ses lèvres m'appellent mais je résiste. J'essaye de lui faire passer tous les mots que je ne saurais dire pour elle dans mon regard mais elle se réfugie dans cou.

Au moins, elle ne s'en va pas. Toutefois peut-être qu'elle se sent obligé de danser pour ne pas me contrarier ? Je suis quasi sûr que ce serait sa nature de faire passer ses envies après celles des autres. Néanmoins son souffle chaud me chatouille délicieusement et je repars une nouvelle fois dans ce monde où juste nous deux existe.

Il y a encore peu, je ne croyais pas en l'amour. Ma cousine a toujours levé les yeux au ciel, quand je lui dévoilais cela, surtout quand elle était toute petite et qu'elle s'imaginait rencontrer un preux chevalier sur son blanc destrier et que pour elle l'amour était tout beau tout rose. Sans en arriver là, j'ai eu l'exemple de mes parents.

J'espère sincèrement que ma relation avec Bella me mènera à celle de mes parents. « J'ai tout de suite su que c'était Elle » me dit mon père à chaque fois qu'il repense au jour de leur rencontre et la majuscule est pleinement audible.

A l'époque, je trouvais ça un peu trop mielleux et je me retenais de pouffer pour ne pas le vexer. Quand je le voyais au quotidien, je ne pouvais m'empêcher cependant d'avoir envie de partager cela avec quelqu'un et qu'un jour peut-être … Je le comprends mieux que n'importe qui à présent.

O

O

Ma Bella est entièrement détendue maintenant. Je la berce doucement et savoure cet instant comme si c'était le dernier. D'ailleurs, j'ignore totalement si ce n'est pas réellement le cas. Etre dans l'ignorance, dans l'attente d'une sentence m'est insoutenable. Je n'aime pas ne pas avoir le contrôle d'une situation. Mais aimer, n'est-ce pas mettre son destin entre les mains de l'être aimé ?

Je comprends, encore plus intensément si c'est possible, ce que mon ange doit ressentir. Autant profiter de chaque moment avec elle car je ne saurais jamais quand viendra le jour où cela stoppera. La douleur, à défaut de ne pas être absente, ne sera pas teintée de regrets. Et voilà que je commence à me décourager, sûrement sans raison valable. A envisager le pire.

J'évite au moins une grande chute si je m'imagine tout « parfait ». L'appréhension, la peur d'échouer à la rassurer, tout ça me fait tellement angoisser que je resserre ma prise pour la garder encore un instant.

Elle relève la tête, cherchant mon regard. Son mouvement me ramène dans le salon et j'ai à peine le temps de voir Alice, dans les bras de Jazz qui danse aussi, me faire un énième clin d'œil, que les yeux de ma belle me piègent. L'espoir ? Est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle essaye de me révéler. Un cœur peut-il vraiment exploser ? De joie bien entendue !

**- Merci !**

Ce n'est qu'un murmure car j'ai bien l'impression que le bouleversement, intense, me serre la gorge. Toutes mes précédentes pensées négatives se consument aussi vite qu'un bout de papier. Et tel le phoenix, elles renaissent en une explosion de joie, d'amour, d'espoir, et j'en passe tellement les mots me manquent face à ce regard chocolat.

J'en pleurerai presque. Je ne me savais pas aussi « sensible » mais n'en ai rien à faire. On va essayer, ensemble. On va s'engager, ensemble. On va apprendre, ensemble. Et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Assis dans le canapé depuis, bah deux secondes en fait, Rosalie sort de sa chambre et demande notre attention. Au milieu du canapé, entouré à ma gauche de mon ange et à ma droite par Jazz et Alice, j'écoute la tirade de Rose. Entrecoupée par Emmett qui doit se préparer (mentalement sûrement) dans sa chambre. Elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil à gauche après avoir lancée la chanson.

Nous assistons à un spectacle assez … Traumatisant ? Du moins jusqu'à sa chute. J'ai l'étrange impression que tout ce passe au ralenti. Et que le temps reprend sa course normale grâce à nos rires. Les différents commentaires ne tardent pas. Mon silence est sûrement le meilleur moyen de rester en vie. Jasper fait une remarque qui m'apprend que Bella est maladroite. Faut vraiment que je fasse attention dans ce cas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse vraiment mal. Suite à la disparition d'Emmett, je reprends la parole :

**- Le pari tombe à l'eau.**

J'aurais dû me douter que mon cousin serait quand même enthousiaste. Quel optimiste cette homme ! Nous rigolons encore quand Rose ressort de sa chambre.

**- Il exige des excuses.**

**- Il est vraiment vexé ?**

Elle hoche la tête, l'air peinée.

- **Alors, je lui dis quoi ?**

**- Bien sûr qu'on accepte ! **

Ma douce à l'air vraiment chamboulée de la réaction de son frère. Cinq secondes après, il fait son entrée avec un regard noir pour tout le monde. Sauf pour moi. Attendez ! ! ! ! Revenons en arrière et analysons la situation. Sauf pour moi ? Je souris doucement, content de mettre retenu de toute remarque du style « si tu veux vraiment pouvoir me battre, faudrait déjà tenir sur tes jambes ».

O

O

Après des excuses en règles en même un câlin de la part d'Alice, il sourit franchement et sort un paquet de derrière lui. Il le donne à Bella. Celle-ci rougit puisque tous nos regards sont portés sur elle. Elle déballe son cadeau et découvre un appareil photo numérique.

**- De la part de Rose et moi. Comme ça, tu pourras immortaliser tout événement.**

**- Merci !**

Bella les embrasse tout les deux. Et se retrouve immédiatement assaillie par Alice qui tient une enveloppe. Une journée entière dans un spa pour toutes les trois. Alice ne peut s'empêcher de faire la remarque qu'elle s'est retenue car elle savait très bien qu'un cadeau trop ostentatoire n'aurait pas plus à Bella. Et trois livres de la part de Jazz s'ajoutent à la liste. Quand elle découvre ce cadeau, une petite étincelle s'allume dans ses yeux. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire s'amplifie car elle ne l'avouera jamais mais je suis sûr qu'elle apprécie cette fête.

Je me sens un peu idiot de ne rien avoir. Ils auraient pu me prévenir. Quoique, maintenant, je pourrais lui faire un cadeau à la hauteur de ce que je veux pour elle. Avant, j'aurais choisis autre chose puisque je n'avais pas connaissance de mes sentiments. Je fais cependant la remarque et j'obtiens la plus belle des réponses :

**- Ne sois pas idiot voyons, ta seule présence suffit pour moi.**

Elle s'approche de moi et ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes. Heureux ! Le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand j'essaye d'identifier ce que je ressens. Heureux, même si cela n'est qu'un mini baiser. Comme la caresse d'une plume, ses lèvres ne font qu'effleurer les miennes. Comme je me l'étais promis plus tôt dans la journée, c'est elle qui engage notre troisième baiser. Même s'il pourrait ne pas compter comme tel mais plutôt comme une caresse.

**- Alors maintenant, je veux, non j'exige, que vous me promettiez que c'est la seule et unique fête d'anniversaire dont j'aurais droit cette année.**

Alice essaye d'argumenter pour faire flancher Bella mais les jumeaux se mettent de son côté et elle est bien obligé d'abandonner l'idée d'une deuxième fête. Mais elle retrouve vite le sourire. Alice est la joie de vivre incarnée, je ne l'ai jamais vu plus d'une minute sans sourire.

Dans la soirée, tandis que je quitte Bella et Jasper qui parlent bouquins, Emmett s'approche de moi. Je fais genre « je l'ai pas vue ». Il me tend quand même un verre et commence à boire dans le sien, pas remué par ma tentative de fuite qui n'est pas subtile. Comme par hasard je me suis levé pour aller me servir un verre. C'est un peu trop en harmonie avec ce que je veux faire pour que ce soit honorable. Je regarde le contenu, tentant stupidement de deviner si oui ou non il a mis quelq-

**- C'est pas empoisonné, tu sais.**

Je le regarde suspicieux, alors qu'avec un grand sourire il rajoute :

**- J'ai cherché mais j'ai rien trouvé qui pouvait être fatal.**

Je cesse de respirer et déglutis difficilement. Il part dans un rire sonore qui aurait pu faire trembler les fondations du plus solides des bâtiments. Il me fait une tape dans le dos qu'il juge sûrement « d'amicale » mais qui me décolle un poumon au passage.

**- Je plaisante, va ! T'aurais dû voir ta tête. Si tu es constamment aussi comique, je vais peut-être finir par t'apprécier.**

Waouh ! Je crois que je viens de faire un grand pas dans ma relation avec Emmett. De « probable meurtrier », il est passé à « blagueur diabolique ». Mais est-ce vraiment une promotion ? Ou plus une illusion qu'autre chose ? Ne préférais-je pas quand il était paralysé de rage et que Bella était ma barrière de sécurité ? Maintenant il pourra se réfugier dans l'excuse : « je voulais plaisanter ». Et je pourrais rien faire pour prouver que c'est délibéré.

Emmett est admirablement machiavélique. Avant si on retrouvait mon corps dans un fossé ( j'exagère à peine ), les soupçons se seraient portés sur lui. Maintenant, en faisant semblant de sympathiser, il pourrait faire passer ça pour un « accident », pour une blague qui aurait mal tournée ou même encore mieux, il pourrait être innocenter. Faudrait que j'arrête de voir le mal partout, non ? Un bras entoure ma taille.

**- Vous enterrez la hache de guerre ?**

Sans pouvoir faire autrement, je passe moi aussi mon bras gauche autour de sa fine taille. Près d'elle, j'ai l'impression que des ailes me poussent (dans le dos, mais est-ce vraiment indispensable de préciser ?). Je pourrais toujours utiliser ces ailes pour détaler devant Emmett.

**- J'ai compris, ça va Bella.**

O

O

Il lui sourit avec tellement de tendresse que je ne sous-estimerais jamais l'amour qu'il porte à sa sœur.

**- Et pis en l'état actuel des choses, il a grimpé dans mon estime.**

**- Comment ça ? **

**- Et bien, qui est le seul qui n'a pas fait de remarque quand je suis tombé ? **

Bella rigole et je souris. Je me doute bien qu'il a conscience que c'est parce que justement, je ne voulais pas aggraver l'opinion qu'il avait de moi. Qui était très faible, il faut bien le dire.

**- Emmett vient voir !**

La personne concernée se dirige vers Alice qui est l'émettrice de cette ordre. En passant près de moi, il me sourit. Et un vrai sourire. Le premier, sans arrière pensée, depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Geste symbolique qui a pour but de me faire comprendre qu'en effet, il enterre la hache de guerre.

Ramenant mon attention vers Bella, je me dis encore une fois à quel point elle est éblouissante. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas encore complimenter. Je manque à tout mes devoirs.

**- Tu es magnifique. Surtout avec cette robe. Je suis inexcusable de te le dire seulement maintenant. Cela aurait mérité mes premiers mots pour toi.**

Comme j'en ai pris l'habitude, elle rougit. Et elle m'embrasse. J'essaye d'être tendre mais difficile quand son corps pressé contre moi m'amène des idées toute autre. Quelque chose titille mon esprit, sur quatre baisers, elle en a entrepris trois. Je crois que la mission, ne pas la brusquer est un succès. Dans mes bras, juste après notre séparation, elle chuchote contre mes lèvres :

**- Quand est ton anniversaire ?**

Je lui réponds sur le même ton :

**- Le 20 juin. **

Vers la fin de la soirée, ou devrais-je dire, de la nuit, nous discutons tous, assis par terre, en rond. J'en apprends plus sur le trio infernal et eux en savent plus sur moi. Nous ressassons surtout des souvenirs drôles ou encore embarrassants que nous avons. Nous nous prenons même en photo avec l'appareil de Bella.

Je peux aisément dire que cela a été la meilleure journée de ma vie. Pour l'instant, me souffle une petite voix dans ma tête. C'est vrai qu'au côté de Bella, j'écrirais sûrement d'autres chapitres formidables dans le livre de ma vie.

A trois heures du matin, je m'assoupis aussi facilement que si j'étais levé depuis deux jours. Encore que vu comment j'ai dormi la nuit dernière, c'est le cas.

J'ai l'impression de véritablement commencer à vivre. Comme un levé de soleil, je suis à l'aube de mon existence. Chaque rayon orangé dans le ciel bleu endormi apporte un espoir, une perspective. Le sommeil me gagne tandis que je rêve de ma Bella et de toutes les promesses que me réservent l'avenir. Je rêve même qu'elle me rejoint. Mais n'est-ce pas déraisonnable, une tel rêve de la part de mon esprit assoupi ?

_O_

_O_

_FIN_

_(du chapitre évidemment) :D_

_J'espère qu'il n'est pas si loupé que ça ^^_

_Et qu'il est assez fluide._

_O_

_Alors ? Verdict ?_

_O_


	8. Une Journée Plaisante Et Pénible

O

O

Salut me revoilà !

Je mélange les deux points de vue

On commence avec Edward et ensuite chaque O entraîne un changement ^^

O

**Merci à fifer et Severine pour vos reviews !**

Merci à ma Big Sister pour la correction

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

Je me sens bien. En prenant en compte le fait que je me réveille cela tient du miracle. La présence du petit corps chaud contre moi doit être pour beaucoup dans mon bien-être. Je reste allongée, immobile, aussi longtemps que je le peux, me contentant de l'admirer. Puis la tentation se fait trop forte et ma main quitte sa hanche pour aller caresser son visage. Je frôle à peine sa peau pour ne pas la réveiller.

L'étrange impression qu'elle était venue me rejoindre n'était pas un rêve finalement. J'ai comme le pressentiment qu'une conversation est indispensable. Cependant mon passé risque de la freiner. Je ne veux pas lui mentir mais lui dire la vérité pourrait la faire souffrir.

Je laisse ces doutes de côté et me focalise sur sa présence près de moi.

Sa peau est douce et je ne peux m'empêcher de me déplacer le plus doucement possible pour me mettre totalement face à elle. Mes lèvres frôlent ses joues, remontent vers son front et descendent sur son nez pour finir sur ses lèvres. Alors que j'allais me reculer pour la regarder, je sens qu'elle me rend mon baiser.

Avec plein de tendresse, je l'embrasse. J'y mets fin et dirige mes lèvres vers son oreille où je lui murmure :

**- Bonjour mon ange.**

O

Sa voix rauque me fait soupirer de plaisir. Je n'ai jamais connu de réveil aussi merveilleux. Des petites caresses sur mon visage m'ont petit à petit tirée des bras de Morphée et je me suis retrouvée dans ceux d'Edward qui posait ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**- Bonjour.**

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse le front. Je ne me lasserai jamais du contact de ses lèvres, j'en suis certaine. Maintenant que je suis pleinement réveillée, je panique. Comment expliquer ma présence, ici, dans son lit ?

**- Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**- Ca ne te dérange pas que je sois là ? **je bredouille.

**- Bien sûr que non Bella ! J'en suis heureux même, **sourit-il.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de la raison qui m'a amenée dans sa chambre mais pour une future relation cela est malheureusement obligatoire.

**- Tu sais Edward, tu... enfin je veux dire que... l'Angleterre et tout... c'est...**

Il réfléchit un instant puis relève mon menton et, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, affirme :

**- Je t'aime Bella. Je sais que tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu de relation qui ne durait plus de trois jours avant. Mais maintenant c'est différent. Cela a-t-il la moindre importance de savoir qui j'étais ? Le plus important c'est qui je suis aujourd'hui : un homme comblé dans les bras de la femme qu'il aime. Pendant les deux semaines où je serai là, je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tu saches qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon coeur. **

Ses mots deviennent un véritale pansement pour mes blessures. J'essaye d'admettre l'idée que je suis la seule à avoir atteint son cœur. Cela m'est très difficile.

Sans même avoir fait quelque chose pour, alors que des tas d'autres femmes ont sûrement dû essayer, il m'aime ? Il pourrait avoir n'importe quelle fille. Alors pourquoi moi ?

**- Aie confiance en toi mon amour, **me susurre-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Il y a un silence que je coupe :

**- Et pour après ? **

J'ai besoin de lui, je souhaite qu'il reste. Mais cela est impossible. En à peine quelques heures, l'idée qu'il soit loin de moi m'est devenue insupportable.

**- Et bien, je suis en dernière année donc je reviens définitivement début juillet.**

Un vrai sourire, authentique prend place sur mon visage.

**- Alors, on sera ensemble ? Et notre séparation ne durera qu'un mois ?**

**- C'est ça mon coeur, **répond-t-il en me rendant mon sourire.

Je crois que je risque de devenir accro à ses "mon ange", "mon amour" et "mon coeur". Il y a un autre silence, plus long, durant lequel j'entends presque le processus de sa réfléxion. Ses sourcils se froncent et je le vois hésiter à exprimer sa pensée. Je l'encourage et il articule difficilement :

**- Je me demandais et j'ai peur que ce soit déplacé mais est-ce que tu as déjà eu un petit ami ?**

O

Allait-elle mal prendre ma question ? Je veux savoir combien d'hommes ont eu la chance d'être avec une créature aussi merveilleuse que Bella.

**- Ce n'est pas déplacé, Edward. **

**- Attends laisse moi compter**, rajoute-t-elle avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

Elle commence effectivement à compter sur ses doigts, en se concentrant. Et je sens une jalousie nouvelle me gagner quand elle arrive à 8. Elle me regarde tout en continuant. Puis elle s'arrête et explose de rire.

**- Quoi ?** je lance, presque agressif.

**- Tu te verrais,** s'esclaffe-t-elle.

Elle continue de rire, ses joues deviennent rouges et tandis qu'elle essaye de reprendre son souffle, je me demande si elle ressemble à ça après l'amour.

FOCUS !

Après avoir réussi à se calmer, elle s'explique :

**- Je te fais marcher Edward. Et j'ai réussi vu la tête que tu faisais ! **

**- Bon, alors maintenant tu pourrais me répondre sérieusement, **je bougonne.

**- Et bien en fait, je n'ai eu qu'un seul petit ami.**

Je suis déjà un peu plus rassuré.

**- Et cela c'est mal terminé. Alors que je faisais du shopping avec Alice, je l'ai découvert en charmente compagnie. Et pis... voilà quoi ! J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.**

Une envie de meurtre prend possesion de mon être. Comment peut-on choisir une autre femme à Bella ? Dans un sens, je préfére qu'elle soit avec moi qu'avec un gars même pas capable de se rendre compte de la chance qu'il a d'être avec elle. Bon, on se calme. Je respire profondément.

**- C'est pour ça que tu doutes de moi ?** je m'exclame, voyant les choses sous un autre angle.

Elle hoche la tête et je plonge dans ses yeux chocolat pour qu'elle puisse voir ma sincérité.

**- Jamais je ne te ferais du mal, ma Bella.**

Elle avance sa tête vers moi et nous nous embrassons avec passion. Je m'allonge et l'attire sur moi sans rompre notre baiser.

**- AaaAAaHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! !**

Nous sursautons, tournons la tête pour dévisager la porte comme si par miracle, elle allait devenir transparente. Le cri alarmé vient du couloir, juste devant la porte.

**- Bella a disparue ! ! Bella a disparue ! ! Jasper ! ! ! ! ! Jasper ! ! ! ! !**

Quand Alice est soumise à une émotion forte, j'ai déjà remarqué qu'elle avait tendance a tout répéter deux fois.

O

Edward et moi nous regardons et pouffons. Je pose ma tête sur son torse pour étouffer mon rire. Je le sens rire aussi, plus discrètement. J'adore ce son.

Après notre discussion, je me sens libre. Un poids énorme m'a quitté, celui du doute. Maintenant, je ne ressens plus que son corps et sa chaleur près de moi.

On entend quelqu'un courir dans le couloir.

**- Calme-toi mon cœur. Elle est peut-être dans la cuisine.**

**- Non ! On l'aurais vu !**

Mon frère et Rose sont arrivés aussi. Leur voix sont étouffées mais nous entendons parfaitement leur angoisse.

**- Bon OK ! Réfléchissons !**

Un grand calme survient alors derrière la porte suite à cette phrase. Nous entendons tout de même quelqu'un faire les cent pas et souffler bruyamment.

Face à cette dernière information, j'en déduis qu'il s'agit de mon frère. D'ailleurs il ne tarde pas à prendre la parole sur un ton belliqueux :

**- Dis donc ! Vous trouvez pas bizarre qu'Edward soit pas sortie de sa chambre.**

Ce dernier se tend. Je trace des cercles sur son torse pour le tranquilliser. Il resserre ses bras et j'en suis heureuse. Son simple touché me suffit. Je me focalise sur les autres pour ne pas perdre totalement la tête.

**- Il a le sommeil lourd, **informe Rose.

**- Oui, mais vu les cris d'Alice, s'il est pas réveillé c'est qu'il est mort ! **rétorque Emmett.

Après un court instant où on ne put savoir ce qui se passe, il réplique :

**- Hé ! Je croyais que Rose avait le monopole de la tape derrière la tête ! Enfin bref. Ça me parait suspect.**

**- Tu a raison Emmett, je paris que Bella se trouve derrière cette porte,** argue Jasper.

On se jette des coup d'œil, notre petite plaisanterie même pas préméditée est terminée.

Ils surgissent dans la pièce comme un seul homme et nous découvrent avec de grand sourire. Visiblement, notre amusement glissent sur eux comme une goutte d'eau sur une plume.

**- Non mais t'imagines la panique quand j'ai cru que tu avais disparue et toi, t'es là, tranquille à te foutre de nous ! **

**- Désolé Alice. Avoue que c'est un peu amusant, **j'essaye de la calmer avec un ton encourageant.

Elle souffle, me regarde toujours avec indignation et dit :

**- Bon c'est pas tout mais il est déjà 11H00, on déjeune à 12H30 exactement, on range le salon, ensuite on s'arrange pour être prêts à 16H puisque notre arrivée est prévue à 19H ! Compris ?**

Nous hochons tous la tête. Impossible de contredire Alice et surtout quand elle est de mauvaise humeur comme actuellement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Jasper sort de la salle de bain. Je prends sa place et vingt minutes plus tard, je ressors de la douche. Je croise Alice, avec une serviette et sa trousse de toillettes, qui m'informe que mes vêtements sont sur mon lit. Alors que j'essaye de m'opposer, elle rétorque que je lui dois bien ça.

Je rentre dans ma chambre sans lui prêter plus attention et suis soulagée devant le jean bleu clair et le t-shirt rouge accompagné d'un gilet gris. Je me sèche les cheveux et m'habille rapidement. Quand je sors, Edward entre dans la salle de bain. J'espère pour lui qu'il reste de l'eau chaude.

**- Tu es magnifique.**

**- Tu vas me dire ça à chaque fois que je changerai de tenue ?** je demande en rougissant.

**- Peut-être bien,** rit-il.

Je lui souris et il m'attire dans ses bras pour un baiser passionné. Il carresse ma lèvre inférieure. Nos langues dansent lascivement.

Je suis encore essoufflée quand j'arrive en bas.

Je me poste à la gauche de Jasper et Emmett. Ce dernier, après m'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil, baragouine dans sa barbe.

**- Quoi ? C'est moi qui ai décidé d'aller avec lui. Il ne m'a pas forcée !**

**- Pff. C'est pas ça.**

**- Ce qu'Emmett veut dire,** intervient Jasper, **c'est que tu rayonnes, à tel point qu'on ne se demande même pas ce que tu viens de faire.**

Je rougis quand je comprends ce qu'il veut dire par là. Alors comme ça c'est marqué sur mon visage : je viens d'avoir un baiser passionné avec l'homme le plus sexy qui existe.

Alice arrive avec les sacs qu'elle a utilisé pour amener toute la décoration. Rose la suit et elle reste à ma gauche tandis qu'Alice dépose son fardeau au milieu de la pièce.

**- Bon les gars, vous décrochez les guirlandes, vous replacez les meubles. Vous, les filles, vous allez préparer notre repas. Au boulot !**

Personne n'ose bouger et elle nous toise de son mètre cinquante.

Personne n'ose affronter son regard et elle s'approche doucement, trop doucement.

Personne n'ose lui poser LA question.

Personne sauf Emmett.

**- Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?**

Je t'aimais, grand frère. Merci de t'être dévoué.

Alice se place devant notre ligne et je résiste de peu à faire un salut militaire.

**- Moi ? Et bien je vais vous encadrer pour que vous ne faisiez pas de bêtises du style voyons qui arrivera à s'emballer lui-même le premier avec les guirlandes.**

Mon regard glisse vers Emmett et Jasper et vu leur tête, je devine que pendant la préparation de la salle, ils se sont effectivement amusés à ce jeu stupide.

Nous profitons de l'arrivée d'Edward, Rose et moi, en admirables soeurs que nous sommes, pour nous réfugier dans la cuisine. Une fois la porte refermée, nous nous regardons et explosons de rire.

O

Je descends dans le salon et j'ai à peine le temps de voir Bella et ma cousine s'enfermer dans la cuisine. Mon attention se porte sur les autres.

**- Excuse-nous.**

Apparemment, il en faudra plus à Emmett pour calmer Alice.

**- Pardonne-nous ma Lice.**

Par contre, il y a une légère amélioration quand c'est Jasper qui tente sa chance.

**- Oui bon, c'est rien et puis c'est vrai que vous voir comme ça était assez comique.**

Elle me remarque et ajoute :

**- Edward, aide nous à ranger, s'il te plaît.**

J'entends Emmett murmurer :

**- Et lui, il a droit à un "s'il te plaît". Le monde est injuste.**

A quatre ( enfin plutôt trois et demi puisque Alice ne fait que ranger dans les sacs ce que nous décrochons ) le travail est rapide. Les meubles sont remis comme à l'origine et alors qu'Alice referme la dernière fermeture éclair du dernier sac, mon ange annonce la phrase magique :

**- Le déjeuner est prêt.**

Je suis un peu triste de me dire qu'il ne nous reste environ que trois heures avant de devoir partir. J'aurais aimer rester ici avec Bella. Mais seulement, elle a cours et malgré tout, j'ai hâte de revoir mes parents. A la fin du repas, pour passer le temps, nous décidons de faire un jeu. L'ambiance est détendue et nous passons une après-midi vraiment fabuleuse. Quand le jeu est terminé, j'attire Bella et je prends place dans un fauteil alors qu'elle s'assoit sur mes genoux. Sa proximité me plaît et j'embrasse son épaule.

**- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?** je demande, vraiment pressé de tout savoir d'elle.

**- Le vert, je pense. A moi de te poser une question. Quel âge as-tu ?**

**- Bientôt 21 ans. Ton bruit préféré ?**

Elle me dévisage curieusement.

**- Ben quoi ?**

**- Tu as des questions assez anormales tu sais ? **s'esclaffe-t-elle

Je hausse les épaules pour toutes réponses.

**- Alors ?** je relance.

**- Et bien, je dirais que j'en ai deux. Le bruit des vagues et... **

Elle rougit furieusement. Et garde le silence.

**- C'est insoutenable Bella. Dis-moi.**

**- Bon d'accord, c'est ton rire. Ca te va ? **bougonne-t-elle adorablement.

**- Oui,** je ris, heureux par sa révélation.

**- Bon alors à moi maintenant, ta saison préférée ?**

**- L'été. Ton odeur préférée ?**

**- Et bien là encore j'en ai deux, **rougit-elle.

**- L'odeur du miel et la tienne,** rajoute-t-elle.

Notre petit jeu des questions-réponses dure le reste du temps qu'il nous est imparti. Et j'aime cette sensation d'en savoir beaucoup sur elle et ses goûts. Ainsi vient l'heure où il faut préparer notre (nos -pour Alice-) valise(s).

O

A l'instant où nous sortons du chalet, le poids de la prochaine séparation s'abat sur mes épaules. Et je choisis de croire que c'est à cause de ça que mon pieds droit glisse sur la dernière marche.

Heureusement que je porte un sac énorme qui a amorti ma chute. Jasper m'aide à me relever tandis qu'Emmett s'en donne à coeur joie :

**- Ben alors petite soeur, Edward te fait tellement tourner la tête que tu regardes plus où tu marches ?**

Je goûte à sa juste valeur la contrariété qui se dessine sur son visage quand il entend Rose le remettre à sa place :

**- Dois-je te rappeller que tu es tombé trois fois en moins de deux jours ?**

**- Pff**

Ceci est la "phrase" préférée de mon frère quand il ne sait plus quoi dire.

Edward est encore à l'intérieur pour vérifier que tout est en ordre. Quand il sort, son regard se pose instantanément sur moi. Mon ventre se tord à l'idée que je ne le reverrais pas avant une durée indéterminée.

Il me gratifie d'un sourire. Nous sommes tristes de devoir nous séparer. Il me serre fortement dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, déclenchant des frissons. Puis il me donne un baiser d'une tendresse infinie. Ses lèvres douces bougent en harmonie avec les miennes.

Je refuse de pleurer. Mais la tristesse me serre la gorge. Ma réaction peut paraître disproportionée mais j'ignore quand je le reverrai et j'ai besoin de sa présence comme d'air pour respirer.

**- Je t'appellerai tous les jours. Et le week-end prochain, je te promets que nous serons ensemble. En j'en profiterai pour te présenter mes parents.**

Je connais déjà Esmée et Carlisle. Jasper et Rose nous invitent souvent chez eux et ils sont vraiment heureux de nous recevoir. Cependant l'idée d'être présentée à eux comme la petite amie de leur fils me fait un peu flipper.

**- D'accord,** j'essaye de sourire.

Après plusieurs autres baisers et menaces de la part d'Emmett, nous finissons par nous séparer. Je monte à l'arrière de la jeep et aperçois Edward s'installer lui aussi à l'arrière de la voiture de Jasper. La maison d'Edward et celle de Rose et Jazz se situent à un peu plus de dix minutes l'une de l'autre. Donc Jasper le déposera en chemin.

Pendant le trajet, Alice essaye de me changer les idées en programment des sorties shopping. A-t-elle seulement idée que cela me déprime encore plus ?

Leur voiture est partie avant nous puisque qu'Emmett ne connait pas vraiment le chemin. Et malgré tout ce qu'il peut affirmer, il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. Ce n'est qu'à l'entrée de Forks que nous prenons des rues différentes. Je pose, en soupirant, mon front contre la vitre et regarde à travers la voiture s'éloigner et disparaître au coin d'une rue.

Je ne perds pas de temps et à peine la porte d'entrée passée, je me précipite dans ma chambre. J'entends cependant ma mère demander à Alice ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ferme la porte de ma chambre sur sa réponse.

Je saute le repas mais tant pis. De toute façon, je n'ai pas faim. Je me change en pyjama et remets celui de cette nuit. Il sent encore Son odeur.

Je reçois un message vers 20 H 30 alors que je retourne encore et encore dans mon lit. Mon coeur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine quand je découvre qui est l'émetteur.

_Tu me manques. Hâte de te revoir. _

_Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves._

_Je t'aime _

_E._

Je lui renvois un message qui diffère de peu du sien. Cependant je supprime le "je t'aime". Si je dois lui dire pour la première fois ce n'est pas par texto. Il me manque, irais-je même jusqu'à dire atrocement.

Après avoir appuyé sur la touche d'envoi, je me pétrifie. A genoux sur mon lit, le portable toujours dans la main, c'est à cette seconde exacte que mon esprit formule très clairement ce que je redoutais.

Est-ce pour cela que cette séparation me paraît si douloureuse ? Je m'endors avec cette certitude : je suis inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward.

O

Le trajet se fait en silence. Les jumeaux respecte mon mutisme. Ils savent mieux que personne que c'est la première fois que je connais ce sentiment qu'est l'amour. Ou plus simplement, ils n'ont rien à dire. Je m'empêche de me retourner pour voir cette voiture qui nous suit, assidument puisqu'Emmett ne connait pas le chemin, du moins les premiers kimomètres. Je sais très bien que je ne pourrais la voir.

Je déconnecte mon esprit de tous ce qui n'est pas elle. Par conséquent, le trajet me paraît elliptique. Quand je reconnais les rues dans lesquelles nous sommes, je me retourne enfin mais la voiture n'est plus là.

Nous nous engageons enfin sur le chemin qui nous mène devant la villa. Nous nous arrêtons et j'ai à peine le temps de mettre un pieds dehors que je sens deux bras me serrer fortement. Presque étouffé, je reconnais bien sûr ma mère.

**- Tu m'a manquée. Mais tu es enfin là. J'arrive pas à y croire.**

Elle s'éloigne assez pour m'observer.

**- Tu as encore grandi depuis la dernière fois. Et il y a quelque chose d'autre.**

Elle continue de m'examiner et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grands sous l'effet de la surprise puis elle me serre derechef dans ses bras, encore plus fort qu'avant.

**- Mon Dieu ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu es amoureux.**

J'entends Rose rire et récupérer un billet que Jazz lui tend par dessus la voiture.

**- Je te l'avais bien dit Jazz qu'elle le saurait en moins de 10 minutes. Cela se porte sur son visage et puis on ne peut rien contre l'instinct maternel,** sourit-elle, complétement ravie.

**- Vous restez ou vous rentrez tout de suite ? **se renseigne ma mère.

**- On va rentrer. Vous avez des choses à vous dire.**

Je fusille ma cousine du regard alors qu'elle me fait un clin d'oeil. Ils s'en vont en nous faisant des signes de la main.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison où j'ai grandi, une bonne odeur m'assaillit. Je hume ce parfum et suis sa trace. Devant le four où un poulet succulent rôtit je demande où est papa.

**- Il est encore à l'hôpital mais il sera là dans un quart d'heure.**

**- D'accord.**

Si j'espérais échapper à l'interrogatoire, bah je me mets le doigt dans l'oeil.

**- Alors ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Tu l'as rencontrée en Angleterre ?**

**- Non, je...**

Mince comment lui dire ?

**- Non, tu ...? **m'encourage-t-elle.

Je m'assois en face d'elle. Elle me regarde avec amour et tendresse. Bon , il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Je n'avoue pas un meutre après tout. Seulement l'une des plus belle tournure de ma vie.

**- Alors elle s'appelle Isabella mais préfére Bella et -**

**- C'est la fille du chef Swan ? **s'étonne-t-elle.

**- Euh oui...**

Tiens, j'ignorais que son père est policier. Ce qui veut dire qu'il porte une arme de service. Mince ! J'espère que le père ne sera pas aussi méfiant que le frère.

**- C'est génial mon fils. **

**- Tu la connais ?**

**- Bien sur, elle vient assez souvent ici avec Alice et Emmett. Elle est vraiment une personne formidable. Je dirais même que je la considère comme ma propre fille ainsi qu'Alice, **assure-t-elle.

**- Je suis rassuré alors.**

On se sourit mutuellement.

**- Allez raconte moi tout !**

Ce que je fais. Je n'oublie rien, du coup de foudre à cette séparation en passant par le week-end. Elle m'écoute attentivement, riant à certain passage.

**- Je suis heureuse pour toi.**

Mon père rentre, nous interrompant. On se fait une accolade assez maladroite. Rien à voir avec ma mère.

**- Je suis content de te revoir, fils.**

**- Moi aussi papa.**

**- En plus, il a une merveilleuse nouvelle.**

**- Maman !**

**- Rhoo. Allez, je te laisse l'honneur de lui dire.**

**- Donc papa... je... j'aime Bella Swan.**

**- C'est formidable.**

Mon père n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de mots, son regard me parle bien plus. Nous passons à table et je répéte ma petite histoire pour mon père. Je retrouve mes parents et je suis heureux tout simplement. Même si pour que mon bonheur soit total, une certaine personne devrait être présente.

Je monte dans ma chambre après avoir aider ma mère à ranger. Cette dernière s'est installée pour finir les croquis d'une maison et mon père est dans son bureau. Je m'allonge sur le lit et retrouve avec contentement mon matelas.

Je ne pourrais pas rester une semaine sans la voir. Une idée vient délicieusement titiller mon esprit. Je sors de ma chambre pour aller toquer au bureau de mon père. Je compte bien concrétiser cette idée et il pourrait bien m'y aider puisque j'ai appris que mes parents connaissaient déjà ma douce.

**- Entre Edward !**

**- Tu savais que c'était moi ?**

Il rigole et m'explique comme s'il me dévoile un grand secret :

**- Nous ne sommes que trois dans la maison et ta mère ne toque jamais. Alors pourquoi viens tu me voir ?**

**- Et bien je me demandais si par tout hasard, tu savais à quelle heure commence Bella le lundi matin ?**

**- Non je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je connais bien de son emploi du temps, c'est que le vendredi, elle finit avec une heure de sport car c'est à cette heure qu'elle est la plus susceptible de finir aux urgences. Pourquoi, fils ? **

**- Et bien, j'aimerais lui faire la surprise de l'emmener au lycée. Pour passer du temps avec elle.**

**- Je vois, **approuve-t-il avec un hochement de tête et un sourire attendrie.

**- Tu devrais demander à tes cousins, ils seront sûrement au courant, **compléte-t-il

**- Bien papa. Merci.**

De retour dans ma chambre, j'envois un message à Jazz pour lui poser cette précieuse question. Il me répond quasi aussitôt. A 8 H 40, elle part de chez elle. Donc j'y serai vers 8 H 35.

J'en profite pour envoyer un message à celle qui fait désormais battre mon coeur. Sa réponse à l'air de mettre des heures tellement je suis impatient.

_Tu me manques aussi. On se verra bientôt, j'espère._

_Bonne nuit _

_B._

Oui ma Bella, on se verra bientôt. Je suis sur mon petit nuage et quand je redescends pour regarder la télévision auprès de ma mère, cette dernière me fait un clin d'oeil suivi d'un sourire maternel qui prouve qu'elle est heureuse que j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie.

_O_

_O_

_Alors ? Avez vous aimé ?_

_Le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier._

_Et nous ferons un petit saut dans le futur :D_

_O_

_Bonne Année A Toutes ;)_

_O_

_Review ?_

_O_


	9. Un Avenir Commun

O

O

Salut à toutes (tous) !

Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Bella

Et il contient un lemon. C'est le premier que j'écris donc soyez indulgent ^^

O

**Merci à Severine, nanouli, fifer, frimousse30 et memette pour vos reviews !**

**Merci aussi à toutes celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leur liste des favoris !**

**Double merci à ma Big Sister. **

- Bonne Lecture-

O

O

J'accélère, risquant de me faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse. A l'entrée de Tacoma, j'en suis presque à bondir sur mon siège tellement je suis excitée. J'arrive enfin sur le parking de l'aéroport. Je cours jusqu'à l'intérieur et une fois assise dans le hall, j'attends. Je regarde ma montre et peste contre elle car elle n'affiche que 15 H.

Dans 50 minutes, Edward arrivera. Je suis impatiente. Il m'a tellement manquée.

Inutile de préciser qu'Edward s'est montré fidèle à sa promesse : pendant ce mois de calvaire, nous nous sommes téléphonés tous les soirs. Nous avons passé nos examens. J'ai obtenu mon bac et lui son diplôme ou un truc comme ça. Il fait des études pour devenir avocat et autant dire que cette filière est compliquée. Il a essayé de m'expliquer pendant une heure mais rien à faire alors il a finit par abandonner. Tout ce que je retenais, c'est qu'il revient définitivement.

Notre relation a évolué et s'est renforcée. Je suis plus sûre de moi et cela grâce à lui. Je suis pleinement épanouie aussi et je comprends Alice et Rosalie maintenant.

Inutile aussi de dire que ma mère a été heureuse quand elle a appris que je sortais avec quelqu'un. Mon père par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Il devra bien s'y faire un jour de toute façon car Edward et moi, c'est du sérieux.

Alice et maman sont de mon côté et il ne peut rien contre le regard intransigeant de sa femme et encore moins contre celui made in Alice. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que quand Edward est venu dîner pour rencontrer mes parents, le jeudi soir de la première semaine, Emmett était de notre côté. Je crois que mon petit ami a été le plus stupéfait.

Je ferme les yeux en soupirant. En repensant à la rencontre d'Edward avec mes parents, une autre journée bien particulière défile sous mes paupières closes.

FLASH BACK

Edward vint me chercher à 11H 30. Ses parents nous attendaient. Mon cœur battait vite, j'étais angoissée. Edward m'affirmait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. D'ailleurs quand nous nous sommes revus le lundi où il m'a fait la surprise de m'emmener au lycée, il m'a un peu blâmer de ne pas l'avoir prévenu que je connaissais ses parents. Et bien vite, il trouva cela avantageux pour la prochaine « confrontation ».

**- Détends-toi mon cœur. On dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir,** crut-il bon de plaisanter.

Puis il m'embrassa comme à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons après une nuit de séparation. Un raclement de gorge nous sortit de notre bulle d'amour et la situation me parut vaguement familière.

Mon père regardait Edward depuis l'entrée avec l'air de dire « Vas-y, fais un truc de travers et je te coffre ».

Il fit un signe de tête vers nous en nous clamant que nous allions être en retard. Il allait rajouter quelque chose ( de peu courtois à mon avis ) toutefois ma mère arriva et le pria de rentrer immédiatement. Avant de refermer la porte elle nous fit un petit signe de la main en nous criant :

**- Amusez-vous bien, les enfants !**

Nous montâmes en voiture. Plus possible de faire marche arrière à présent. J'appréciais beaucoup Esmée et Carlisle mais nous ne nous voyons que quand les jumeaux leur rendent visite. Là, le motif de la visite est tout autre.

O

O

**- Ça va aller mon ange, **me rassura Edward.

Je lui souris. Depuis que je lui avais dit que j'appréhendais cette journée, il faisait tout pour m'apaiser. D'après lui, ses parents m'attendaient avec impatience.

**- Mes parents ne vont pas te manger. Ils t'adorent déjà !**

Je devinais une profonde admiration dans sa voix quand il parlait de ses parents.

Aucun panneau n'indiquait l'intersection où nous tournâmes. Nous menant sur une petite route privée de campagne bien entretenue. Nous parcourûmes encore quelques centaines de mètres avant que la route tourne vers la gauche. Une villa absolument extraordinaire se trouva alors sur notre droite.

Mon angoisse était montée au fur et à mesure que les roues grignotaient la route et mes mains se firent moites. Edward s'arrêta devant le garage tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une femme, possédant une chevelure caramel qui ondulait sur ses épaules à chacun de ses mouvements.

Esmée s'élança vers nous. Un homme la suivait, plus sagement néanmoins. Carlisle secoua la tête en regardant sa femme avec douceur. Je pensais qu'elle allait sauter dans les bras de son fils et ma surprise fut totale quand elle m'enlaça.

**- Très chère Bella, si seulement tu savais à quel point j'avais hâte de te voir !**

**- Je pense qu'elle le saura si tu lui casses une côte, chérie, **la réprimanda finement Carlisle.

**- Oups désolé, **s'excusa-t-elle en me relâchant.

Je lançai un regard plein de reconnaissance à Carlisle. Edward prit ma main dans la sienne tandis que son père reprenait la parole :

**- Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, **petit regard pas discret vers Esmée, **nous sommes heureux pour notre fils et toi. Sache que nous te considérions déjà comme un membre de la famille avant que tu ne sois avec Edward.**

Un grand soulagement m'ôta mon angoisse. Si j'avais encore des doutes sur leur accueille, ils se sont envolés.

**- Il nous a dit que tu stressais de nous « rencontrer », **enrichit Esmée.

Edward me décocha un sourire d'excuse devant mon regard noir.

**- Allez, rentrons le déjeuner va refroidir, **changea de sujet sa mère.

En rentrant, je faillis suffoquer en voyant Jasper et Rosalie avec leurs parents. Cette dernière vint me prendre dans ses bras, plus doucement qu'Esmée. Le contraire serait difficile d'ailleurs.

**- Bonjour Bella. Nous nous sommes dit que tu serais plus à l'aise si nous étions là, **m'informa-t-elle.

**- Merci, **lui répondis-je.

Nous passâmes à table après avoir saluer tout le monde. L'ambiance était la même que mes visites précédentes. A la différence près qu'Alice et Emmett n'étaient pas là. Et qu'Edward, lui, me tenait toujours la main.

FIN FLASH BACK

O

O

La voix nasillarde des haut-parleurs m'indique que son vol vient d'atterrir. Mon impatience atteint son apogée et je bondis sur mes pieds pour voir de plus près l'endroit où il arrivera. Ce même endroit où, un mois plus tôt, je l'ai vu disparaître. J'étais restée immobile le regard dans le vide, ne voyant pas les futurs passagers passer dans mon champ de vision.

Tout le contraire d'aujourd'hui car je me mets à courir comme si ma vie en dépend quand j'aperçois une chevelure d'un roux sombre.

Mes bras autour de son cou, je respire son odeur. Mon odeur préféré. Ses bras autour de ma taille, je ne touche même plus le sol.

Nous restons comme ça longtemps. Le temps se suspend et plus rien n'a d'importance. Ce mois difficile est oublié grâce à sa simple présence.

Je recule ma tête pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres. Elles m'ont manquée aussi. Nos langues se retrouvent et je ne peux retenir un gémissement à cette sensation ranimée. Ses mains approfondissent leurs prises sur mes hanches.

Haletants, nous plongeons dans le regard de l'autre.

**- Je t'aime, **me dit-il simplement.

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

En chuchotant ses mots, je me souviens avec plaisir de la première fois où je les ai prononcés.

FLASH BACK

J'étais assise sur le canapé près de mon frère qui regardait la télé. Deux sentiments contradictoires s'entremêlaient en moi. La joie et la peine.

Joie car Edward arriverait d'un instant à l'autre pour que je passe le week-end chez lui.

Peine car Edward devait repartir dimanche soir.

Et en ce vendredi soir, la réalité, à savoir qu'il ne nous reste que peu de temps, m'explosa au visage. Je m'étais habituée à ce qu'il vienne tous les jours me chercher le matin, me ramener le soir et m'appeler la nuit. Ou encore le lendemain de ma rencontre avec ses parents où nous sommes partis en ville pour aller au cinéma puis au restaurent et enfin se promener comme un vrai couple. Ce fut l'une de mes plus belles journées. A partir de dimanche il ne restera que les coups de téléphone.

La porte sonna et je courus pour l'ouvrir. Seulement, vous est-il déjà arrivé que votre cerveau aille plus vite que votre corps ? Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous étaler de tout votre long sur le tapis du salon sous le regard railleur de votre frère ? Et bien moi, à compter de ce jour-là, je peux répondre oui.

J'arrivai finalement devant la porte que j'ouvris précipitamment.

Apollon en personne serait jaloux de lui. Ses cheveux désordonnés d'une couleur indéfinissable mais absolument magnifique étaient un peu plus ordonnés que d'habitude. Je lui souris et me noyais dans l'océan de ses yeux émeraudes. Je saluai ma famille qui était dans la cuisine et prit mon sac dans l'entrée. Je suivis Edward jusqu'à sa voiture.

Le trajet se fit en silence. En arrivant devant la villa, je remarquai que les lumières étaient éteintes.

**- Tes parents ne sont pas là ?**

**- Non, ils sont au restaurant à Port Angeles et ils dorment à l'hôtel, **grimaça-t-il.

Je rigolai face à sa tête. Inutile de préciser ce qu'il vont faire.

O

O

Nous entrâmes et il m'ôta mon gilet. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en s'exclamant :

**- J'ai fait à manger. J'ignore ce que cela va donner.**

**- Qu'as-tu cuisiner ? **

**- Pâtes Carbonara. Je me souviens que tu m'as révélé que c'était ton plat préféré.**

**- Le meilleur de tous, en effet, **souris-je.

Le dîner était absolument délicieux. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Après manger, nous regardâmes la télé. Je m'endormis néanmoins dans ses bras avant la fin du film.

Je me sentais voler. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et constata qu'Edward me portait. Il monta les escaliers et rentra dans une chambre où il me posa délicatement sur le lit. Je remarquai que c'était la sienne. Il m'avait déjà faite visiter cette pièce quand j'étais venue la semaine dernière. Il embrassa mon front et se recula mais je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour le capturer. Il sourit contre mes lèvres.

Nous avions la maison pour nous et je sus à cet instant ce que je voulais. Je commençai alors à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il recouvra mes mains des siennes pour m'arrêter.

**- Tu es sûre ? **Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et le regardais avec tout mon amour et ma certitude. Il caressa ma joue droite et s'assit au plus près de moi. Je ne sais combien de temps, nos lèvres dansèrent ensembles et ses mains errèrent sur mon corps encore recouvert. Je m'allongeai tandis qu'il suivit mon mouvement. Après quelques baisers, il me retira doucement mon haut. Je sentis un frisson glacé me parcourir avant que son souffle exalté le remplace.

Ses doigts explorèrent la courbe de mon dos tandis que ses lèvres caressèrent mon ventre. Je me cambrai et gémis faiblement. Il arriva à l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. J'allai me retrouver nue devant lui et je me raidis à cette pensée. Je mis quelques secondes avant d'identifier ce que je ressentais comme de la peur. Ma certitude trembla sous le coup. Je l'arrêtai et il me regarda avec inquiétude.

**- Je vais trop vite ?**

**- Un peu. Je… J'ai peur. Je n'ai jamais …**

Je rougis. Cette réaction physiologique est plus parlante que n'importe quel mot. Il encadra mon visage de ses paumes et me susurra tendrement :

**- Mon cœur, pour moi aussi c'est ma première fois. D'une certaine manière du moins.**

Je le fusillai du regard, la colère remplaçant momentanément la peur. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de plaisanter.

**- Bella, je n'ai jamais « fait l'amour », tu comprends ?**

Vaguement mais sa bouche partit explorer mon buste, m'empêchant de réfléchir, seulement de soupirer de plaisir. Ses mains quittèrent mes joues pour se déplacer doucement dans mon cou. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent que sur mes épaules, là où les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge se trouvaient.

Il me lança un regard interrogatif et je hochai la tête. Il fit tomber une première bretelle le long de mon bras, embrassant ma peau au fur et à mesure. Il fit de même pour l'autre.

Mes mains passèrent dans mon dos et je pris l'initiative de dégrafer l'attache. Il jeta mon vêtement quelque part dans la pièce. Ses paumes empoignèrent amoureusement mes seins. Je sentis contre ma cuisse, son désir pour moi. Je bougeai alors ma jambe ce qui le fit gémir. Je décidai de finir de déboutonner sa chemise et la lui enleva. Son torse était magnifique.

O

O

Sa peau douce contre la mienne, cette sensation de chaleur, me firent pousser un soupir de contentement. Mes doigts caressèrent ses pectoraux avant de passer dans son dos. Je suivis la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il continuait à masser tendrement mes seins. Il vint titiller ma pointe de son pouce. Sa bouche se perdit dans mon cou. Il descendit vers ma poitrine et je poussai le premier franc gémissement quand je sentis sa bouche sur mon téton.

Le bout de sa langue vint caresser ma pointe, remplaçant son pouce et je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux pour accentuer cette sensation. Il continua de tracer une ligne imaginaire de sa langue jusqu'à mon nombril. Ses mains prirent le relais et il déboutonna mon jean. Il fit glisser doucement mon vêtement contre mes jambes. Cette lenteur me tortura délicieusement.

Le boule de chaleur dans mon ventre se faisait plus vive. Je pliais les jambes pour accélérer le mouvement. Il sourit devant mon impatience. Il était à genoux entre mes jambes et je me relevais pour déboutonner à mon tour son jean. J'en profitai pour faire voyager mes lèvres sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux et je ne pus que le trouver encore plus beau.

J'utilisais la même lenteur que lui. Il finit par se lever et laisser tomber son jean à ses pieds. Il remonta sur le lit après s'en être débarrassé. Il me fit me rallonger. Se positionna au-dessus de moi. Puis posa amoureusement ses lèvres sur ma bouche et me donna l'un des baisers les plus tendre de toute ma vie. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives et parcoururent mon corps de mille caresses délicieuses qui accentuèrent l'humidité de ma culotte.

Il déplaça sa bouche vers mon oreille, où il souffla :

**- Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais ressentis cela. J'ai envie de toi, mon amour.**

Je gémis pour toute réponse. J'embrassai l'arrête de sa mâchoire et inversai les positions. Je me retrouvai donc à califourchon sur lui. Il me sourit et je me penchai pour l'embrasser. J'infligeais la même torture dont j'ai eu droit à son corps. Après quelques minutes, j'arrivai à son boxer qui ne cachait en rien son envie. Je vis plus concrètement la réalité et je mordillai ma lèvre.

**- Bella, tu-**

**- Chut ! **Soufflai-je

J'inspirai profondément et tirai sur son dernier vêtement. Sa virilité m'apparut et je déglutis devant la taille. Je remontai au niveau de son visage.

**- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller plus loin mon ange. **

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Ma décision fut de continuer. J'en avais envie et lui aussi. Alors à quoi bon s'accabler d'inquiétude inutile bien que naturelle quand je sais que j'aime cet homme et que je le désire. J'avais évolué depuis ma rencontre avec lui. Je n'aurais jamais pu penser cela avant.

Ne sachant pas comment formuler ma décision, je retirai mon dernier rempart à ma nudité. Il m'observa amoureusement et peut-être même avec admiration. Mais le plaisir devait me faire voir n'importe quoi.

Il me caressa. Se replaça sur moi et m'embrassa. Je le sentis se pencher vers sa table de chevet. Il enfila le préservatif rapidement. Sa chaleur me manqua pendant ces quelques secondes et j'accueillis avec plaisir de sentir son poids quand il se réinstalla. Il prit appuie sur ses avant bras. Je le sentis à mon entrée. Il caressa mes lèvres intimes du bout de son sexe. Un long gémissement m'échappa.

Il me regarda intensément quand il commença à avancer dans mon intimité humide. Cela fut désagréable mais il prenait son temps. Puis il finit par taper contre mon hymen. Il se déchira et une violente douleur prit possession de mon ventre. Je gémis de douleur. Il s'immobilisa et je sentis son corps se tendre. Mes larmes coulèrent et il les cueillit du bout des lèvres. Je sentis un liquide chaud coulait de notre point d'union.

Il nicha son nez dans mon cou et ses mains massèrent mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux. La douleur s'atténua et je commençai à bouger doucement. Edward suivit mon mouvement. Il se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur mon visage partout où il le pouvait. La douleur était encore présente mais mon plaisir se construisit petit à petit, la surpassant.

Etre unie de la plus intime des manières avec l'homme que j'aime est entièrement fabuleux.

O

O

**- Je t'aime, **murmura-t-il.

**- Je t'aime, **répétai-je, comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Il s'immobilisa et je gémis de frustration. Comprenant qu'il ne continuait pas, j'ouvris les yeux et vis son visage pétillait de bonheur. Nos regards emprisonnés, il reprit ses va-et-vient. J'entourai sa taille de mes jambes.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nos corps s'exprimèrent pour nous. Mes gémissements montèrent graduellement en puissances. Je le vis se concentrer. Je compris qu'il voulait attendre que je jouisse. Sa main gauche alla agacer habilement mon paquet de nerfs et mon plaisir fut encore plus fort, m'aidant à hurler de plaisir mêlé de surprise.

Cependant, je sus que je n'accéderai pas à la jouissance alors je frôlai sa bouche avec mes lèvres et lui chuchota :

**- Laisse-toi aller Edward.**

Son corps se tendit et je le sentis se déverser dans le préservatif en gémissant lascivement. Il retomba et le sentir contre moi est l'une des meilleurs sensation que j'ai connu. Nos respirations se calment graduellement. Il sortit de moi et un vide m'envahit. Il se mit sur le côté tout en m'attirant sur lui. Sa main traça la ligne de ma colonne vertébrale. De temps en temps, il m'embrassa le sommet de ma tête. Son odeur était encore plus forte que d'habitude.

Mes paupières se firent lourdes mais je l'entendis soupirer :

**- Je suis désolé mon amour.**

J'appuyai mon coude sur son torse et le regardai. Je lui promis :

**- Ce n'est pas grave Edward. Tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point cela a été parfait. TU as été parfait. **

Il me sourit légèrement. Je posai tendrement mes lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche.

**- Pour une autre fois, Bella. Je te promets.**

**- J'ai hâte, **m'exclamai-je, taquine.

J'avais sommeil et je me blottis aux creux de ses bras, comblée.

FIN FLASH BACK

Nous rejoignons ma voiture, doigts entrelacés. Un avenir, plein de promesses s'ouvre devant nous. Je regarde amoureusement Edward tout en mettant le contact.

Ce fameux week-end où nous nous sommes rencontrés a été définitivement plein de surprises. Le moteur rugit comme pour acquiescer tandis que je prends le chemin de Forks. Le chemin de la maison. Le chemin de notre avenir commun.

**FIN**

_O_

_O_

_Alors ?_

_Voici le dernier chapitre de ma toute première fiction._

_Cela fait bizarre d'écrire FIN _

_J'en suis un peu triste ^^_

_Mais qui sait peut-être que j'écrirais des petits OS en lien avec cette histoire_

_O_

_Une review pour la dernière ?_

_O_


End file.
